Destiny
by Aurore Lupin
Summary: Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami… et pour le cadeau qu'il vient de lui faire. SE BASE SUR L'IDÉE SELON LAQUELLE MISSY NE MEURT PAS ET EST ENCEINTE (10x12).
1. Chapter 1 - Jusqu'à la fin

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**BONNE LECTURE ^^**

* * *

**– Chapitre 1 – Jusqu'à la fin…**

* * *

_**« L'amitié est un fil d'or qui ne se brise qu'à la mort**__**. **__**» **_**– ANONYME**

* * *

Le moment était venu. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer l'échéance. Il devait savoir. Elle devait lui avouer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de son incarnation passée, mais pour cela, elle avait laissé croire à son Docteur qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle devait lui avouer tout. Lui avouer ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce qu'elle avait décidé et ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis quelques semaines. Mais elle n'avait pas encore le courage d'affronter son regard déçu et sceptique. Il s'était montré simultanément si dur et si doux envers elle, depuis ces soixante dernières années. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage d'être totalement honnête avec son ami… Honnête comme elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à l'être jusqu'ici. D'autant plus que d'ici, justement, elle voyait et sentait très bien sa tristesse, sa déception et sa colère.

Elle le voyait, lui. Il était dos à elle et discutait avec Nardole et une enfant. Les cœurs de Missy se serrèrent en songeant que cette enfant était, aux yeux de ses créations, un potentiel Cyberman. Un parfait Cyberman. Les enfants étaient si parfaits pour ces cyborgs. Et cela lui faisait mal. Un tel processus infligé à des Humains était déjà ignoble, alors l'infliger à des enfants… Elle posa une main sur son ventre, songeant rapidement à la vie qu'elle portait en elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer alors que l'idée que son propre enfant soit en danger comme cette fille la frappait avec violence. Peut-être était-ce son nouvel instinct maternel qui la poussait à une telle pensée, mais elle s'assurerait que cette enfant soit en sécurité avant que l'armée de Cybermen n'arrive. Elle y veillerait personnellement.

Un mouvement attira son attention. C'était Nardole. Il la fixait, paniqué, et essayait d'attirer l'attention du Docteur sur elle. Mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé avec la petite fille. Missy prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait le faire. Un mot. Un simple mot pour le forcer à la regarder. De toute manière, elle savait qu'il avait senti sa présence.

– Docteur ? appela-t-elle d'une voix étonnement faible.

D'ordinaire, elle était assurée, même avec son ami avec qui elle pouvait, pourtant, se montrer vulnérable. Elle se maudit intérieurement de paraître aussi faible devant les autres. Ce n'était pas un problème de l'être devant son ami d'enfance, mais ça le devenait dès qu'il y avait des gens avec lui. Le Docteur s'éloigna de Nardole et de la petite fille à qui il venait de confier… une pomme. Il était vraiment étrange.

– Missy ? Votre alter ego masculin s'est enfui sans vous ?

S'appuyant sur son grand bâton, il se dirigea vers son amie d'enfance. Lui faisait-elle à nouveau une terrible farce ? Était-elle vraiment revenue ? Était-ce par nécessité ? Ou avait-elle choisi de revenir vers lui ? Avait-elle vraiment changé comme il l'avait cru ? L'espoir se mêlait à nouveau à la douleur. Il avait pensé la perdre lorsqu'elle était partie. Il avait vraiment eu peur de perdre à nouveau son amie après toutes ces années d'espoir. Mais il s'était également senti soulagé. Une partie de lui était soulagée de se dire que son amie était en sécurité, maintenant. Mais elle ne l'était plus. Maintenant, en cette seconde, elle était debout face à lui et en danger. Et il était à nouveau partagé entre joie et angoisse. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas mise en sécurité comme il l'avait pensé ?

– Plus ou moins, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais il n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire.

Missy fit un clin d'œil et parcourut la distance qui la séparait de son Docteur. Elle voulait simplement lui parler. Lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, le rassurer et lui assurer qu'il pourrait avoir confiance en elle à l'avenir. Elle voulait seulement pouvoir lui assurer que tout irait bien, maintenant. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir que tout irait bien ? Une armée… _Son_ armée dont elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait garantir que son amitié et sa sincérité. Et elle espérait que ce serait suffisant pour l'instant.

– Vraiment ? interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu vous abandonner. Vous aviez raison. J'ai changé, avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait plus pleuré ces dernières décennies que pendant des siècles entiers. Et elle devait ce désagrément à son ami. Son ami qui s'était évertué à la faire changer. À lui faire entendre « la musique », comme il disait si bien. À présent, elle comprenait mieux le sens du mot « compassion ». Elle avait promis au Docteur de faire le bien et c'était ce qu'elle avait la ferme intention de faire. Et pourtant il lui était très difficile de devoir mettre de côté son instinct de survie et de protection. Parce que oui, en tant que future mère, elle trouvait sa décision complètement stupide et irresponsable. Elle aurait dû tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger ce petit être qui n'avait pas encore vu le jour. Pendant un instant, l'idée d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision lui effleura l'esprit. Mais elle la repoussa vite. Elle était là pour le Docteur, pour l'aider, pour avoir une chance de le sauver.

– J'espère que vous ne me mentez pas.

La tristesse dans sa voix fit mal aux cœurs de Missy. Elle avait tant espéré ne pas lui avoir fait si mal en le laissant plus tôt. Mais ça n'avait été qu'un espoir. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait le mal que cela lui faisait à chaque fois qu'elle agissait ainsi. Parce qu'elle aussi avait déjà ressenti un tel sentiment lorsqu'elle espérait convaincre le Docteur de se laisser aller et de faire le mal avec elle. Elle aussi connaissait ce sentiment d'espoir déçu.

– Je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux plus avoir à vous mentir, Docteur. Je veux être honnête avec vous. J'espère que vous me croirez, comme vous pensiez que je pouvais changer. Je devais accompagner ma version masculine. C'était le moment de ma régénération.

Les yeux du Docteur brillèrent. Elle lui avait confié à plusieurs reprises ne pas se souvenir de sa régénération en femme. Tout s'expliquait, maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir si elle l'avait provoquée elle-même. Les lois du Temps. Mais maintenant que le moment était venu, elle s'en souvenait. Il le fallait pour ne pas créer de paradoxe. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là, près de lui, même pour le pire. Et il était heureux qu'elle soit là de son plein gré. Il était infiniment heureux que rien ne l'ait forcée à rester auprès de lui.

– Sommes-nous à nouveau amis ? demanda-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

– Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir aidé ces gens, prévint-il.

– Alors je ne partirai pas non plus, assura-t-elle.

Le Seigneur du Temps tendit sa main gauche à Missy. Si elle revenait pour l'aider dans une situation aussi désastreuse, alors qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de partir, elle méritait sa confiance et son affection. La Dame du Temps sourit à travers ses larmes. Il lui faisait à nouveau confiance. Elle avait tant douté, après l'avoir abandonné au profit de son homologue masculin. Elle prit sa main et la serra avec douceur. Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais. Son destin était de rester auprès de lui. Mais il lui restait quelque chose à lui avouer. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré lui confier en un jour plus paisible. Mais elle n'avait aucune certitude que ce jour viendrait.

– Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ? s'inquiéta le Docteur.

– En effet. Mais je… je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir ? tenta Missy en désignant une pile de rondin de bois.

Son ami était suffisamment faible. Il avait tenté de le cacher à ses compagnons, ses animaux de compagnie, mais elle, elle avait vu et elle avait compris. Il était en pleine régénération. Elle le sentait qui essayait de contenir son énergie régénératrice. Elle sentait cette dernière émaner de lui avec difficulté pour essayer de le maintenir en vie.

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps s'assirent, toujours main dans la main. Lui qui n'avait jamais été tactile – en particulier avec cette dernière apparence – ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Il avait toujours été ainsi, à prendre soin d'elle, même lorsqu'elle ne le méritait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, elle espérait bien le mériter.

– Missy, je dois d'abord vous prévenir que nous disposons d'un temps limité, alors il va falloir faire vite, l'informa le Docteur.

Cela ne facilitait pas la tâche de Missy. Ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer ne devrait pas être fait ainsi, à la va-vite. Pas après ceux qu'ils avaient tous deux perdus. Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas lui en parler ? Et si elle perdait l'enfant et qu'eux restaient en vie ? Se le pardonnerait-elle ? Lui pardonnerait-il ? Le mal qu'elle pourrait lui causer…

– Missy ? s'inquiéta l'Écossais qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Elle prit une inspiration, puis deux, puis trois. Oui, il avait le droit de savoir.

– Je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer ainsi, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. C'est le moment ou jamais, comme disent les Humains, rit-elle. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps puisque cela vous concerne également. Voilà ! Je… je vais avoir un enfant, reprit-elle rapidement.

Elle sentit la pression sur sa main se faire plus forte. Elle osait à peine le regarder. Quelle annonce, en pareilles circonstances… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son vieil ami. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il ne la regardait pas. Il réfléchissait. Mais elle sentait qu'il refusait de la regarder. Parce que s'il la regardait dans les yeux, il comprendrait plus vite la portée de son annonce. Parce que s'il la regardait dans les yeux, il ne pourrait pas lui cacher avoir déjà compris. Et parce que s'il la regardait dans les yeux, il ne pourrait pas douter un seul instant de l'origine de cet enfant.

– En quoi… cela me concerne-t-il ? interrogea le Seigneur du Temps.

Missy écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi jouait-il à l'imbécile ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas faire le lien entre cette nuit unique, mais intense qu'ils avaient passés ensemble récemment ? Non, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce lien. Elle savait qu'il refusait catégoriquement de risquer la vie de son dernier enfant. Elle savait qu'il refusait l'idée de perdre à nouveau un enfant si tôt. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il le prenne bien. Mais elle s'était sentie obligée de le lui confier. Elle voulait qu'il le sache, non pour lui faire du mal, mais bien par affection. Elle lui devait la vérité.

– Docteur, je n'ai côtoyé personne en plus de soixante ans. Le seul homme que je voyais régulièrement c'était vous. À votre avis, pourquoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se devait d'être dure. De lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir la réalité et nier les faits. Il devait comprendre et vite. Le temps leur était compté.

– Vous auriez dû partir avec lui… murmura-t-il simplement, l'air abattu.

Ces mots, lui avaient coûté. Le Seigneur du Temps aurait préféré ne pas avoir à les dire. Il aurait préféré retourner à la joie qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait retrouvé son amie d'enfance. Il aurait préféré ne pas se dire que les principes moraux qu'il avait inculqués à Missy pendant ces dernières années avaient probablement condamné leur enfant à naître. Une nouvelle fois, la culpabilité s'immisçait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

– Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous n'avez cessé de me répéter que je devais faire le bien et maintenant que j'essaie, vous me dîtes que j'aurais dû fuir ?

Elle se leva d'un bond pour regarder le Docteur dans les yeux. Bien sûr, elle comprenait cette réflexion. Elle-même y avait pensé. Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter sa décision.

– Mais vous aviez raison : je ne peux pas gagner. Je ne peux pas… garantir votre sécurité ou celle de notre enfant, fit-il avec plus de véhémence.

– Et vous aviez dit que l'important n'était pas de gagner mais de faire ce qui était juste ! protesta-t-elle.

– Mais pas aux dépens de notre enfant, Missy. S'il n'est pas trop tard, je vous envoie avec Nardole et les enfants.

Le Docteur se leva vivement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre tous les deux. Pour une fois, rien que pour une fois, il aurait préféré que le Maître le trahisse à nouveau. Ça aurait été la seule garantie pour l'avenir de son amie et de leur enfant.

– Certainement pas. Sans parler de l'intense agacement qu'il me procure, je préfère mourir en faisant le bien, plutôt que de continuer sans vous. Vous êtes mon seul ami. Le seul qui peut croire en moi, même quand moi, je n'y crois pas. Vous êtes le seul à faire ressortir le bien en moi. Qu'arriverait-il à notre enfant si je m'en occupais seule ? Serais-je capable de continuer alors que vous n'êtes plus là pour me rappeler ces agaçants principes de moralité ?

– Missy, je n'avais pas prévu de survivre à ce qui arrive. Je pensais mourir en essayant de protéger ces gens. Je ne sais pas le moins du monde comment vous protéger des Cybermen.

Il plongea son regard clair et empli de désespoir dans celui de sa plus ancienne amie. Il devait à tout prix lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il en était sûr, sa régénération ne lui avait pas échappé, mais autre chose. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas envisagé de survivre, de continuer après cette bataille. Il pensait mourir en faisant ce qu'il avait toujours fait : en protégeant des innocents. Il pensait mettre Nardole et les habitants en sécurité plus haut dans le vaisseau. Il pensait que le Maître et Missy étaient partis se mettre en sécurité. Il pensait que seule Bill, qui était devenue un Cyberman, allait être à ses côtés pour éliminer le plus de Cybermen possible. Il ne pensait pas devoir protéger son amie enceinte de lui. Il avait tout prévu, sauf cela.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Missy, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la mettre inconsidérément en danger avec leur enfant. Pouvait-il vraiment envisager de se laisser mourir ainsi ? La douleur, la tristesse et l'espoir se battaient avec acharnement les uns contre les autres. Il était si fatigué, si las de vivre. Il avait déjà tant perdu, tant aimé, tant espéré. Cela n'était-il pas le moment de tirer sa dernière révérence ? Pas selon Missy, en tous cas. Elle voulait qu'il vive. Elle voulait qu'il l'aide à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Elle voulait qu'il soit là pour voir leur enfant venir au monde, le voir grandir, vieillir, se marier et avoir des enfants à son tour. C'était lui aussi tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. C'était ce qu'il avait pu voir avec ses premiers enfants, mais ça ne s'était pourtant pas bien fini. Il les avait perdus si vite, eux et sa benjamine, née grâce à une machine de progénation. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à cet enfant ? Pourrait-il survivre à la disparition d'un énième enfant ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tenter l'expérience. Et puis, n'était-il pas trop vieux pour cela ? Un enfant à son âge… Ses premières expériences lui semblaient si lointaines. N'avait-il pas déjà eu une vie bien remplie ? Si. Et pourtant, on lui offrait une autre chance. Mais quelle chance ? Survivraient-ils à cette bataille ?

– Docteur ?

Ce dernier réalisa alors, qu'il s'était égaré dans ses pensées. Missy lui prit la main, dans un geste rassurant. Elle avait compris sa détresse, il le sentait. Mais il sentait également sa détresse à elle. Il sentait qu'elle était inquiète, pleine de regrets. Il savait qu'elle doutait d'avoir pris la bonne décision, malgré ce qu'elle lui disait. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, la protéger.

– C'est trop tard pour que je fuie. Ils arrivent, murmura-t-elle avec un regard désolé.

Elle regrettait vraiment de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Elle regrettait de mettre leur enfant dans une telle situation. Mais elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de rester à ses côtés, jusqu'à la mort. C'était ainsi que cela aurait dû toujours être. Le Docteur et elle, ensemble, jusqu'à la fin.

– Docteur ?

Une autre voix se fit entendre derrière eux. Une voix robotique. Une voix inhumaine et pourtant pleine d'émotion. C'était Bill. Sa dernière compagne et l'une de celles qui finissaient le plus tragiquement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la protéger, elle aussi. Pouvoir lui assurer qu'elle retournerait assister à ses cours. Pouvoir lui assurer qu'elle pourrait revoir son visage dans un miroir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était déjà trop tard pour elle. Et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait promis de ne pas s'opposer à son choix. C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait promis que s'il ne pouvait pas la récupérer, que si elle ne pouvait plus être elle, alors il l'aiderait à ne plus être du tout. C'était parce qu'il sentait sa douleur. Une douleur inhumaine qui aurait pu la rendre folle si elle en avait pleinement conscience.

– Nardole vient de partir avec le reste des habitants. Les Cybermen arrivent, les informa-t-elle.

Bill tourna son nouveau visage vers Missy, le Maître. La personne responsable de tout ça.

– Que faîtes-vous encore ici ? Vous vous délectez du désastre que vous avez causé ?

Malgré la voix robotique, on pouvait sentir la haine et la colère dans les paroles de l'ancienne jeune femme.

– Elle est revenue pour nous aider, Bill. Et même si c'est très tentant, il faut que vous me trouviez un moyen pour me la mettre en sécurité.

Le Docteur jeta le bâton sur lequel il s'était si longtemps appuyé et sauta face à ses deux amies, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les deux bras levés. C'était le moment d'avoir une idée de génie et bien qu'il n'en ait pas encore une, peut-être qu'en faisant semblant, l'idée de génie se concrétiserait d'elle-même.

– Je vous interdis. Je vous préviens, Docteur, que si vous essayez de m'éloigner, vous ne mourrez pas de la main des Cybermen, mais de la mienne, menaça l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos.

– Et en quoi cela nous avancerait-il ? répliqua-t-il vivement en tapant dans ses mains avec un étrange enthousiasme.

– Vous êtes en train de délirer ? s'inquiéta Missy en s'approchant de lui.

– C'est fort probable, mais en pareil cas, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour me montrer plus inventif.

– Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous montrer inventif, puisque je reste avec vous, Docteur, affirma la Dame du Temps. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne me mettrai pas en sécurité, et ce, peu importe ce que vous ferez. Nous mourrons ensemble ou pas du tout.

– Vous voyez ? coupa Bill. Pourquoi vouloir la mettre en sécurité si elle veut mourir ?

Bill ne cachait pas la rancœur – haine ? – dans sa voix. Comment le Docteur pouvait-il supposer qu'elle accepterait d'aider ou de protéger Missy ? N'était-elle pas capable de se débrouiller seule ? Bill se sentait également attristée à l'idée que le Docteur puisse encore vouloir protéger Missy après ce qu'elle – qu'il ? – lui avait fait. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Sa plus vieille amie dans tout l'Univers. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Le Maître avait même été son premier amour. Et le Docteur était convaincu qu'elle pouvait changer. Mais en était-il vraiment à vouloir, à ce point, la protéger ?

– Merci, ma chère, ironisa la Dame du Temps.

Le Docteur s'approcha de son amie coincée dans cette armure sordide.

– Bill, s'il vous plaît. Je ne vous demanderai pas ça si je n'avais pas une bonne raison. Missy a vraiment changé et regrette ce qu'elle vous a fait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne de risques…

L'ancienne jeune femme lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un soupir et baissa la tête. Le Docteur eut un sourire de remerciement et se plaça devant la future mère de son enfant.

– Missy, je pensais que vous aviez compris, se désespéra-t-il. Je ne pensais pas survivre à ce voyage. Je ne reviendrai pas au TARDIS. Je vais mourir en essayant de protéger ces gens, et ce, même si vous êtes là pour m'aider. Même si vous êtes là, nous serons face à une armée et donc en infériorité numérique. Nous allons mourir et c'est justement ce que je veux vous éviter. Je suis prêt à mourir, et Bill aussi, mais vous ! Vous avez encore des choses à faire, à vivre. Vous devez protéger l'une des plus belles choses qui soient : notre enfant. Comprenez-vous ?

Il prit les mains de son amie – et future mère de son enfant – dans les siennes. Il les serra avec force en communiquant à travers son regard la crainte, la tristesse, la douleur et l'espoir qu'il ressentait. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne et il savait qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Il savait qu'à travers leur lien télépathique, il pouvait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Elle seule pouvait le comprendre complètement. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur vie ensemble, soit à se battre, soit à s'aimer, d'une quelconque manière. La manière dont ils pouvaient s'aimer, maintenant, était si différente de la manière dont il avait pu aimer sa première femme Arkytior, ou de la manière dont il aimait Rose, ou des sentiments à l'égard de son autre épouse River Song. Certes, il fut un temps où il avait aimé le Maître de cette manière, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Ce n'était plus exactement ces sentiments qui l'habitaient. C'était également différent de l'affection classique qu'il pouvait ressentir pour ses autres meilleures amies, comme Donna, Amy ou Clara… Missy était comme une partie de lui-même. Il ressentait le besoin de la garder près de lui, comme Rose. Mais pouvaient-ils former un couple ? Un couple ? Se projetait-il vraiment dans l'avenir ? Cet enfant avait peut-être réussi à réveiller quelque chose en lui, mais serait-ce suffisant pour vivre ?

– Vous avez fini ? chuchota Missy, son souffle caressant le visage de son ami d'enfance.

– Oui, dit-il avec plus de fermeté, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

– Bien ! Parce que je vais quand-même rester et me battre à vos côtés. Et avant que vous ne m'abreuviez encore d'un discours passionné, permettez-moi de vous dire que ça ne change absolument rien. Il est trop tard. Et quand bien même il ne le serait pas, je vous rappelle que notre espèce dispose d'une capacité particulière appelée la régénération.

– Et le bébé ?

– Je maîtrise mieux mon processus de régénération et mon énergie régénératrice que vous, Docteur. Notre bébé ira bien, même après une régénération. Je ferai tout pour le préserver, croyez-moi. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette seconde chance. Un enfant… avec vous. C'est plus que ce que je pensais mériter après tout ce que j'ai fait à l'Univers… à vous…

Les yeux de la Dame du Temps brillèrent à nouveau. Elle dégagea ses mains et les posa délicatement sur le visage du père de son futur enfant. Elle eut un sourire triste. L'heure n'était plus aux débats. L'heure était au combat. Elle ne pouvait que lui donner un dernier cadeau avant la fin. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes. Que la fin soit immédiate ou dans plusieurs siècles.

– Quel bébé ? Vous lui avez fait un enfant, Docteur ? interrogea Bill, brisant la bulle dans laquelle semblaient s'être enfermés les deux extraterrestres.

Le Docteur s'éloigna de Missy, la bouche ouverte. C'était bien le moment de devoir se justifier, devoir justifier ses actes et ses décisions. Ils étaient sur le point de mourir. Ils devaient se battre.

– Je suis désolé si je vous déçois, Bill. En d'autres circonstances, je vous aurais tout expliqué, j'aurais pris le temps pour que vous compreniez. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Les Cybermen arrivent et avec eux, notre mort prochaine. Si, par miracle, nous nous en sortons, je prendrai ce temps qu'il nous manque cruellement.

– Docteur ! fut la seule réponse de Bill.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de ce cri, ni pourquoi Missy le projeta sur le sol immédiatement après.

– C'est pas passé loin, sourit cette dernière, allongée de tout son long sur son ami.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Les Cybermen affluaient. Il empoigna son tournevis sonique et vit Missy serrer fortement son parapluie sonique contre elle. Il sentait une certaine peur venant d'elle. Il sentait son angoisse et sa terreur. Elle l'aida à se relever alors que Bill détruisait un Cyberman.

– Bon, on y va, fit le Docteur.

– Attendez, murmura Missy, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose qu'elle estimait comme étant important.

– Je croyais que vous aviez choisi de rester vous battre avec nous, s'enquit l'Écossais, songeant immédiatement que son amie voulait s'enfuir.

– Non, c'est pas ça. La petite fille avec qui vous parliez quand je suis arrivée…

– Elle est en sécurité avec Nardole, répondit la voix mécanique de Bill.

Missy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle se plongea une dernière fois dans le regard clair du père de son enfant et lui transmis tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Espoir. Amour. Tristesse. Culpabilité. Douleur. Colère. Désespoir. Peur. Elle leva son bras et dirigea son parapluie sonique vers un Cyberman.

– Sans espoir… Sans témoins… Sans récompense… murmura le Docteur en faisant un pas en avant, gardant toujours une prise ferme sur la main de son amie.

– Motivant votre petit discours, ironisa Missy en pressant une dernière fois son corps contre celui du père de son enfant.

Si la fin était aujourd'hui, ils seraient vraiment ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ! :)**

**Le prochain s'appellera : "Dernière Bataille ?"**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dernière Bataille ?

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**NOTE : Bonjour, Deponia ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D J'ai des chapitres d'avance, mais je n'ai pas encore passé l'accouchement, donc je ne crois pas que l'éducation arrivera tout de suite, désolée :(**

**BONNE LECTURE ^^**

* * *

– Chapitre 2 – Dernière Bataille ?

* * *

– Telos ! Enfermé dans un tombeau de glace !

Une explosion. Deux explosions. Le Docteur se retourna pour éviter un arbre sur sa route. Les Cybermen tombaient un à un.

– Bogart !

Une explosion derrière lui. Missy, sans nul doute. Puis de la poussière. La terre volant autour de lui, essayant d'entrer dans ses yeux, dans ses poumons. Du mal à respirer. Il accéléra sa course pour s'éloigner du nuage. L'explosion d'un arbre à côté de lui. Un autre Cyberman à terre.

– Canary Wharf !

Il fit exploser une motte de terre entre lui et un Cyberman venant de face. La terre volante essayant à nouveau de s'infiltrer dans ses yeux. Il dut se détourner.

– La Planète 14 !

Un coup de sonique et le Cyberman derrière lui prit feu.

– À chaque fois… vous perdez ! Même sur la Lune ! cria le Docteur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il stoppa sa folle avancée. Il commençait à avoir vraiment des difficultés à respirer. Mais il devait continuer. Il leva son tournevis sonique vers l'image du ciel, toujours souriant.

– Vous avez fini de vous vanter, Docteur ? s'amusa Missy en déclenchant une nouvelle explosion.

De nouveaux Cybermen tombèrent. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour tous les faire tomber ? Ils étaient si nombreux, et eux… n'étaient que trois. Ils avaient disposé des explosifs partout et en enclenchaient de nouveaux à chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour sauver les habitants partis se réfugier avec Nardole ? Serait-ce suffisant pour les sauver, eux ?

Elle sauta pour éviter une pierre qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle entendit un cri. Avant même de se retourner, elle savait déjà que le Docteur avait été touché. Son tournevis était tombé à ses côtés. Son regard était voilé alors qu'il se portait sur un Cyberman encore en conversion.

– Hello… soupira-t-il, faiblement. Je suis le Docteur…

– Nous n'avons pas besoin de docteur, fit la voix sans émotion.

Cet ancien Humain lança une nouvelle décharge électrique au Seigneur du Temps. Ce dernier recula en poussant un nouveau cri de douleur. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration plus calme, toujours debout.

Une nouvelle explosion de la part de Missy. Elle devait se dégager un passage pour le rejoindre. Elle ne mourrait pas loin de lui. Il ne mourrait pas seul. Non, il ne mourrait pas du tout. Elle le protégerait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

– Non… non… Je ne suis pas un docteur… Je suis _le _Docteur. L'original, pourrait-on dire… souffla le vieil homme, la respiration saccadée.

Une nouvelle décharge. Un nouveau cri. Il s'écroula à genoux.

– Docteur ! paniqua Missy.

Elle fit exploser une nouvelle bombe. Quelques Cybermen tombèrent, suffisamment pour lui permettre de se rapprocher de son ami d'enfance. À peine arrivée près de lui, elle entendit un nouveau cri. Mais ce n'était pas le Docteur. Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'elle se sentit tomber à ses côtés, que ce cri, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé. La douleur se répandit dans tout son corps aussi vite que la réalisation frappa son esprit. La douleur se fit plus forte et elle laissa échapper un nouveau cri.

Elle sentit son énergie régénératrice l'envelopper. Elle prit la main du Docteur dans la sienne, laissant leurs deux énergies régénératrices entrer en contact. Elle lui sourit affectueusement. Au moins, si la fin était maintenant, la dernière chose qu'elle verrait serait les yeux de son ami. Son sourire s'élargit en réalisant que cette incarnation du Docteur avait exactement les mêmes yeux que ceux de son premier corps, de son premier visage.

– Désolée, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sa vision commençait à devenir floue. Était-ce à cause des larmes qu'elle sentait couler ou de sa mort prochaine ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'elle se sentait épuisée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle était déjà morte, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa grossesse ?

– C'est ma faute… souffla le Docteur en pressant un peu plus sa main.

Deux nouvelles décharges pour chacun des deux amis. Ils s'écroulèrent, d'un même mouvement, tels des marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils. Missy était à demi allongée sur le Docteur. Elle resserra son emprise sur lui. Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait sentir le Docteur à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le sentir contre elle, de sentir sa présence dans son esprit. Sa douce présence était la seule chose qui pouvait la rassurer dans un moment pareil, bien qu'elle sente son inquiétude. Elle l'entendit murmurer, mais elle était trop faible pour bien comprendre ce qu'il disait.

– Docteur… Docteur… Lâche prise… ça suffit, il est temps.

Elle le sentit faire un mouvement brusque et rapide. Il levait les bras, un dernier cri de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche. La chaleur écrasante d'une explosion. Et plus rien.

– Dommage… Pas d'étoiles… J'avais espéré qu'il y aurait des étoiles…

Il y avait simplement des flammes, de la fumée embrasée. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer le ciel. Il sentit une profonde tristesse car, même si le ciel avait été dégagé, il n'y aurait pas vu d'étoiles. Il était dans un vaisseau spatial, pas dans la nature. Il avait toujours espéré que la dernière chose qu'il pourrait admirer serait les étoiles. Les étoiles étaient la preuve suprême que la vie reprenait toujours le dessus. Il avait vu tant d'étoiles naître, vivre et mourir. Et à chaque fois, il y en avait une nouvelle qui naissait. À chaque mort d'une étoile, une nouvelle naissait. Et une nouvelle espèce avec elle. Une nouvelle civilisation. De nouvelles personnes. De nouveaux génies, virtuoses, héros… Car une étoile n'était pas simplement un astre voguant dans l'espace, ni une preuve froide et logique. Une étoile était une promesse. La promesse qu'il y aurait toujours de la vie tant qu'elle existerait. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait regarder les étoiles et les planètes dansant chacune à leur rythme, parfois solitaires et parfois ensemble, dans un même mouvement, parfaitement synchronisé.

Il aimait l'univers et tout ce qu'il avait encore à offrir. Mais une partie de lui était toujours en colère contre ce même univers qui lui avait pris tant de choses. Ses compagnons, ses amis. Sa femme, River Song. Sa belle Rose, sa merveilleuse Humaine jaune et rose. Sa première famille sur Gallifrey. Sa femme, leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Ses parents, ses frères. Son ami et sa famille…

Il serra plus fortement le corps pressé contre le sien. Missy… Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il avait espéré la convaincre de fuir, de mettre leur enfant en sécurité. Mais c'était déjà trop tard… Et il avait senti… Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer sans lui… Qu'elle ne saurait pas bien élever leur enfant à naître… qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à faire le bien. Il comprenait son incertitude et son angoisse. Lui-même n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de la laisser seule alors qu'elle commençait seulement à ressentir de la compassion et de la culpabilité. Il avait toujours voulu être là pour l'aider à gérer ces émotions dévastatrices. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle supporte ça toute seule.

Mais il se sentait si fatigué, si las. Pourquoi l'univers lui avait-il permis de vivre si longtemps ? Pourquoi devait-il continuer alors que chaque personne qu'il rencontrait mourait ? Quelle faute avait-il commise pour souffrir à ce point ? Pour supporter une telle culpabilité ? Une telle solitude ?

Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il ferma les yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il entendait des battements de cœurs, faibles, mais présents. Il entendait les battements à quatre temps, caractéristiques des Seigneurs du Temps. Il sentait l'énergie régénératrice de Missy qui cherchait à sortir, à la protéger, à la sauver. Puis il entendit d'autres battements de cœurs. Il entendait quatre cœurs. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu un jour, plus merveilleux sons. À chaque fois qu'il avait pu entendre les battements des cœurs de chacun de ses enfants, une joie immense l'avait envahi.

Il se souvint de Jenny. Il l'avait rejetée, dans un premier temps, mais il avait entendu les battements de ses cœurs. Il se souvenait avec exactitude de ce qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour-là. Peur. Joie. Amour. Tristesse. Espoir. Un espoir si vite balayé. Elle était morte pour lui sauver la vie. Il se souviendrait toujours avoir entendu les premiers et les derniers battements de ses cœurs. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit la même chose pour cet enfant. Il ne voulait pas que ces battements cessent. Il ne voulait à aucun prix entendre les derniers battements des cœurs de son enfant à naître. C'était pour cela qu'il souriait. Parce qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, il sentait les battements se faire plus rapides et plus forts dans sa tête.

Ce n'était peut-être pas encore la fin.

Bill marchait difficilement à travers la forêt réduite en cendres. Il n'y avait plus que des arbres morts, calcinés. Il y avait des trous dans le sol. Des flammes encore vacillantes brûlaient. Des restes de Cybermen. Le Docteur avait fait du bon travail… Missy aussi… Bill vit alors deux corps, allongés, inertes et surtout organiques. C'était le Docteur ! Le Docteur et Missy… Elle fit un autre pas, lourd, pesant… C'était si douloureux, physiquement et psychologiquement. Chaque nouveau pas lui faisait mal. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres pour parvenir au Docteur. Elle avait peur. Était-il mort ? Missy et leur enfant aussi ? Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une de ces trois possibilités. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que le Docteur meure et elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il souffre de la perte d'un nouvel être cher. Elle fit un dernier pas et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Le Docteur était allongé sur le dos, blessé, brûlé. Il tenait Missy. Sa main semblait être restée crispée sur l'épaule de Missy. Cette dernière était à demi allongée sur lui. Elle était de côté. Bill ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il y avait des battements de cœurs ou bien une respiration. Pourquoi était-elle toujours en vie, en Cyberman, alors que le Docteur était mort ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il avait encore tant de bien à faire dans l'univers. Il aurait pu avoir un enfant… Il aurait pu faire tant de choses et être à nouveau heureux. Mais maintenant, il était mort. Ils étaient morts. Sauf elle. À quoi cela lui servait-il d'être en vie ? Et pouvait-on simplement parler de vie ? Un Cyberman… Que diable pouvait faire un Cyberman dans l'univers. Les gentils ne lui feraient jamais confiance et elle était sûre que jamais elle ne pourrait achever sa transformation et devenir comme ces monstres qu'ils avaient combattus.

Elle laissa couler toutes les larmes dont elle pouvait disposer. Elle serra la chemise du Docteur entre ses mains avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la fin de leurs aventures, de leur amitié. Plus jamais il ne lui donnerait de devoirs à faire. Plus jamais, elle ne l'écouterait parler avec passion de physique quantique, de poésie, de philosophie…

Elle se releva en regardant le ciel. Oui, elle pleurait, autant que le lui permettait sa nouvelle condition de Cyberman. Comme pour accompagner son chagrin, la pluie se mit à tomber. Puis elle sentit comme un vent glacé se répandre dans tout son être, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau froide pendant une période de canicule. C'était à la fois douloureux et un véritable soulagement. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur dû à son corps de Cyberman.

Puis elle vit une silhouette formée d'eau apparaître face à elle. C'était Heather.

« _Tu promets de pas partir ? _»

« _J'te l'promets._ »

Heather avançait lentement vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Bill toucha ses joues. Elle était à nouveau Humaine. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Elle se tourna et vit son corps de Cyberman tomber près du Docteur et de Missy.

– J'suis morte, alors ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Heather l'embrassa avec tendresse. Bill sentit sa peau mouillée, ses lèvres mouillées, ses vêtements mouillés. Elle avait froid et pourtant elle aimait ce contact. Elle aimait sentir ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. C'était comme une douce délivrance.

– Ça t'a donné l'impression d'être morte ?

La jeune femme blonde souriait avec amour.

– Aaah…

Elles laissèrent un petit rire s'échapper de leur gorge.

– T'es comme moi, maintenant. C'est une existence différente, lui expliqua Heather avec douceur.

– Tu m'as retrouvée comment ?

Heather passa sa main mouillée sur la joue de Bill, toujours souriante.

– Tu te souviens, je t'ai laissé mes larmes.

« _Ce sont pas les miennes._ »

Oh oui, Bill se souvenait.

– Je sais quand tu pleures, reprit l'entité. Il est temps de partir.

– Mais… mais… Le Docteur, on peut pas l'abandonner, protesta la jeune femme à la peau brune. Et… et Missy non plus…

– Évidemment que non. On les abandonnera pas.

Elles échangèrent un regard, leurs doigts enlacés les uns avec les autres, caressant la main de l'autre. Bill se sentait toujours triste d'avoir perdu son ami, mais elle se sentait également heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son grand amour. Car, elle en était sûre, Heather était son grand amour.

« _Docteur !_ » Bill Potts ?

« _Docteur !_ » Nardole ?

Le TARDIS s'activait. Le Docteur l'entendait. Il entendait le doux son caractéristique des moteurs du TARDIS. Mais que faisait-il dans le TARDIS ? N'était-il pas en train de mourir ? Et ces voix dans sa tête. Il les entendait tous. Tous ses anciens compagnons. Peut-être était-ce là, le sens de l'expression : voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

« _Docteur !_ » Rose Tyler ?

« _Docteur !_ » Martha Jones ?

« _Docteur !_ » Donna Noble ?

« _Docteur !_ » Jack Harkness ?

« _Docteur !_ » Madame Vastra ?

« _Docteur !_ » Jenny Flint ?

« _Docteur !_ » Sarah Jane Smith ?

« _Docteur !_ » Amélia Pond ?

« _Docteur !_ » Clara Oswald ?

« _Docteur !_ » River Song ?

Toutes s'enchainaient si vite, presque en même temps. Puis, il la sentit, la chaleur de son énergie régénératrice. Elle essayait de sortir, de le guérir, de le sauver.

« _Docteur !_ » Missy ?

Il avait mal. L'oxygène parvint à nouveau à ses poumons, comme une explosion. Il se sentit se soulever, les yeux grands ouverts. Les lumières de la salle de contrôle du TARDIS clignotaient autour de lui.

– Les Sontariens ! Ils sont en train de changer le cours de l'histoire de l'humanité ! cria-t-il sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il pensait à eux.

Il roula sur le côté, se redressa et s'appuya sur les commandes du TARDIS.

– Je n'veux pas m'en aller !

Le Seigneur du Temps se leva vivement, vacillant. Sa respiration était difficile, il ne parvenait plus à la maîtriser. Il avait mal. Il se sentait confus. Pourquoi était-il dans son TARDIS ? Comment y était-il revenu ? Revenu ? Où était-il parti ?

– Quand le Docteur… Quand le Docteur… c'était… moi… Quand le Docteur, c'était moi…

Il se souvenait. Tout était clair à présent. La réalité et ses souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet. Bill ! Nardole ! Missy ! Les Cybermen ! Missy et le bébé ! Où était Missy ? Le Docteur prit appui sur les commandes pour les contourner. Missy était forcément avec lui. Il la sentait. Elle était près de lui, quelque part dans le TARDIS.

– Missy ? appela-t-il faiblement, les yeux plissés.

Il y eut une violente secousse. L'alien glissa, se retenant difficilement aux commandes du TARDIS. Et il la vit. Elle était toujours inconsciente, en train de glisser entre les barreaux de la salle de commande. Le Docteur se laissa tomber à ses côtés, s'agrippant à son corps, autant qu'il le pouvait, afin de l'empêcher de tomber. Il la tira vers lui, vers le centre de la pièce et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il la sentait. Il sentait sa présence faible dans sa tête. Il sentait ses cœurs battre faiblement. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps. Il pouvait sentir son énergie régénératrice travailler pour la guérir, pour… Le bébé ?! Sa vue se brouilla. Des larmes coulèrent. Il entendait deux autres cœurs battre. Il y avait quatre battements bien distincts. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre une barre en métal. C'était d'un contraste saisissant avec la propre chaleur de son corps et celui de Missy. Leurs énergies régénératrices travaillaient presque en parfaite symbiose. Alors pourquoi son amie ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

L'angoisse lui étreignit la gorge. Et si elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour les sauver, elle et leur enfant ? Et si elle lui avait menti en lui assurant qu'elle pouvait mieux contrôler ses régénérations ? Non, il était sûr qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti sur ce sujet. Mais il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter. En règle générale, une Dame du Temps ne se régénérait pas pendant une grossesse. Personne n'avait jamais pris le risque.

Mais si tout était perdu, pourquoi entendait-il ces battements ? Pourquoi son corps fonctionnait-il ? Pourquoi sentait-il toujours sa présence ? Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas encore réveillée que c'était mauvais signe. N'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même était-ce un bon signe. Peut-être que cela voulait dire que son énergie régénératrice travaillait pour les sauver ?

Le Docteur vit ses mains briller. Il se sentit se crisper avec force.

– Non. Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il ne pouvait pas se régénérer avant de savoir si elle allait se réveiller. S'il se régénérait et qu'il avait espéré en vain, il ne le supporterait pas. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas la perte d'un nouvel être cher. Il ne supporterait pas une seconde fois la perte de son amie. Il ne voulait à aucun prix revivre l'instant où il était mort dans ses bras à la fin de l'année qui n'avait jamais existé. Il ne voulait revivre cette douleur. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre cet enfant encore en gestation. Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette seconde chance. Sans quoi, il était sûr que jamais il ne se régénèrerait. Il était sûr de ne plus pouvoir vivre en continuant de perdre. Si elle ne se réveillait pas, il ne survivrait pas non plus.

Et si elle se réveillait ? Allait-il se régénérer ? Pourrait-il continuer ? Il venait encore de perdre une amie. Bill. Il avait perdu Bill Potts, comme il avait perdu Clara, River, Amy et tous ceux qui avaient précédé. La douleur se répandit dans tout son être, dévastant tout sur son passage. Il voulait pleurer. Tout le monde tombait. Tout le monde partait. Et Missy ? Il avait tant espéré au cours de cette année. Il avait tant espéré retrouver son amie d'enfance. Et il pensait l'avoir retrouvée. Mais pour combien de temps ? Missy n'allait-elle pas finir par avoir la nostalgie des tortures et des meurtres ? Elle était encore si fragile. Et s'il la perdait ? Si elle mourrait ? Si elle l'abandonnait à nouveau ? Certes, elle lui avait fait une promesse avant de sortir du Coffre, mais il se souvenait aussi de leur première promesse. Une promesse qui datait de leur jeunesse sur Gallifrey, avant même qu'ils ne rencontrent leurs premières épouses. Ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours là, l'un pour l'autre. Et finalement, ils avaient brisé cette promesse pendant plusieurs siècles. Missy pourrait-elle à nouveau briser sa promesse ? Il voulait penser que non. Il voulait croire plus que tout, qu'elle reste avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

Et s'il n'y avait que l'incertitude de l'avenir… Non, il y avait aussi la certitude douloureuse. Il devrait changer pour continuer. Il ne serait plus ce vieil homme écossais et cynique. Il ne le serait plus, comme il ne pouvait plus être le jeune homme au nœud papillon ou celui en costume rayé ou celui avec les grandes oreilles. Il serait à nouveau quelqu'un d'autre. A chaque fois qu'il regarderait dans un miroir, il verrait un autre visage, d'autres yeux l'observer en retour. Il ne voulait pas dire ainsi adieu à une partie de lui-même. Il ne le voulait plus, si un jour il l'avait voulu…

– Mmmh… Vos ongles… Vous me faîtes mal, Docteur, entendit-il gémir.

Il baissa les yeux sur Missy. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos. Il pouvait voir la douleur tordre sa bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré tout. Elle était réveillée. Elle reprenait des forces. Le Docteur desserra son emprise sur son corps, la tenant toujours près de lui.

– C'est mieux… sourit-elle avec amusement. Vous voyez ? On est toujours là…

Le regard clair de la Dame du Temps se planta dans celui de son ami. Elle aimait se plonger dans ses yeux. Cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, un temps où tout était plus simple. Elle le vit sourire en retour, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait une profonde tristesse. Elle sentait encore une certaine crainte et une certaine douleur. Pourquoi ?

– Le bébé ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement en essayant de se redresser.

Missy s'agrippa aux manches de la veste du Docteur, paniquée. Était-ce pour cela que son ami était aussi triste ? Y avait-il eu un problème avec leur enfant ?

– Il va bien, lui assura le Docteur avec douceur. Notre enfant va bien.

Il caressa le dos de Missy et resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser qu'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à leur enfant. Ils étaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Il prit tendrement sa main et la plaça sur son abdomen.

– Écoutez, murmura-t-il.

Il voulait qu'elle entende leur enfant. Il voulait qu'elle soit sûre que tout allait bien. Et il avait réussi, s'il se fiait au sourire ému qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? interrogea-t-il, préoccupé.

– Je crois que… ça va. Je sens mon énergie régénératrice. Elle veut faire son travail.

– Moi aussi, soupira-t-il en aidant son amie à se relever.

– Cela ne vous fait pas plaisir ? Nous sommes en vie, pourtant.

La jeune femme se plaça devant l'un des écrans du TARDIS. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser voir où ils se trouvaient.

– Nous, oui.

La voix du Docteur était étonnamment cassante, comme s'il lui en voulait.

– Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir transformé cette fille en Cyberman.

– Bill. Elle s'appelle Bill.

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. Il ne faisait qu'espérer qu'elle soit sincère. Ce n'était pas elle, proprement dit, qui l'avait convertie. C'était son incarnation précédente, c'était le Maître. C'était le Maître qui avait voulu lui faire du mal. Dès qu'il avait compris que Bill était sa compagne de voyage, son amie, il avait voulu en profiter. Et il savait que Missy ne referait jamais une chose pareille. Il savait que Missy regrettait de lui avoir fait ça, même si elle s'en était vantée auprès son incarnation précédente. Il sentait une culpabilité naissante venant de Missy. Et cela le consolait, au moins, un peu.

– Docteur, je suis _vraiment_ désolée.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Il daigna à nouveau lever les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours en colère. En colère contre le Maître. En colère contre lui-même. Bill l'avait attendu pendant dix ans et il ne l'avait manquée que de deux heures. Il était en colère. Il était triste. Il culpabilisait. Il culpabilisait parce qu'à chaque fois c'était la même chose.

« _Ils vous diront toujours que c'était leur choix, mais c'est faux…_ ».

Il se souvenait avoir prononcé ces mots. C'était le Onzième Docteur, lorsqu'il voyageait encore avec Amy et Rory. Tout était de sa faute. Il mettait constamment ses amis en danger, juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas la solitude. Et à chaque fois, il les perdait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il s'en voulait pour ça.

– Docteur ? appela Missy.

Elle semblait s'inquiéter de son silence.

– Je sais.

– Quoi donc ?

– Que vous regrettez.

– Mais ça ne change rien ? Vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Et si elle l'abandonnait après cela ? Et si tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant à cause d'une simple colère. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui avouer ça. Mais saurait-il seulement lui mentir ?

– Je suis en colère contre moi. J'aurais dû la protéger, dit-il simplement en regardant à nouveau les commandes et les boutons devant lui.

– Vous l'êtes aussi contre moi, persista son amie. Parce que c'est moi qui lui ai fait du mal. Si vous restez en colère contre vous, vous m'offrirez la victoire que je souhaitais à l'époque. Et, attention écoutez bien car je ne le redirai plus jamais, je ne veux pas gagner, cette fois.

Le regard de Missy reflétait pleinement sa détermination et sa main toujours posée sur son ventre brillait toujours de cette énergie régénératrice qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer.

– Je suis en colère contre vous, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il plus avec tristesse qu'autre chose. Je suis en colère parce que vous êtes mon amie et que vous avez fait quelque chose d'horrible à Bill dans le seul but de me blesser.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il voulait lui montrer sa colère, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'était plus habitué à laisser ses sentiments le diriger. Il s'était promis de ne plus le faire. Il s'évertuait à tout intérioriser. Mais il savait qu'il devait avoir une réelle conversation avec Missy. Ils devaient se montrer honnête l'un envers l'autre.

– Je vous en veux ! Je vous en veux parce que Bill était mon amie. J'avais espéré pouvoir vous faire confiance et j'ai été déçu. J'ai eu l'impression que vous m'aviez trahi lorsque vous m'avez frappé et que vous vous êtes moqué de ce qui était arrivé à Bill. J'étais en colère contre vous, contre le Maître. Et je m'en veux parce que tout ça est de ma faute. J'avais promis à Bill de la protéger. Je lui avais assuré qu'elle ne craindrait rien et que vous aviez changé, mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur l'une de vos anciennes incarnations…

Le Docteur alla s'asseoir sur l'une des marches derrière lui. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Ses mains recommencèrent à briller.

– Non ! Non ! Pas encore ! cria-t-il en levant les bras au plafond.

L'énergie régénératrice se dissipa. Il était si fatigué. Mais il voulait continuer de parler avec Missy.

– Et en même temps, je ne peux pas complètement vous en vouloir, Missy. Parce que cette ancienne incarnation, elle n'est pas vous.

La Dame du Temps eut un geste d'incompréhension. Elle avait certes changé – du moins y travaillait-elle – mais jamais elle n'avait considéré ses anciennes incarnations comme autre chose que sa propre personne.

– Pas moi ? répéta-t-elle incertaine.

– Bien sûr. Lorsque vous vous êtes régénéré, vous avez changé, non seulement de visage mais aussi de personnalité. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus exactement la même personne qu'à l'époque. Et je sais que vous essayez de changer depuis plusieurs décennies. D'ailleurs, vous avez changé, je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que je vous pardonne.

Il ancra son regard clair dans celui de son amie d'enfance. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne la tenait pas vraiment pour responsable des actes commis par son homologue masculin. Ils étaient différents.

– J'ai peut-être changé… admit-elle d'une voix basse. Mais ce n'est pas ma régénération qui m'a changée. Tous ces anciens visages, physiques et moraux, ils sont moi. Ils sont simplement un mélange, une redistribution, de mes traits, de mes caractéristiques… Je ne vous comprends pas… C'est moi, Docteur.

– Une redistribution ?

Le Docteur n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce terme. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ? Il n'était pas fou, il changeait bien à chaque régénération. Il changeait de visage. Il changeait de goût et de personnalité. Et cela se produisait de manière irrémédiable. Il ne pouvait plus revenir à ses anciennes incarnations. Il ne pouvait plus revenir à son apparence et à sa personnalité originelle. Et Missy non plus ne le pouvait pas.

– Il fut un temps où j'aimais porter un nœud papillon parce que je trouvais ça cool. Je portais aussi un manteau violet. J'étais hyperactif et toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Si j'avais toujours eu cette personnalité, je n'aurais pas pu me poser pendant plus de soixante ans. D'ailleurs, depuis lui, je n'aime plus les pommes. Mon incarnation avant les nœuds papillons aimait les pommes. Ma première incarnation n'aimait pas la musique, alors que moi, j'ai une guitare et j'aime en jouer. Comment pouvez-vous dire que nous sommes toujours similaires ?

Missy ne put retenir un petit rire.

– Vous n'étiez vraiment pas attentif lors de nos leçons à l'Académie... Je vous distrayais tant que cela, déjà à l'époque ?

Il fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard agacé. Était-ce bien le moment de se moquer ? Il se sentit également un peu gêné à ce souvenir. Il était vrai que ses occupations favorites pendant les cours étaient de rendre ses professeurs complètement fous, d'observer Koschei et le distraire lui aussi. Pendant toute leur enfance et toute leur jeunesse, le Docteur s'était évertué à faire en sorte que Koschei décroche de ses cours. Fort heureusement, il y était parvenu un certain nombre de fois. Cependant, il se sentait toujours gêné lorsque Missy lui rappelait ce genre de choses.

– Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas ? fit-elle, mi-amusée, mi-surprise.

Le Docteur hocha négativement la tête. La Dame du Temps n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse en être à ce stade.

– Bon, reprenons les bases alors ! fit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Lorsque le corps d'un Seigneur du Temps arrive à son terme, il change. Nous relâchons ce qu'on appelle une énergie régénératrice. Cette énergie reprend notre ADN et le reprogramme. Nous changeons d'apparence et de personnalité, mais ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était plus nous. Nous sommes toujours la même personne car cette énergie régénératrice réassemble nos cellules ainsi que nos caractéristiques psychiques. C'est comme si d'une régénération à une autre, nous corrigions à chaque fois ce qui n'allait dans notre incarnation précédente. C'est comme si nous essayions de compenser ce qui n'allait pas avant. Ce n'est pas une mort en tant que telle. C'est une renaissance. C'est, certes, douloureux, mais ça reste nous. Vous comprenez ?

– Je déteste quand vous me parlez comme si j'avais encore 70 ans, répondit-il simplement.

– C'est parce que vous vous comportez comme si vous aviez encore 70 ans, répliqua-t-elle en refoulant une nouvelle vague d'énergie régénératrice qui cherchait à la changer, les réparations déjà en grande partie effectuées… Elle ne laissait filtrer que ce qu'il fallait pour le bien de leur bébé. Vous étiez si occupé à fuir que vous en avez oublié le fonctionnement même de notre espèce. À moins que la nature humaine de votre mère ait eu une influence également sur votre capacité à supporter ces changements inhérents aux Seigneurs du Temps.

Sa mère ? Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on pas parlé de sa mère ? Des siècles. Cela faisait bien des siècles qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de ses parents ou de ses frères. Ils étaient tous morts pendant la Guerre du Temps. Et depuis, plus personne, y compris lui-même, ne lui avait reparlé de sa mère. Il y avait pourtant repensé le siècle dernier. Il y avait repensé lorsque la question de l'Hybride était revenue. Deux races guerrières. Une Humaine et un Seigneur du Temps. Ç'aurait été parfait pour créer l'Hybride. En un sens, ses parents avaient créé l'Hybride, puisqu'il l'était en partie.

Missy capta immédiatement ses pensées.

– Ne revenez pas sur cette histoire, je vous en prie… soupira-t-elle avec lassitude et agacement. Je sais que vous n'avez pas fui sur Terre sans raison. Votre mère en est originaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas vraiment de quel siècle mais…

– Du Ve siècle av. J.-C., la coupa sèchement le Docteur. Mais peut-être avez-vous raison. J'ai vu ma mère vieillir et mourir dans son corps, le corps qui m'avait mis au monde… Je l'ai vue garder la même personnalité, toute sa vie. Même après que mon père l'eut sauvée en la changeant en Dame du Temps.

– Cela n'était-il pas ennuyeux ? laissa échapper Missy, curieuse.

Elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre à son manque de tact.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Ennuyeux ? Il ne comprenait pas. En quoi cela était-il ennuyeux ? Rester la même personne. Avoir la chance de garder sa personnalité, son visage. Garder ses repères. Garder ses instincts. En quoi cela pouvait-il être ennuyeux ? C'était merveilleux, au contraire. Bien sûr, il ne prenait pas mal la question de Missy. Elle était simplement curieuse, elle l'avait toujours été. C'était, au moins, un trait de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun.

– M'avez-vous trouvé ennuyeux pendant ces soixante dernières années ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne passais pas mon temps avec vous… répondit-elle avec prudence. Je m'ennuyais souvent, il est vrai… Mais pas en votre présence. Est-ce que vous vous ennuyiez avec moi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

– Comment pourrais-je ? dit-il avec un grand sourire. À chaque fois que je me dis que je vous connais, vous me surprenez davantage. Vous m'avez tant surpris au cours des dernières années.

Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il aimait ce contact. Il aimait passer du temps avec Missy et il ne pensait pas qu'un jour cela pourrait changer.

– Je ne veux pas continuer à changer, Missy. Je ne veux plus. Missy… Ce visage… ce n'est pas le mien. Il était…

– À un homme pendant la Rome Antique, à Pompéi, je sais, l'interrompit-elle.

– Je n'ai fait que copier ce visage, il n'est pas à moi. Ce n'est pas le mien propre, protesta le Docteur.

– C'est pour cela que vous faîtes cette tête ? Parce que vous ne voulez pas vous régénérer ? Pourtant, je croyais vous avoir bien expliqué les bases. Je vais réexpliquer, alors.

La Dame du Temps ouvrit la bouche et leva les mains dans un geste théâtral. Le Docteur la stoppa rapidement. Il ne voulait pas entendre à nouveau ces explications.

– J'ai compris, Missy. Mais, pourquoi – s'il s'agit vraiment de moi – ai-je le visage d'une personne que j'ai déjà rencontrée ?

Il fixa ses mains ridées.

– Mais parce que vous vouliez vous faire passer un message. C'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit. Vous avez pris intentionnellement ce visage, sourit Missy. Comment auriez-vous pu vous rappeler de rester un homme bon, sinon ? Un nouveau visage n'aurait pas été aussi parlant.

Il releva à nouveau les yeux vers elle et il fut surpris de constater qu'elle semblait prendre cela à légère. Elle souriait. Il sentait qu'elle était partagée entre amusement et bienveillance. Il savait, que bien qu'appartenant à la même espèce, elle ne comprenait pas certaines de ses réflexions. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'à chaque nouvelle régénération, il se sentait mourir. Il se sentait perdu.

– Cela ne vous fait-il pas la même chose lorsque vous vous régénérez ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Ils avaient rarement parlé de régénération. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à plusieurs époques et avec différents visages, pourtant. Mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vécu de régénération ensemble. Le Docteur avait fui Gallifrey bien avant sa première régénération. Ils étaient devenus ennemis avant de pouvoir vivre leur première régénération.

– Eh bien… C'est vrai que je peux me sentir un peu perdue. C'est également très douloureux, je ne le contesterais pas. Chacune de mes cellules brûle pour me laisser avec de nouvelles. Et à chaque fois, je regrette de devoir laisser une partie de moi. Mais je sais que je serais toujours moi. Je sais que je garderais toujours ce qui fait de moi une personne à part entière. Je suis aussi curieuse à l'idée de pouvoir faire de nouvelles expériences. Par exemple, j'étais assez excité à l'idée de devenir une femme.

Missy espérait qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Pourquoi, lui, vivait-il ses régénérations comme une mort, comme un point de non-retour ? Certes, il n'avait jamais été très attentif à l'Académie, mais la régénération était un principe inhérent à leur espèce. C'était inscrit dans leur ADN. Le Docteur ne devrait pas se sentir aussi mal à cette idée. Chaque espèce était habituée à leurs caractéristiques propres, ce devait être la même chose pour le Docteur. Même ses animaux de compagnie ne pouvaient effacer quelque chose inscrit dans son ADN. La seule chose qui pouvait poser problème était les gènes humains de sa mère. Pourtant, elle était sûre que l'ADN de Seigneur du Temps était dominant.

– J'ai l'impression de mourir. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus moi qui me regarde. Je me souviens de toute ma vie, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que je regarde avec mes yeux, avoua-t-il. C'est un peu compliqué…

– Comme notre relation, rit la jeune femme. Désolée, reprit-elle en voyant le haussement de sourcil du Docteur. Avez-vous toujours ressenti cela ?

– Plus je change et plus je le ressens. Plus je m'éloigne de mon premier visage et plus j'ai cette sensation de ne plus être celui que j'étais avant.

– Vous n'êtes plus vraiment le même. Après tout, vous avez changé. Pas seulement de visage, dit-elle en voyant que son ami allait répliquer. Je veux dire que même avec votre premier visage et votre première personnalité, vous avez changé. Il y a un début et une fin facilement discernable dans cette incarnation. C'est ce que je veux dire. Ce ne sont pas vos régénérations qui vous forgent. Ce sont vos expériences.

Le Docteur sourit. Il ne se souvenait même pas. Comment Missy parvenait-elle à se souvenir de tant de choses à son sujet ? Son anniversaire. Ses changements de point de vue. Comment faisait-elle ? Lui, se souvenait à peine avoir été un homme lorsqu'il vivait encore sur Gallifrey. Il peinait à se souvenir avoir été un homme à l'origine. La seule chose qui lui assurait cela était Missy et le souvenir de sa famille. Le souvenir de sa première femme et de leurs enfants. C'était la seule chose qui l'assurait qu'il avait été un homme. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se souvenir de tant de choses le concernant ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà trop vécu ? Peut-être était-ce le signe de la fin ?

– Ne soyez pas ridicule, s'agaça Missy. Vous devez vous régénérer. Vous devez continuer. Vous avez encore des choses à faire. Des choses à m'apprendre. Des choses à apprendre à notre enfant !

Elle se leva, s'agrippant à la rambarde. La position assise lui faisait mal. Elle sentait son corps s'engourdir. Des picotements la parcourir. Elle sentait un regain d'énergie. Combien de temps pourrait-elle retarder sa régénération ? Elle se sentait déjà plus vive. Cela ne saurait tarder.

– Serez-vous toujours là ? Notre enfant sera-t-il toujours là ? Est-ce que je continuerai de perdre ? J'ai déjà tant perdu, Missy. Et si je me régénérais maintenant et que vous changiez d'avis ? Et si je me retrouvais coincé encore pour des siècles et des siècles seul ? J'ai peur, Missy. J'ai si peur…

Elle cligna des yeux. C'était si rare de voir le Docteur confesser avoir peur. C'était vraiment inquiétant. Il ne confessait jamais une peur si elle ne le paralysait pas. Elle se souvenait de la première conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur la régénération. Elle se souvenait qu'il la craignait à l'époque. Elle se souvenait de sa peur des Daleks. Elle se souvenait de sa peur au début de la Guerre du Temps. Elle se souvenait de sa peur lorsqu'il était devenu aveugle, cette année. Et c'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle était inquiète. Sa peur allait-elle le décider à empêcher sa régénération ? Il avait peur de la perdre. Elle se sentait à la fois flattée et un peu déçue. Il ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait. Pourtant, il craignait encore qu'elle puisse l'abandonner, se raviser.

– Vous êtes encore fragile. Vous n'en êtes qu'au début. Il y a quelques temps, vous m'avez dit être partagée entre deux avis. Je sens qu'une partie de vous reste attachée à ce que vous étiez. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux baisser les bras parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi près de vous retrouver. Mais j'ai aussi peur qu'il se passe quelque chose. Un événement, n'importe lequel qui vous fasse à nouveau basculer dans votre folie meurtrière. Et je ne veux pas avoir à supporter ça.

– Les… Les tambours ont-ils… Ils ne reviendront pas ? N'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

Missy se sentait soudain plus faible. Elle sentait sa tête tourner. Les tambours… Ils avaient toujours été là… Ils l'avaient tant obsédé… Depuis sa régénération en femme, elle s'était efforcée de ne plus y penser, de ne plus en parler, même au Docteur. Elle avait peur de les voir revenir si elle les mentionnait à nouveau. Ces maudits tambours. Elle savait que sa régénération l'avait aidé à surmonter ce traumatisme, mais elle se sentait toujours mal lorsqu'elle y repensait. Elle sentit alors deux bras passer autour de sa taille.

Le Docteur la serrait contre lui avec tendresse. Il savait qu'il devait la rassurer. Il voulait la rassurer. Il la sentait si mal. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas sentie si fragile ? Elle était au bord des larmes. Il sentit les mains de son amie s'accrocher avec désespoir à sa chemise. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait repenser aux tambours. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il savait à quel point son amie avait été traumatisée par ses tambours qui prenaient à chaque instant plus de place, comme s'ils remplaçaient progressivement tous les autres sons que le Maître pouvait entendre.

– Il n'y a plus de tambours, Missy. Ils ne sont plus là. Vous êtes guérie. Et même s'ils revenaient, je serais toujours là pour vous. Je trouverais un moyen de vous en débarrasser à nouveau. Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais seule avec eux, je vous le promets, murmura-t-il en caressant son dos.

– Donc… vous allez vous régénérer ?

Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui, desserrant sa prise sur sa chemise. Elle fit glisser ses bras sous les siens et les noua autour de sa taille. Elle ne voulait pas briser le contact. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait juste besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.

– J'ai peur, Missy, souffla-t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou.

Le vieil homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait plus continuer de perdre. Mais il avait l'espoir. Il avait un espoir, si fort. Son amie d'enfance et leur bébé. Il savait, cependant, que ni lui, ni elle, ne pourraient retenir indéfiniment leur énergie régénératrice. Par ailleurs, il la sentait se faire plus pressante, alors qu'il serrait Missy dans ses bras. Il sentait leurs deux énergies régénératrices travailler ensemble, se booster l'une, l'autre. Quelque chose l'arracha à cette si douce étreinte. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Missy. Il attrapa sa main, refusant la perte de contact. Son vaisseau avait entamé de lui-même un voyage.

– Je crois que votre TARDIS essaye de vous faire passer un message, dit la Dame du Temps avec un sourire mutin et des étincelles dans les yeux.

– Peu importe, répondit-il immédiatement.

Il vit ses mains briller à nouveau. Il lâcha instantanément la main de Missy.

– Docteur ? appela-t-elle.

– Où nous as-tu emmenés ? s'agaça le Docteur. Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Je ne veux plus changer ! Jamais ! Jamais, plus ! Je ne veux plus continuer à être quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne veux plus continuer alors que tout le monde tombe autour de moi ! Où que nous soyons… je reste…

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il était en colère. Il détestait qu'on lui force la main, Missy le savait. Finalement, elle n'était pas sûre que le TARDIS eut bien fait de les envoyer dans cet endroit, quel qu'il soit. Son ami ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Ses mains brillaient encore. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Était-il si en colère contre son TARDIS qu'il en avait même oublié sa présence ? Elle l'entendit pousser un cri. Un mélange de douleur et de rage. Elle se précipita à sa suite et le vit, à genoux, dans la neige. Elle l'imita et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Désolé… Je suis désolé, Missy. Je ne sais pas encore… je ne sais plus…

– Je n'veux pas changer. Je n'veux pas changer ! Non, non, non, non ! Tout ça est ridicule ! les interrompit une voix, cachée dans le blizzard.

Missy était sûre de connaître cette voix. Elle la connaissait même très bien.

– Hé ho ! appela le Docteur. Y a quelqu'un ?!

– Qui êtes-vous ? répondit l'autre voix en écho.

– Je suis le Docteur !

Ce dernier s'était relevé, intrigué. Ses yeux étaient plissés dans le but de pouvoir observer la personne avec qui il conversait.

– Le Docteur ? Aaaaah ! Je n'crois pas, non. Non, non, non, mon cher. Vous êtes peut-être _un_ docteur, mais... c'est moi _le_ Docteur. L'original… pourrait-on dire.

Le dernier Docteur en date écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Était-il vraiment en face de lui-même ? De son premier visage ? Son premier corps ? Des souvenirs plus nets de Gallifrey, de ses premières aventures l'éclaboussèrent comme une vague géante. Il se souvenait de ce visage, de cette voix… C'était bien lui. C'était le Premier Docteur.

– Je crois que le mot « original » ne pourrait pas être plus vrai qu'en cet instant, se moqua Missy, sa main toujours sur le bras du Douzième Docteur, dans un geste rassurant.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura été aussi réussi que le premier (non, je ne me jette pas de fleurs, où allez-vous chercher ça ? ^^)**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Mourir tel que nous sommes…"**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mourir tel que nous sommes

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**NOTE : Merci pour les reviews ! J'aime toujours avoir des avis quel qu'ils soient, mais c'est encore mieux quand ils sont positifs ! Alors merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter !**

**Merci aussi à ma sœur Zelena Rose Carter qui corrige (longuement…) mes textes ^^**

**Oh ! Et au cas où, elle viendrait vérifier, je dois la vénérer… Oui, oui, ses chevilles sont un peu trop grosses ^^'**

**J'espère que ce chapitre suivra les autres :D**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**– Chapitre 3 – « Mourir tels que nous sommes… »**

* * *

– Toi ? Comment ça pourrait… être… toi ?

Le Douzième Docteur se leva sous le regard méfiant de sa première incarnation. Missy le suivit de près. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt à sa propre incarnation passée, deux mêmes personnes ensemble au même moment était un paradoxe. Elle n'était pas plus rassurée de voir deux incarnations du Docteur en même temps.

– Je vous connais, Monsieur ? interrogea le plus jeune.

– C'est le Pôle Sud ? On est au Pôle Sud ! se réjouit le plus âgé.

Missy leva les yeux au ciel. Cette version du Docteur était bien trop enjouée, cela contrastait fort avec le Premier Docteur.

– Bien sûr, vous ne le saviez pas ?

– C'est là que c'est arrivé.

– Arrivé quoi ?

– Oui, c'est ça…

Le Douzième Docteur tourna autour de lui-même pour mieux s'observer.

– La première fois où… je… toi… enfin, nous… nous sommes régénérés. Tu es en cours de régénération ? Ton visage, il part dans tous les sens, mais tu essayes de le maintenir en place.

Il prit la main de son passé qui la retira immédiatement d'un coup sec.

– Comment se fait-il que… vous connaissiez la régénération ? Êtes-vous un Seigneur du Temps ?

– Tu sais qui je suis. Forcément.

Il avait retrouvé son sourire. Sa première incarnation le contourna et se rapprocha du TARDIS sans faire plus attention à Missy qui préférait garder encore ses distances. Elle n'était pas très sûre de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Ce Docteur avait bien moins subi ses tortures, mais elle le connaissait également comme étant plus dur que ses successeurs. Lui pardonnerait-il sa première trahison ? Pour l'instant, elle était plutôt soulagée qu'il ne lui porte encore aucune attention.

– Vous êtes venu pour reprendre le vaisseau ?

Le Douzième Docteur se retourna toujours souriant.

– Oh non ! Tu… Tu l'appelles encore le « vaisseau » !

Il sauta vers celui-ci, trop absorbé par ses vieux souvenirs pour prêter de l'attention à son amie d'enfance et future mère de son enfant.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Que lui avez-vous fait ? se plaignit le plus jeune des Docteurs.

– J'ai rien fait !

Il perdit son sourire pendant que son passé examinait le « vaisseau ».

– Les fenêtres !

– Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Je ne me souviens pas avoir refusé de changer. Pas à l'époque, murmura le Douzième Docteur, confus.

– Elles ne font pas la même taille !

_« Paradoxe. »_

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce mot flottait dans sa tête. Il jeta un regard en biais à Missy. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il oublier le principe même de paradoxe ? Bien sûr que leur rencontre était une impossibilité mathématique. Leurs lignes temporelles étaient désynchronisées.

– Il a changé ! Regardez-le ! On dirait qu'il a… gonflé ! s'indigna le Premier Docteur.

– Toutes ces années à être plus grand à l'intérieur, essaye un peu de rentrer le ventre aussi longtemps ! Pourquoi tu refuses de te régénérer ?

– J'ai le courage et le droit de vivre et de mourir dans cette enveloppe corporelle, déclara le premier Docteur avec une certaine fierté.

– Vous avez toujours été comme ça, ma parole, s'agaça Missy.

Elle claqua sa langue. Alors, ce n'était pas uniquement tout ce temps passé en compagnie d'Humains. Il y avait bien autre chose. Quelque chose de latent… Elle retint sa respiration en voyant les yeux du Premier Docteur s'élargir sous le choc. Il la fixait avec intensité. Elle savait qu'il la sentait. Il ne voulait peut-être pas admettre que le vieil Écossais était bel et bien lui, mais il ne pouvait pas nier son identité à elle. La Dame du Temps sourit, amusée par l'effet qu'elle réussissait à provoquer sur son ami d'enfance.

– Alors ? Suis-je à ce point traumatisante, Docteur ?

– Le… Vous êtes…

– Oui, c'est le Maître, régénéré en femme, coupa le plus âgé des Seigneurs du Temps, les yeux toujours fixés sur son incarnation passée.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Missy, dit-elle en s'approchant de son premier ami.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas embrasser le Docteur. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait perdu Arkytior et leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Elle ne voulait pas trop le brusquer. Il l'était déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Le Premier Docteur la fixait, incrédule, choqué. Il ne disait toujours rien. Il se contentait de la fixer comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

– Docteur ? commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter.

– Mmmh… Oui ? fit le dernier en date.

– Pas vous, répondit-elle en lui montrant l'autre vieil homme.

– Cela… Comment… Vous êtes…

– Dans combien de temps, pensez-vous, parvenir à dire une phrase correcte ?

Le Docteur original secoua légèrement la tête. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait l'air un peu idiot et il détestait avoir l'air idiot. Mais revoir ainsi son ami en compagnie de sa future incarnation était un choc. Il se souvenait du Maître sur Gallifrey avant sa propre fuite. Il se souvenait de leurs querelles et de leurs désaccords. Il se souvenait des mondes enflammés autour de Gallifrey. Certains étaient l'œuvre du Maître. Il se souvenait qu'il ne pouvait cautionner ce que faisait son ami d'enfance et premier amour, à l'époque. Mais voir leurs deux futurs ensembles… Il se sentait heureux. Il avait retrouvé son ami. Il ne savait pas comment il y était parvenu, mais il y était parvenu. Et combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre leurs premiers problèmes sur Gallifrey et maintenant ?

– Vous êtes revenu ? dit-il un peu confus.

Missy sourit, soulagée. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle connaissait suffisamment le Docteur pour savoir qu'il finissait toujours par lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle craignait que cette vérité intangible ne s'efface au profit d'une autre.

– Je ne peux pas vous laisser trop longtemps, sinon vous feriez des bêtises, se moqua Missy.

Les deux Docteurs arquèrent un sourcil d'un même mouvement. Ils échangèrent un regard. Puis le Douzième Docteur se tourna entièrement vers sa première incarnation, une expression d'horreur se dessinant sur son visage.

– Nous sommes en état de grâce, tous les deux. Mais ça ne durera pas. Et nous avons un choix à faire. Soit nous changeons et nous continuons, soit nous mourrons tels que nous sommes. Mais si tu… Si tu meurs ici… Si ton futur… ne se produit jamais… Si tu ne fais pas les choses que tu es censé faire alors les conséquences pourraient…

Il s'éloigna, de plus en plus horrifié. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un problème. Le dernier Docteur sentit le problème avant même de le voir. Les flocons de neige s'étaient figés.

– La neige… souffla-t-il.

– Oh oui, c'est vrai, fit Missy en se plaçant près du Docteur de sa chronologie.

– La neige ? interrogea le Premier Docteur, alors que les deux amis regardaient autour d'eux, intrigués.

– Regarde la neige ! ordonna le plus âgé.

– C'est extraordinaire.

Le visage original du Docteur écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

– Tout s'est arrêté, remarqua le Douzième Docteur.

– Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta le Premier.

– C'est peut-être à cause de nous. Ou c'est peut-être tout autre chose. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre… le temps est en train de nous poser un gros problème.

– Que ferions-nous sans vos légendaires précisions ? railla Missy.

– Hé ho !

Missy se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait oublié son parapluie sonique dans le TARDIS. Elle serait à la merci de l'inconnu sans les Docteurs.

– Désolé… Désolé… J'imagine que… aucun de vous deux n'est docteur ? reprit un homme qui ressemblait à un soldat de la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Les deux Docteurs échangèrent un regard sous le regard amusé de Missy.

– Vous essayez d'être drôle ?

Une vive lumière blanche les éblouit tous les trois. Le soldat se retourna, sortit son arme et se plaça derrière les Docteurs.

– Elle arrive… Elle arrive, murmura-t-il avec peur. C'est elle.

– Pas humaine, je crois, déduisit le Premier Docteur en voyant les contours d'une créature humanoïde se dessiner. Déclinez votre planète d'origine ainsi que vos intentions. Ici, c'est la Terre, une civilisation de niveau cinq.

– Et elle est protégée, prévint le Douzième Docteur.

– Comment ça protégée ?

La lumière disparut immédiatement avec la femme. Missy haussa les sourcils. C'était d'autant plus inattendu qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était cette créature. Visiblement humanoïde, mais pas Humaine. Si cette créature était belliqueuse, elle reviendrait, mais si elle ne l'était pas, pourquoi s'enfuir ? Et pourquoi ce soldat humain avait-il peur d'elle ? Elle retint un rire, ironique. S'il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'extraterrestres, il avait forcément pris peur devant un évènement aussi inhabituel.

– Super, d'habitude ça ne marche pas, se réjouit le Douzième Docteur.

– Moi, je voudrais plutôt savoir ce qu'était cette chose et si elle va revenir, opposa la Dame du Temps.

– Oh… Cassez pas l'ambiance, Missy, fit le père de son enfant en lui lançant un regard mi-amusé, mi-déçu.

– Protégée par qui ? coupa le Docteur originel.

– Oh, c 'est vrai, on en est qu'au début.

Le plus âgé se gratta la joue, gêné et eut un sourire crispé. Il échangea un regard avec Missy. Elle semblait plus préoccupée par la situation. Il le sentait. Il le voyait. Un seul mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « _paradoxe_ ». Elle avait peur que la première version du Docteur ne se régénère pas. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer s'ils restaient tous les deux au même endroit trop longtemps. Normalement, ce ne devait pas être possible. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au soldat derrière eux. Elle était sûre que la raison de sa présence ici et l'immobilisation des flocons de neige étaient dû au paradoxe. Elle transmit cette certitude au Docteur.

« _Dans ce cas, qu'était cette chose ? Elle suivait visiblement ce soldat_, » remarqua le dernier Docteur.

Missy grimaça. Rien de tout ceci n'était anodin. Et rien de tout ceci n'était une coïncidence.

Le Premier Docteur se tourna vers le soldat, resté muet depuis la disparition de la femme translucide.

– Puis-je vous suggérer, pour votre sécurité, de monter à bord de mon vaisseau, dit-il en sortant sa clé et en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée du TARDIS.

– Vous avez un bateau ? s'étonna le soldat.

– Il veut dire : entrer dans la boîte.

– Un peu étroit, vu sous cet angle… mais vous pourriez être très surpr…

La phrase du plus jeune resta en suspens. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Qu'avait-on fait à son TARDIS ? Missy ne put retenir un petit rire en sentant l'horreur de son ami.

– Mon TARDIS ! Regardez mon TARDIS !

– Mais c'est impossible… murmura le soldat en regardant chaque surface de l'intérieur de la salle de commande.

– M'a-t-on cambriolé ? s'indigna le Premier Docteur.

– C'est… Mais c'est… commença le soldat en avançant un peu plus dans le vaisseau.

– Hideux ! coupa le plus jeune des vieux hommes.

Missy rit à nouveau en regardant alternativement l'homme horrifié et celui qui fermait la porte, les lèvres pincées, visiblement un peu gêné.

– … Plus grand à l'intérieur que ça ne l'est à l'extérieur, finit l'Humain.

– Ah oui, j'me disais bien aussi. Content de pas être le seul.

Le dernier Docteur semblait plus léger en refermant les portes derrière lui et Missy.

– Quel est cet endroit ?

– Cet endroit, c'est… Enfin, ça devrait être mon TARDIS.

Les deux futurs parents se plaçaient déjà aux commandes du TARDIS, pendant que le soldat regardait la salle, émerveillé, et que le Premier Docteur fixait l'intérieur du vaisseau avec horreur. Le Douzième Docteur fit glisser un écran vers son incarnation passée.

– Techniquement, ça, c'est ton TARDIS. Il est à peu près à vingt mètres par là. Tu vois ? Rappelle-toi toujours où tu te gares, le problème va souvent se poser.

– C'est de la folie… Suis-je devenu fou ? s'inquiéta le capitaine britannique.

– De la folie ? Vous êtes un officier de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Vous vous trouvez au Pôle Sud. Vous êtes poursuivi à travers le temps, figé par un alien. La folie, c'est vachement moins cool, s'extasia le plus âgé des Seigneurs du Temps.

– Alors ça, c'est bien vrai, approuva Missy en s'asseyant sur un siège. J'ai une expérience personnelle, sourit-elle en voyant son premier ami froncer les sourcils.

– Première Guerre Mondiale ?

Le soldat ne semblait avoir retenu que cette information. Une information qui était loin de le rassurer.

– À en juger par votre uniforme, oui, répondit le Seigneur du Temps actuel avec désinvolture.

Il ne s'était pas, un seul moment, rendu compte de la portée de ses mots sur cet Humain.

– Oui mais… Que voulez-vous dire… par « première » ?

– Ah, désolé, c'est pas l'heure… s'excusa le Douzième Docteur avec une mine contrite.

– Vous mettez toujours les pieds dans le plat comme ça ? s'amusa Missy.

– Malheureusement, ça m'arrive plus que je ne le voudrais, avoua-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers les commandes du TARDIS.

– Ça suffit les bavardages ! Qui êtes-vous ? s'impatienta le Premier Docteur.

Missy haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi son ami avait-il ce besoin maladif de s'aveugler ainsi ?

– Hum… Tu sais qui je suis. Tu l'as su dès que tu m'as vu. Là, je te dirais bien d'arrêter de faire l'idiot, mais je crois que je connais déjà la suite.

– Je vous assure que je n'ai pas la moindre idée, mais pas la moindre idée, de qui vous êtes.

Le Premier Docteur enleva son manteau et le posa sur les bras son homologue, visiblement très perturbé.

– Apparemment, vous êtes un porte-manteau, se réjouit Missy.

– La ferme, lui répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Eh bien moi, je sais qui tu es.

– Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? fit le soldat, déconcerté, en observant une cassette vidéo.

– Il vous l'a expliqué ! s'agaça Missy.

Ces Humains… Ils étaient si longs à comprendre les choses les plus évidentes. Ils ne faisaient jamais attention, n'écoutaient jamais ce qu'on leur disait… C'était en cela que la Dame du Temps ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son ami d'enfance aimait tant leur compagnie. Elle vit son Docteur mettre l'une de ses mains – brillante d'énergie régénératrice – devant le visage de son incarnation passée. Ce dernier regarda sa propre main, les yeux dans le vague. Il venait de comprendre, de réaliser. Il ne pouvait plus nier, à présent.

– Et paf, sourit le plus âgé.

– Vous… êtes moi… réalisa-t-il avec difficulté. Non… non…

– Et si, j'en ai bien peur, malheureusement.

– Attendez. Vais-je… Oui, vais-je devenir… vous ?

– Eh bien… Il va y avoir quelques faux départs, mais à la fin oui, sourit le Douzième Docteur.

– J'aime beaucoup tous vos autres « faux départs », se moqua Missy. Surtout, le costume rayé.

Le Douzième Docteur lui lança un regard agacé. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser régler tranquillement ses problèmes avec son incarnation passée sans faire de railleries ?

« _N'y comptez pas_, » rit-elle alors.

– Mais je croyais que… commença le Premier Docteur.

– Quoi ?

– Eh bien… J'aurais cru que… que je deviendrais… euh… plus jeune…

– Je suis plus jeune ! se vexa paradoxalement le plus âgé des deux.

C'était vrai en un sens, l'Écossais à la mine indignée avait existé moins longtemps que son moi original…

– Vous aviez l'air beaucoup plus jeune lorsque vous faisiez votre crise de l'âge adulte, le rassura son amie.

– Inévitable… maugréa le Premier Docteur.

– Vous savez ? Je ne suis pas vraiment… sûr de vous suivre… Oh… Seigneur.

Le soldat humain s'assit – ou plutôt se laissa tomber – sur les marches derrière lui.

– Vous êtes en état de choc. Je vais m'occuper de vous. Euh… du brandy. Apportez-lui du brandy. Vous en avez ? J'en avais… quelque part.

– Attendez.

Le Premier Docteur se dirigeait vers le soldat, alors que le Douzième se dirigeait vers un machin rond au mur. Il ouvrit une porte secrète et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool.

– Un pour moi aussi, sourit Missy.

– Certainement pas !

Son Docteur la fixait, interloqué. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne boive une seule goutte d'alcool dans son état.

– Vous êtes un vrai rabat-joie, vous.

Elle fit la moue, alors que son ami lui lançait un regard sévère.

– Asseyez-vous là, mon garçon. Reprenez vos esprits. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de boire ? reprit le Premier Docteur, intrigué.

– C'est pas l'heure, répondit simplement le plus âgé.

– Mais qui êtes-vous, au juste ? interrogea le soldat.

– Moi, je suis le Docteur. Et lui, c'est mon… commença le plus jeune des Seigneurs du Temps.

– C'est assez compliqué. En fait, je suis aussi le…

– Mon infirmier, termina le Premier Docteur, ignorant superbement l'expression horrifiée de son homologue.

Missy ne put retenir son rire. Mais son ami n'en avait que faire. Il restait bloqué sur les paroles de son ancienne incarnation.

– Excuse-moi ? dit-il, toujours sous le choc.

– Oui, je réalise que ça a l'air peu probable… reprit le plus jeune à l'intention du soldat.

– Ça l'est, oui.

– … parce que c'est un homme.

– Quoi ?

Le rire de Missy redoubla devant l'expression de son ami. Il pensa, cette fois, à lui envoyer un regard agacé.

– Les vieux messieurs – tout comme les femmes – peuvent parfois êtes utiles, fit fièrement le Premier Docteur.

– Non, non, non, non, non ! Tu… Tu peux pas dire des choses pareilles.

– Tiens donc. Mais qui dit ça ?

– À peu près tous les gens que tu vas rencontrer dans ta vie.

Ils entendirent bruit sourd derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Missy, peinant à reprendre son souffle, tant elle riait. Elle tremblait, de manière incontrôlable.

– Missy, ne me faîtes pas regretter d'avoir voulu vous sauver la vie, fit son Docteur.

Il était déjà suffisamment horrifié par les propos qu'il avait pu tenir au début de sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin que la future mère de son enfant ne s'esclaffe de la sorte.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit le Premier Docteur en haussant les sourcils. Ma chère, auriez-vous un problème ?

– Au… contraire… parvint-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets.

– Tiens.

Le Douzième Docteur tendit la bouteille d'alcool ambré à son homologue. Missy s'arrêterait bien de rire à un moment donné. La meilleure option qu'il avait était de l'ignorer en attendant que cela passe.

– Vous en avez bu un peu, j'me trompe ?

– Eh bien, oui, je… j'en ai peut-être prit une larmichette… à un moment dans les mille cinq cents dernières années… qui ont été rock'n'roll, répondit le dernier Docteur.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir était si méfiant, si suspicieux et si… malpoli ? Si, il se souvenait de ça. Il se souvenait comment il avait pu traiter ses premiers compagnons. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils étaient restés. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir été capable de dire ce genre de choses sans le moindre complexe. Une chose était sûre, il avait bien changé.

– Tenez. Avalez ça, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.

– Merci, merci… sourit le soldat en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

– Je ne comprends rien du tout, reprit le plus jeune Seigneur du Temps.

– Bien sûr que si, tu comprends ! Je suis ton futur toi !

– Ah, vraiment ? Et j'imagine que ceci est censé être mon TARDIS ?

– _Notre_ TARDIS, rectifia le Douzième Docteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Il y a un problème avec l'éclairage ? interrogea le Premier Docteur en s'approchant de Missy qui venait à peine de faire cesser son rire.

Elle essuya des larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux. Son premier ami lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle sourit, acceptant volontiers et se remit sur pieds en quelques secondes.

– Non, c'est fait exprès.

– Pourquoi ?

Le Premier Docteur s'éloigna de l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos, regardant partout autour de lui.

– C'est… c'est pour l'ambiance !

– L'ambiance ? C'est le poste de pilotage de la plus puissante des machines spatio-temporelles de l'Univers. Pas un restaurant pour Français. Oh ! Seigneur-Dieu ! Qu'est-ce ceci ?

Missy se rapprocha vivement d'eux, alors qu'elle les voyait descendre les marches. Elle ne voulait pas manquer une miette de ce qui allait probablement être la scène la plus drôle de toute son existence.

– Oh… Regardez ce que quelqu'un a dû oublier ici, accidentellement.

Missy pouffa à nouveau.

– Je dirais que c'est une… sorte de guitare, c'est ça ? proposa le soldat.

– Oooh, c'est la vôtre ?

– Pourquoi aurait-il laissé une guitare ici, Docteur ? se moqua Missy.

– De quel côté êtes-vous ? s'agaça le père de son bébé.

– Du vôtre, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

– Mais lequel ? reprit-il en regardant son incarnation passée.

– Je ne voudrais pas laisser passer une miette de ce petit spectacle, Docteur, dit-elle toujours moqueuse.

– Apparemment, on y a joué très récemment. C'est la seule chose qui ait été nettoyée. En parlant de ça, cet endroit aurait bien besoin d'un bon coup de balai. À l'évidence, Polly n'est plus là, malheureusement.

– Bon, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, arrête de dire des trucs comme ça, se plaignit le plus âgé.

Une autre secousse. Le Douzième Docteur se précipita vers l'entrée du TARDIS pour constater qu'ils se faisaient remorquer par un autre vaisseau alien. Il se précipita vers les commandes et actionna à plusieurs reprises le même levier, sans résultat.

– Pourquoi les moteurs ne démarrent pas ? s'agaça Missy.

– Il y a une sorte de signal qui bloque les commandes, lui répondit son ami.

– Merveilleux, grinça-t-elle.

Une autre secousse et une voix féminine s'éleva au-delà des portes du TARDIS.

– Sortez de votre capsule. La Chambre des Morts vous attend.

– Missy et moi, on répare les moteurs. Toi, tu la fais parler, ordonna le dernier Docteur à sa plus jeune version. Tu peux y aller.

Le Premier Docteur sortit du TARDIS. Face à lui se tenait un grand escalier éclairé. Mais tout le reste demeurait sombre.

– Regardez autour de vous, ordonna la même voix.

Il tourna sur lui-même, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Qu'y avait-il donc à voir ? Des lumières s'éteignaient et s'allumaient de toute part.

– Vous vous tenez dans la Chambre des Morts. Tous vous connaissent ici. Car vous êtes le Docteur de la Guerre.

À l'intérieur du TARDIS, le Douzième Docteur se figea, se demandant comment son moi passé pouvait réagir à cette interpellation. Mal, évidemment…

Le Premier Docteur laissa en effet échapper un rire ironique, sans joie.

– Non. Le Docteur, oui. Mais le Docteur de la Guerre, jamais, Madame ! Jamais ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Comment cet être, quel qu'il soit, pouvait ne serait-ce que lui donner ce nom ? Comment osait-elle coller ce mot « guerre » derrière son nom ? C'était impossible, impensable. Il s'était toujours refusé à porter une arme et jamais il n'en porterait.

Toujours dans le TARDIS aux côtés du capitaine et de Missy, le Docteur à l'accent écossais ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran qui lui permettait de suivre la réaction de son passé. Il était anxieux. Et si cette information conduisait le Premier Docteur à refuser la régénération ?

– Nous vous offrons un cadeau, reprit tout de même la femme, sans tenir compte des protestations du Seigneur du Temps. Livrez-nous l'Humain qui est à bord de votre TARDIS et en échange vous pourrez la revoir et lui parler.

Le Douzième Docteur échangea un regard avec son nouveau protégé – dont il ignorait même le nom – avant de se tourner vers Missy qui conservait une expression neutre mais attentive.

– Parler à qui ? interrogea le Premier Docteur sans comprendre.

Un couloir à sa gauche s'illumina. Il tourna la tête. L'ombre d'une femme se dessinait.

Le dernier Docteur observa attentivement la silhouette familière.

– Jeune femme ? Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il curieux.

– Il est là ? Le Docteur est là ?! s'enjoua la jeune femme.

Le Douzième Docteur sortit en courant de son TARDIS, laissant Missy se charger seule de réparer les moteurs. C'était Bill… Bill Potts.

– Docteur ! appela-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il savait qu'elle avait été transformée en Cyberman et qu'elle était morte, mais en cet instant, il voulait juste se réjouir de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, comme elle avait toujours été. Il en était heureux et un peu soulagé, bien que sa raison ne lui dicte de s'éloigner d'elle. Sa raison lui disait que son amie Bill était morte et qu'il ne pouvait pas la tenir dans ses bras.

Le Premier Docteur observa l'étreinte. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait en penser. Il y avait visiblement beaucoup d'affection entre cette femme et son futur moi.

– Je l'savais ! Oui je l'savais ! Je savais que vous étiez pas mort, vous manquez trop de concentration pour mourir !

Le Docteur se raidit à ces mots. L'excitation et la joie avaient laissé place à la colère. Il s'éloigna d'elle, lentement. Il était en colère parce que son amie était morte et ne pouvait se trouver là. Il était en colère parce que quelqu'un était en train d'insulter la mémoire de son amie en la copiant.

– Docteur ? appela Bill plus doucement, une expression d'incompréhension plaquée sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique, la scannant. Il voulait être sûr. Il voulait savoir à quoi il avait affaire.

– Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît. Bill Potts… soupira-t-il. Mon amie Bill Potts a été transformée en Cyberman. Elle a donné sa vie… pour sauver celle de gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Alors, soyons clairs. Personne ne peut imiter Bill Potts ! Personne ne peut se moquer de Bill Potts !

– Bill Potts se tient là, devant vous.

– Comment ça pourrait être possible ?

– Ça ne l'est pas, intervint Missy. Oh, désolée. Je gâche vos retrouvailles ?

– Elle aussi, il fallait qu'elle survive, se désespéra Bill.

Le Douzième Docteur ouvrit la bouche en « o ». Cela promettait des étincelles. Apparemment, Bill détestait toujours autant Missy et cette dernière lui rendrait bien la pareille, seulement pour s'amuser.

– Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda le Docteur.

– Eh ben, pour faire court… En fait, j'ai pécho.

Bill sourit en se souvenant du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Heather.

– Vous… Vous… Vous avez quoi ? coupa le Premier Docteur, interloqué.

– C'est comme ça que les jeunes parlent de nos jours, il faudra vous y habituer, papi, se moqua Missy en s'approchant du Docteur originel.

Son Docteur lança simultanément un regard d'agacement à son amie d'enfance et à son ancienne incarnation.

– Heather. Vous vous souvenez la fille dans la flaque ? Elle a débarqué. Elle est venue me chercher, continua Bill.

– Comme c'est romantique, ironisa le dernier Docteur. Où est-elle ?

Bill fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Maintenant, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Un instant, elle embrassait Heather et celui d'après, elle était ici. Où était passée sa nouvelle petite-amie ?

– Elle est… Elle…

– Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

– Euh… Je sais… J'arrive pas à…

– Vous en souvenir ? Je l'aurais parié.

Le Douzième Docteur se remit à la scanner sous le regard intrigué de son prédécesseur.

– Cet… appareil… Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

– Un tournevis sonique.

– Un… tournevis quoi, vous avez dit ?

– C'est du très bon travail.

– Un tournevis audio, c'est bien ça ?

Trop accaparé par la copie de Bill, le Docteur ne jugea pas utile de se répondre. Missy approuva donc d'un signe de tête.

– Il n'y a que trois marqueurs de faibles intensités qui indiquent que c'est une copie.

– Je vous l'avais dit, assura la Dame du Temps, un bras reposant nonchalamment sur un pilier.

– Non ! Je suis pas une copie, Docteur !

– Bon. Qui vole les visages des morts ?

– Voilà la bonne question ! se réjouit Missy en sautant sur les escaliers, devançant ses deux amis.

Ils montèrent tous les trois jusqu'à une petite pièce. Il semblait y avoir des circuits, des plans en relief. Des points lumineux parcouraient certains murs. Le Premier Docteur mit son monocle pendant que le dernier mettait ses lunettes de soleil soniques. Missy sourit, amusée en voyant les styles radicalement opposés de son ami d'enfance.

– Apparemment… ils maîtrisent la technologie du voyage dans le temps.

– Ils viennent d'un futur lointain.

– Oui, je sais.

Les deux Docteurs se tournèrent simultanément l'un vers l'autre. Choqué, à la vue de son futur, le Premier Docteur en fit tomber son monocle.

– Des lunettes de soleil ?

– Elles sont soniques.

– À l'intérieur ?

Missy leva les yeux au ciel. Une autre silhouette apparut au centre de la pièce, dans un flash de lumière.

– Alors ? Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea le Douzième Docteur.

– Nous sommes ce qui attend à la fin de chaque vie dans l'Univers. À la mort de chaque être, nous apparaissons. Nous vous prenons ce dont nous avons besoin et nous vous renvoyons au moment même de votre mort. Nous sommes… le Témoignage, expliqua la femme en verre.

– Vous venez d'un lointain futur. Vous voyagez dans le temps. Vous vous emparez des gens qui sont sur le point de mourir et quoi ? Vous leur prélevez quelque chose, c'est ça ?

– Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

– Au nom de tous les mourants, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que nous avons dont le futur a tant besoin ?

– Et qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec un capitaine de la Première Guerre Mondiale qui a atterri au Pôle Sud et dans la mauvaise décennie ? demanda le Premier Docteur.

– Nous étions en train de le renvoyer au lieu et à l'instant même de sa mort lorsqu'une erreur de ligne temporelle s'est produite et l'a éjecté dans la mauvaise époque. Maintenant, sa mort doit avoir lieu conformément au déroulement de l'Histoire.

– Ça ne répond qu'à l'une des deux questions, mon cher petit fantôme, remarqua Missy en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

Le Premier Docteur remit son monocle et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

– Si je puis… Qui étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

– Elle n'était personne ! opposa le dernier Docteur. C'est une interface générée par ordinateur, connectée à une banque de données multiforme et interfacée.

– Pour l'amour du ciel ! Voulez-vous bien poser ce jouet ridicule qui fait un bruit agaçant et regarder cette femme ? Vous voyez ? Son visage. Il est légèrement… asymétrique. S'il était généré par ordinateur, il ne produirait pas cet effet.

Maintenant, à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme de verre, il le voyait. Il voyait cette légère asymétrie dont parlait son ancienne incarnation.

– Bien sûr. Tu as absolument raison. J'aurais dû le remarquer, réalisa-t-il.

– Vous l'auriez probablement remarqué si vous pouviez voir correctement.

Le Premier Docteur enleva les lunettes de soleil du visage de son futur et les jeta au sol. Missy rit. Cette journée s'annonçait bien meilleure que ce qu'elle pensait au départ. Les interactions entre ses deux amis venant d'époques différentes étaient très cocasses.

– Excusez-moi, Docteur ! Excusez-moi ! appela le soldat en sortant du TARDIS.

– Retournez à l'intérieur ! ordonna le Docteur en regardant vers le bas de l'escalier.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que la vie de cette jeune femme vient de vous être offerte en échange de la mienne. Et pour tout vous dire… je crois sincèrement… que… que mon heure est arrivée, tenta le capitaine.

– De quoi vous parlez ? Docteur, de quoi il parle ?! s'inquiéta Bill.

– Et donc… autant que ma mort serve à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je serais très heureux de prendre votre place, si cela peut arranger la situation, sourit le capitaine.

– Accordé, fit la femme de verre.

– Non ! Alors ça… ça… ça n'arrivera pas. C'est totalement hors de question ! Vous êtes d'accord ?! hurla la jeune femme à la peau brune.

Le dernier Docteur se mordit la lèvre, d'autant plus qu'il entendait la voix de Missy dans sa tête lui rappelant que c'était peut-être sa seule chance de retrouver Bill. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une copie… S'il s'agissait d'une copie et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait pas échanger la vie d'un innocent pour son propre plaisir personnel. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait faire le bien. Il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il lui chantait.

– Dîtes-moi quoi faire dans ce cas ! Bill Potts me dirait ce que j'dois faire ! lui répondit-il.

– C'que vous avez toujours fait ! Agissez dans l'intérêt de la race humaine.

Le Douzième Docteur eut un bref et presque imperceptible sourire, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il se tourna vers la femme de verre. Il avait pris sa décision.

– Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Tout d'abord, je vais m'enfuir. Toi, avec moi, dit-il à son homologue en commençant à descendre les marches de l'escalier.

– Où allons-nous ? interrogea le plus jeune Seigneur du Temps.

– Et plus important, comment partons-nous sans TARDIS ? reprit Missy.

– S'enfuir est impossible.

– Si, c'est possible et c'est en train de se produire. Et j'emmène Bill et le capitaine avec moi.

– Pourquoi vous annoncez à l'avance vos intentions ? Ne pouvez-vous dont pas arrêter de fanfaronner un instant ?

Missy sourit aux paroles du Premier Docteur. Il semblait plus déconcerté que réellement agacé par le comportement de son futur. Elle-même ne se souvenait pas que la première version de son ami était à ce point impassible en chaque circonstance.

– M. Ronchon vient avec nous, il nous fera rire.

– Et moi ? Vous ne m'emmenez pas, Docteur ? fit la Dame du Temps, faussement outrée.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle vit une lueur d'amusement éclairer le regard de son ami. Elle sentit ses cœurs se serrer. Même avec ses grands sourires, elle sentait et voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentit soulagée pendant une brève seconde à l'idée qu'il puisse envisager de se régénérer à nouveau.

– S'enfuir est impossible, répéta la femme alien, tirant Missy de ses pensées.

– Non, je vais faire bien plus que m'enfuir. Je vais découvrir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes. Et si ça ne me plaît pas, je reviendrai et je vous neutraliserai. Je vous neutraliserai tous autant que vous êtes, menaça le dernier Docteur en pointant un doigt vers la femme de verre.

– Mais bon sang, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? s'agaça le Premier Docteur.

– Pour le Docteur, répondit son futur en levant les mains dans un geste théâtral.

– C'est moi le Docteur. Qui vous êtes, ça, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer, répliqua sèchement son incarnation passée.

Missy leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il avait accepté l'idée de se voir dans le futur…

– Laissez-nous vous montrer, Docteur. Regardez ce que vous allez devenir, répondit la femme de verre.

Des bulles de lumières envahirent toute la pièce. Dans chacune d'elles, le Docteur pouvait voir chacun de ses visages. Chacun des actes moralement discutables qu'il avait commis. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Sa gorge se serra, alors que des voix s'élevaient. Des voix de Daleks. Ses propres voix. Toutes ses voix.

« Docteur ! »

« Exterminer ! »

« Vous serez assimilés dans… »

« Ils sont tous morts ! »

– Le Docteur a marché dans le sang, partout dans l'Univers, à toutes les époques. Le Docteur a bien des noms : « l'Empereur de la Pandorica », « l'Ombre du Valeyard », « la Bête de Trenzalore », « le Boucher de Luncran », « l'Arbre de Garsedone », « le Destructeur de Skaro ». Il est le Docteur… de la Guerre, dit la femme de verre en faisant revenir toutes les images vers elle.

Pourquoi cette femme tenait-elle à montrer à sa première version ceux qu'il allait devenir ? Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à l'appeler le Docteur de la Guerre ? Il ne l'était plus, du moins l'avait-il espéré. Il se sentait horrifié. Tous ces noms. Ces noms, on les lui avait donnés après des actes qu'il avait pu commis. « La Bête » ? « Le Destructeur » ? « Le Boucher » ? C'était horrible. Et maintenant, son premier visage le fixait, encore plus horrifié, si c'était possible. Pour le Douzième Docteur, cela faisait partie du passé. Tout ceci n'était que d'affreux souvenirs. Mais pour le Premier, cela était bien plus. C'était la promesse d'un avenir sombre. C'était la preuve des mauvais actes qu'il allait commettre. C'était la preuve de tout le sang qu'il aurait sur les mains.

Le Douzième Docteur jeta un bref regard à Missy. Elle était bien silencieuse. Il se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle lance des remarques cyniques, qu'elle rit. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Elle était restée silencieuse, mais pas d'admiration ou de joie comme Bill. Non, Missy sentait sa culpabilité, sa douleur et sa peine liées à ces évènements. Et pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Pour une fois, elle respectait ces parties si horribles de sa vie.

– Qu'était-ce tout cela ? s'inquiéta le Premier Docteur.

Sa respiration était difficile. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce « Docteur de la Guerre ». Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qui était probablement son futur. C'était impossible. Il avait choisi le nom de Docteur parce qu'il détestait les armes. Parce qu'il voulait aider les autres. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire de mal, intentionnellement, à qui que ce soit.

– Non, attends, ils ont coupé toutes les blagues, protesta vivement le Douzième Docteur.

Cela ne rassura pas le moins du monde le Premier Docteur, au contraire même. La légèreté de son futur l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi ?

– Faîtes ce que je fais quand je le fais, ordonna le plus vieux Docteur.

Il ouvrit la trappe par laquelle ils étaient entrés grâce à son tournevis sonique et fit descendre la chaîne qui tenait son TARDIS.

– On est censés sauter, maintenant ? s'inquiéta Missy.

– Exactement ! sourit le dernier Docteur en s'accrochant à l'une des chaînes. Missy ! Avec moi. Vite !

Cette dernière s'accrocha à la même chaîne que son Docteur, alors qu'ils descendaient tous les cinq.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? :)**

**Je lance les paris ! Quelle apparence aura Missy II selon vous ? ;)**

**a) Jolie rousse aux yeux verts ?**

**b) Jolie blonde aux yeux verts ?**

**c) Jolie brune aux yeux bleus ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle : "... Ou changer et continuer ?"**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ou changer et continuer ?

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**NOTE : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je dois admettre que la réécriture de cet épisode a été un peu compliqué et a été divisé en trois chapitres, donc il y en aura un dernier, puis je passerais à la réécriture de la saison 11 ^^**

**Merci à ma sœur Zelena Rose Carter qui corrige mes textes ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**– Chapitre 4 – « … Ou changer et continuer ? »**

* * *

– Décolle ! Vite ! ordonna le Douzième Docteur en entrant à la suite de Missy dans la première version de son TARDIS. N'importe où dans l'Univers.

Le Premier Docteur actionna un petit levier.

– Si je peux me permettre, ces cabines de police sont absolument fantastiques, se réjouit le capitaine, alors que le TARDIS était un peu secoué par le décollage.

– Me l'faîtes pas dire, répondit Missy en s'asseyant sur une des chaises présentes dans la salle de contrôle.

L'une des seules choses qui indiquaient une décoration de la part du propriétaire. Elle serra les dents. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée. Même si le temps s'était figé, elle sentait son énergie régénératrice qui voulait reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

– Les systèmes de navigation ne fonctionnent pas très bien. Il m'est impossible de programmer le vol avec… précision, soupira le Premier Docteur.

– Ça va ? s'enquit le plus âgé en regardant Missy de la tête au pied.

– La course et la descente en chute libre ont réveillé mes nausées, grimaça la Dame du Temps en plaçant une main au niveau de son estomac.

Le plus important était de s'empêcher de vomir pour l'instant. Le père de son enfant se gratta une de ses joues, pensif. Puis il sauta vers un rond sur le mur et en sortit une pilule.

– J'étais même pas sûr de mon coup, se réjouit-il sous le regard noir de son amie d'enfance. Prenez ça. Ça calmera aussitôt vos nausées.

Elle avala immédiatement la petite pilule bleue, ravie de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation.

– Et donc, très chère, je suppose que vous voyagez avec lui ? interrogea le Premier Docteur en regardant Bill.

– Je voyageais, répondit-elle. Ça me manque.

Elle échangea un sourire ravi avec son Docteur. Missy mima des vomissements.

« _Écœurant… _» railla-t-elle.

– En tous cas, à lui aussi, vous lui manquez beaucoup. Son vaisseau aurait bien besoin d'un bon nettoyage de printemps.

Le Douzième Docteur se précipita vers son ancienne incarnation, horrifié. Il avait espéré ne plus entendre ce genre de choses sortant de sa bouche. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers un écran représentant une carte, marquée par de petites lumières.

– Non, non, non, non ! Arrête de parler ! Regarde la carte du ciel. Regarde les jolies lumières qui clignotent. Regarde ça. Wouhou ! tenta-t-il, presque désespéré de devoir se traiter lui-même comme un enfant.

Il ne savait pas si Missy riait à gorge déployée ou bien si ce n'était qu'un petit ricanement dans sa tête, mais il parvenait à sentir que ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait beaucoup amusé.

– Il est vous… réalisa Bill. C'est ça ? Il est vous ? C'est un de vos anciens visages !

– Et il ne lui aura fallu que… commença la Dame du Temps en regardant une montre dont les aiguilles étaient toujours imperturbablement arrêtées… un temps indéfini, termina-t-elle après une pause.

– Euh… J'ai bien peur de… une fois de plus, d'être légèrement à la traîne, interrompit le capitaine.

Le Douzième Docteur mit à nouveau ses lunettes soniques.

– Non, pas encore ces lunettes, râla le Premier Docteur. Je te l'interdis.

– J'ai toujours aimé votre côté autoritaire, sourit Missy en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami originel qui sembla assez fier de ce compliment.

Son alter ego du futur, par contre, avait une expression moins convaincue. Bill leva les yeux au ciel. Le soldat, quant à lui, était visiblement gêné.

– C'est parti… lança le Douzième Docteur en faisant apparaître la femme de verre sur le plus grand écran. J'avais raison. Asymétrique.

– C'est moi qui ai dit ça ! protesta le plus jeune.

– C'est du pareil au même, fit le plus âgé en enlevant ses lunettes avant de les poser devant les yeux de celui qu'il avait été il y a si longtemps. Si son visage s'inspire de celui d'une Humaine, identifier le modèle original nous permettrait peut-être d'en savoir plus sur le Témoignage.

– Mais pourquoi dois-je porter ces lunettes de soleil ? s'enquit le Premier Docteur.

– Parce que j'les kiffe. Ne les enlève jamais, d'accord ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'un historique de navigation ?

Le Douzième Docteur se précipita afin de reprendre ses lunettes avant que sa première incarnation ne tombe sur une information compromettante. Il sentit une main le frôler. C'était Missy. Elle avait essayé de lui prendre ses lunettes au vol. Il savait qu'elle était curieuse et il savait aussi que personne ne savait ce qui se trouvait dans son historique et il espérait que cela reste ainsi.

– Vous êtes trop curieuse, Missy, la prévint-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement pas le moins du monde intimidée.

– Je vais essayer de trouver son visage parmi ceux compris dans la base de données du TARDIS.

– Vu d'où vous venez, elle ne doit pas être bien fournie, remarqua la Dame du Temps.

– Je sais, il nous faut une base de données plus grande. Peut-être la Matrice de Gallifrey ? Non, il nous faut une base de données plus grande que la Matrice.

– Donc, en gros, nous essayons d'identifier la femme de verre ? voulut s'assurer le soldat.

– C'est ça, en gros, lui répondit Bill avec naturel.

– Une créature d'une beauté saisissante. Elle est vraiment magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Très raffiné, approuva Missy en regardant une nouvelle fois l'image.

– Mouais… Si on aime les femmes fragiles, lança la jeune femme à la peau brune.

– Mais… Toutes les femmes ne sont-elles pas fragiles comme du verre ? plaisanta le Premier Docteur.

Ce dernier et le soldat de la Grande Guerre rirent, amusés.

– Docteur ! se vexa Missy.

Certes, elle avait passé la plupart de sa vie en tant qu'homme, mais dès qu'elle s'était régénérée, elle avait accepté immédiatement sa nouvelle condition. Elle aimait être une femme. Elle se sentait plus maline, plus patiente et plus légère. C'était comme si elle n'était plus écrasée par son habituel ego masculin. Elle ne pouvait pas nier sentir qu'elle avait moins de force physique que ses versions masculines, mais, étrangement, cela ne lui manquait pas. Elle se sentait bien en femme et en était même très fière.

– Très drôle. Vraiment très drôle, rit le soldat.

– Ah oui, vraiment ? s'enquit Bill.

Pour la première fois de leur existence, les deux amies du Docteur étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

– Oh, ma chère, j'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas de savoir que j'ai eu… quelques expériences avec la gente féminine, sourit le Premier Docteur.

– Moi, aussi, répondit Bill avec aplomb.

Les visages du Soldat et du Docteur se fanèrent.

– Bonté divine… souffla le capitaine.

– Les femmes sont bien supérieures aux hommes, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Docteur, s'exaspéra Missy.

– Ce n'était pas pour vous que je disais ça, Maître… commença le plus jeune des Docteurs.

– Missy. Je suis une Dame du Temps maintenant, et je me fais appeler _Missy_, insista-t-elle.

Les deux Docteurs échangèrent un regard. L'un déconcerté, l'autre imperturbable.

– Ne refais plus cette erreur, à l'avenir. Elle tient beaucoup à sa nouvelle condition, lui assura le plus âgé.

Le Premier Docteur regarda à nouveau son amie d'enfance. Il devait avouer ne plus avoir vraiment prêté attention à l'apparence du Maître depuis qu'il avait compris que cette femme était son plus vieil ami dans tout l'Univers. Il avait momentanément oublié ce qu'il était devenu.

– Attendez, vais-je… ? Cela va-t-il m'arriver aussi ?

– Euh, attends que je réfléchisse…

Missy leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le père de son enfant tenter de se remémorer tous ses anciens visages et corps. Avait-il vraiment perdu toute notion de temps ? Au point d'en oublier pareille chose ? Non… Elle refusait de le croire.

– Ah Bill, du coup, je suis sûr maintenant : j'étais bien un homme à l'origine ! annonça-t-il comme en réponse à une discussion antérieure.

Le Douzième Docteur désignait son alter ego plus jeune et la jeune étudiante et ex-cantinière bondit d'excitation.

– Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes le vrai ! (Le Douzième Docteur lui lança un regard agacé et offensé.) Enfin le premier, l'original, je veux dire… Vous êtes lui quand il est né, le Docteur qui a été un enfant et tout…

Les maladresses de Bill étaient aussi drôles qu'exaspérantes pour Missy. Les Humains avaient une façon de voir les choses tellement étriquée… Mais qu'il était drôle de voir Bill Potts chercher ses mots, des mots qui ne faisaient qu'aggraver sa situation inconfortable…

Une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir, signifiant que le TARDIS avait atterri. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

– On est où, là ? s'inquiéta Bill en voyant le ciel rouge et l'atmosphère sombre de l'environnement extérieur.

– Tu as piloté le vaisseau à la perfection, constata le Premier Docteur, presque avec étonnement. Nous nous trouvons au… centre même de l'Univers.

– Ici se trouve la base de données la plus complète de tous les temps. Sauf qu'il y a un tout petit problème…

– Lequel ?

– Elle veut me tuer, annonça le Douzième Docteur avec un grand sourire avant de franchir les portes.

– Bien sûr… Il fallait bien s'y attendre… Après tout, où n'essaye-t-on pas de vous tuer ? soupira Missy en passant une main sur son front.

Le Premier Docteur écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Ou plutôt, comment allait-il en arriver là ? Se mettre en danger ne l'avait jamais dérangé, mais s'en s'amuser ainsi, c'était… dérangeant… Qu'allait-il lui arriver pour qu'il devienne ce fou aux lunettes de soleil soniques, toujours en train de fanfaronner comme s'il était sûr de sa victoire même alors qu'il dévoilait tous les détails de son plan à l'ennemi ? Toujours perdu quant à son avenir, il lança un bref regard à Missy avant de sortir à la suite de Bill et de son incarnation future.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos lui sourit, se voulant rassurante. Elle ne voyait que trop bien la différence entre son ami originel et actuel. Et elle sentait l'inquiétude du Premier Docteur croître à mesure que le temps passait. Elle avait senti son horreur lorsque cette dame de verre lui avait montré son avenir, lui avait parlé du Docteur de la Guerre. Elle avait rarement perçu des sentiments aussi violents qu'à cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas trop le brusquer, d'autant plus qu'il fallait le convaincre de se régénérer.

Elle soupira, déjà abattue. En plus de devoir convaincre son Docteur, elle devait convaincre le Docteur du passé pour éviter tout paradoxe et la destruction de l'Univers. Comment allait-elle faire cela ?

– Vous allez bien, Madame ? s'inquiéta le soldat.

Missy balaya la salle de contrôle du regard. Vraisemblablement, on l'avait laissée seule avec le capitaine.

– Je réfléchissais à la manière de sauver la vie de mon ami et l'Univers par la même occasion, répondit-elle simplement en se levant d'un mouvement rapide.

Elle ne s'amusa pas du trouble de l'Humain, tant elle était concentrée sur son nouvel environnement, clairement hostile. Elle sentait le danger se cacher à chaque coin, chaque intersection, chaque colonne, chaque ruine, chaque recoin. Où le Docteur les avait-il emmenés ?

– La manufacture de Willengard, dit le Douzième Docteur, comme en réponse à ses pensées. Jadis, le cauchemar des Sept Galaxies. Aujourd'hui, le foyer des déshérités.

Missy s'approcha de lui, agacée. Il n'avait pas osé les amener ici, n'est-ce pas ? L'endroit le plus dangereux de l'Univers… Ils échangèrent un regard. L'un était débordant de colère, l'autre désolé. Elle savait qui vivait dans cet endroit maudit. Elle savait qui étaient ces déshérités et elle ne voulait pas les voir. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de tels risques. Elle ne voulait pas que les Docteurs prennent un tel risque.

– Dîtes ? Il y a quelque chose qui bouge par-là, fit remarquer le soldat en sortant son arme à feu.

« _Cela ne plairait pas aux Docteurs, _» se dit Missy.

– Veuillez reculer, je vous prie, tenta le Premier Docteur.

– Sûrement des rats. J'ai l'habitude des rats, répondit le capitaine avec confiance.

– C'est pour ça que j'aimais tuer les petits malins, lança Missy, un petit sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Elle sentit le regard réprobateur du père de son enfant. Elle sentit une certaine inquiétude refaire surface et un nouvel espoir. Comment avait-elle pu à la fois l'inquiéter davantage et lui donner espoir ? Elle ne put s'attarder sur la question à cause d'une soudaine attaque. Une sorte de poulpe venait de se jeter sur le visage du capitaine. Le Douzième Docteur et Bill se précipitèrent vers lui – maintenant allongé sur le sol – et le Seigneur du Temps utilisa son tournevis sonique sur la créature. Elle s'enfuie vivement.

– Respirez. Respirez, capitaine.

– Cette créature me dit quelque chose, murmura le Premier Docteur.

– Elle a muté un petit peu, mais sinon oui, tu la connais, confirma son alter ego.

– Allez, mon brave, tout va bien.

– Emmène-le au TARDIS.

Sur les dernières paroles du plus âgé des Seigneurs du Temps, le plus jeune tendit son bras vers son vaisseau et le soldat. Tous deux partirent en direction de la cabine de police et y pénétrèrent.

– C'est quoi ces trucs ?! paniqua Bill.

– Des Daleks, répondit Missy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous nous avez emmenés voir les Daleks, Docteur, lui reprocha-t-elle.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne les verrez plus longtemps, vous retournez au TARDIS. Toutes les deux.

– Pardon ?

Missy se plaça devant son ami d'enfance, un air de défi sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de retourner au TARDIS jouer les nounous pour deux êtres humains.

– Pourquoi ? fit alors Bill, souhaitant rester et aider le Docteur.

– C'est stupide. Vous êtes entouré par des êtres qui sont nés pour tuer et vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul ? s'agaça la Dame du Temps.

– Oui, approuva le Docteur comme si cela allait clore la conversation.

– Vous rêvez, railla Missy.

Bill la regarda, étonnée. C'était seulement la seconde fois qu'elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord sur une chose. C'était si étrange de voir ce monstre, cette femme – anciennement – démoniaque se préoccuper autant du Docteur ? Mais s'en préoccupait-elle vraiment ? Bien sûr. Bill ne pouvait plus en douter. Missy avait risqué sa vie pour le Docteur sans raison apparente et était prête à le refaire. Missy voulait juste le protéger, comme elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cela. Devait-elle faire front avec Missy pour convaincre le Docteur de les garder avec lui ? Devait-elle continuer à s'efforcer de l'ignorer ?

– Bill, vous devez veiller sur le capitaine. Et vous, Missy, vous devez protéger notre enfant avant de…

– Vous mentez, coupa Bill. Vous pensez que je suis une copie, un piège ! dit-elle avec colère.

– Avant de vous protéger, vous ? Je vous rappelle que je suis en pleine régénération, alors…

– Stop ! coupa le Docteur. Je ne vais pas y arriver si vous me parlez en même temps, s'agaça-t-il. D'abord vous, Missy.

– Non, pas moi, dit-elle avec autorité.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que nous devons parler.

– Ici ? Maintenant ?

– Non, une fois que vous aurez renvoyé la copie de votre petit animal de compagnie à la niche.

– Je ne suis pas une copie ! s'énerva la jeune femme à la peau brune. Docteur ?! Comment vous pouvez penser ça ?

Elle qui avait, pendant quelques secondes, songé à appuyer Missy, maintenant, elle regrettait cette pensée.

– Je n'sais pas ce que je pense, précisa le Docteur. Mais… s'il y a une infime chance pour que Bill Potts soit vivante et qu'elle se tienne devant moi, alors il est hors de question, sous aucun prétexte, que je remette sa vie en danger ! expliqua-t-il.

– Non, sérieux ? Vous êtes en train de me regarder, vous savez si c'est moi qui suis là ?

– C'est exact. Et j'vous demande de respecter ça. Et de me respecter…

– Vous êtes un con ! lui cria-t-elle. Vous savez ça ?! C'est fou, franchement ! Un pauvre con d'idiot !

– Oh… s'amusa Missy.

Elle n'avait jamais vu personne insulter ainsi le Docteur. C'était surprenant. Mais elle aimait bien ce côté passionné et emporté de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait absolument pas que qui que ce soit le sache. Cependant, alors qu'elle regardait le Docteur – toujours concentré sur Bill –, elle sentait qu'il savait ce qui s'était formé dans sa tête. Maudite télépathie !

– … Comme je vous ai toujours respecté, c'est compris ? termina-t-il inutilement.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le Premier Docteur apparut, visiblement contrarié.

– Si je vous entends encore dire des grossièretés pareilles, jeune fille, je vous donnerai une sacrée fessée que vous sentirez passer. Attention, menaça-t-il avec sérieux.

Le Docteur eut une exclamation horrifiée, alors que son incarnation passée refermait à nouveau la porte d'entrée du TARDIS. Non ! Non ! Non, il n'avait pas pu dire ça, si ? Non, il n'avait pas pu dire une chose pareille. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'il puisse sortir de pareilles horreurs tout en étant horrifié par celles-ci à l'avenir ? Il entendit le rire de son amie d'enfance résonner à ses oreilles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle puisse entendre tout ce que disait sa version originale ?

– Oh, je vous en prie, je veux voir ! s'extasia Missy. Dîtes des grossièretés, très chère.

Mais Bill ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était trop concentrée sur ce que le Premier Docteur venait de dire. Elle se sentait si mal à l'aise et pourtant, une partie d'elle-même voulait rire de la situation et de la tête de son ami, comme le faisait Missy.

– Est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé ? pria le Docteur, toujours horrifié.

– J'ai l'esprit vachement ouvert. J'veux dire, je suis consciente que nous avons une relation maître-élève…

– On va oublier ce qui s'est passé et ne plus jamais reparler de ça ?

– Moi, j'espère qu'on en reparlera souvent ! Et j'espère aussi qu'on en rira très souvent, sourit-elle.

– En tous cas, j'en rirai très souvent, moi, se moqua Missy.

Bill lui lança un regard étrange. Elle n'était pas agacée par la remarque de Missy. Pour la énième fois de la nuit, elle partageait même son avis. Cette scène avait été très drôle, certes un peu gênante pour elle, mais assez drôle, dans l'ensemble. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du TARDIS, résignée. Elle ne voulait pas donner plus de soucis au Docteur. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le laisser en danger. Peut-être que Missy aurait plus de chance qu'elle. Même si elle n'était toujours pas ravie par cette idée, elle savait que la mère de son futur enfant avait plus d'influence qu'elle sur le Docteur.

– Revenez vivant, le pria-t-elle, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

– Soyez là à mon retour, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Bill vit ses yeux briller. Il espérait vraiment la revoir. Il envisageait de la revoir. C'était bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se résigna à passer les portes du TARDIS, laissant aux deux anciens amis un moment de solitude.

– Vous vouliez parler ? fit le Docteur après un petit silence.

– Vous reviendrez ? demanda Missy.

Elle ne cacha pas sa préoccupation. Elle ne voulait pas la lui cacher. Elle voulait qu'il sache tout ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle voulait qu'il soit conscient d'absolument tout. Parce que, s'il était conscient des choses, il se pourrait qu'il ait plus de mal à se laisser mourir.

– C'est dangereux, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

– Alors je viendrai avec vous, assura-t-elle. Je ne vous laisserai pas aller courir je ne sais quel risque dans votre état ! opposa-t-elle.

– Vous m'avez aidé lorsque les Cybermen ont attaqué, Missy. Mais là, je peux m'en sortir seul.

– Si vous pouvez vous en sortir aussi facilement, alors pourquoi nous envoyer dans le TARDIS ?

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos jeta une main vers la cabine de police bleue. La prenait-il pour une idiote ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas les dangers de l'Univers ? Le danger que pouvaient représenter les Daleks… Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse à nouveau y faire face seul.

– Parce qu'il est hors de question que vous couriez un quelconque danger ! Il est hors de question que Bill, vous ou notre enfant soyez en danger !

– Notre enfant ?

– C'est pas vrai, soupira la Dame du Temps, exaspérée par la perspective d'être encore interrompue.

Le Premier Docteur avait refait son apparition, plus perturbé que la dernière fois. Il gardait ses yeux fixement posés sur Missy. Un enfant ? Un enfant avec le Maître ? Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé de fonder une famille. Certes, ils avaient eu des sentiments très forts pendant longtemps, mais il pensait que, depuis leurs mariages, il ne se passerait plus jamais rien entre eux. Et voilà que non seulement il retrouvait son meilleur ami, mais qu'en plus, il lui avait fait un enfant. C'était troublant. Il venait de perdre ses autres enfants et maintenant, il était à nouveau père. Le Maître – non, _Missy_ – et lui allaient devenir parents. Ils avaient créé une autre vie, tous les deux.

– Nous… Vous… Vous attendez un enfant ? voulut-il s'assurer.

– Depuis quelques mois, oui, approuva Missy en regardant le Premier Docteur dans les yeux.

L'annoncer à son propre Docteur avait été suffisamment difficile. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée devoir répéter l'opération une seconde fois. Une partie d'elle était vraiment lassée par cette situation, mais la nervosité restait la partie la plus importante. Elle savait qu'il venait de perdre ses premiers enfants et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment il pourrait réagir à une si grande nouvelle dans un lapse de temps si court.

– Cela veut-il dire que… que nous sommes en… couple ?

Missy et le Douzième Docteur échangèrent un long regard. En couple ? Non, ils n'étaient pas en couple. Ils étaient simplement amis. Enfin, si l'on pouvait qualifier leur amitié de simple. Ils avaient été amoureux et depuis, leur amitié restait teintée d'une certaine intimité que chacun appréciait. Ils n'étaient pas uniquement des amis, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des amoureux. Missy savait qu'elle avait toujours aimé embrasser le Docteur, comme elle avait toujours apprécié embrasser sa première épouse. Et elle savait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Non, ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils étaient plus que cela. Mais quoi ? Car ils ne pouvaient pas réduire cela à une simple définition. C'était bien trop compliqué. Les caractéristiques de leur relation correspondaient simultanément à l'amitié et à l'amour. Ils étaient amis et amants, parfois du moins.

– Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en couple, commença Missy.

– Oui, c'était juste une fois parce que… Pourquoi, au fait ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami avait vraiment de graves problèmes de mémoire.

– Vous veniez de perdre la vue, répondit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

Et cela expliquait tout. Elle se souvenait de la détresse du Docteur lorsqu'il était revenu la voir pour la première fois. Elle se souvenait de chacune de ses visites, où il restait hors du Coffre, lui parlant, lui demandant son aide. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de l'aider, notamment en essayant de le guérir avec son énergie régénératrice, il s'était éloigné. C'était pour cela, qu'il avait fini par ne plus pénétrer dans le Coffre lorsqu'il lui demandait de l'aide. Mais il y avait cette première fois. Il y avait eu cette première nuit. Cette première nuit où il avait eu peur de rester seul, dans le noir. Alors il était venu la voir. Ils avaient parlé. Elle l'avait rassuré. Et de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient arrivés à faire ce qu'ils n'avaient plus fait depuis presque deux mille ans. Après cette nuit, elle avait essayé de lui rendre la vue, mais il avait toujours trouvé un moyen pour lui échapper, prétextant qu'elle aurait besoin de cette énergie régénératrice un jour et qu'elle pourrait lui faire défaut.

– Perdre la vue ? s'inquiéta le Premier Docteur.

– C'est pas l'heure, fit immédiatement son alter ego.

Le Premier Docteur sortit entièrement de la cabine de police, toujours sans détacher ses yeux de son amie et future mère de son enfant. Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Il enlaça brièvement Missy. Il se sentait raide, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pris personne dans ses bras. Il sentit la surprise de son amie avant d'entendre sa voix ou de voir son visage. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

– Merci pour ce cadeau, mon amie, souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas refuser de te régénérer en sachant une telle chose ! objecta-t-il en se détachant de Missy pour se tourner vers lui-même.

– Je n'ai encore rien décidé, alors si vous voulez bien…

– C'est tout décidé, Docteur. Je ne rentrerai pas dans ce TARDIS sans avoir la confirmation que vous y reviendrez également.

– Missy, notre enfant… protesta le plus âgé des Docteurs.

– Notre enfant a survécu à une armée de Cybermen. Je suis en pleine phase de régénération, alors il pourra s'accrocher encore.

– Certainement pas ! objecta alors le Premier Docteur.

– Écoutez ce vieux bougon, approuva alors son futur.

– Vous vous liguez contre moi, si je comprends bien ? déduisit Missy en voyant les deux Docteurs se poster devant elle pour faire front commun.

– Il est hors de question que je perde une telle chance, continua le plus jeune.

– Vous entendez, Missy ?

– Oh, vous, taisez-vous un peu ! Ce n'est pas avec la perspective que nous lui offrons de notre vie qu'elle va décider de nous laisser tranquilles.

La Dame du Temps retint mentalement cette scène. Elle devait la garder en mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait retourner contre lui les remarques du Docteur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait. Elle était ravie de voir qu'au moins l'un des Docteurs prenait bien sa grossesse. Elle était ravie de voir la joie et la fierté dans les yeux du Premier Docteur. Elle en était d'autant plus ravie qu'elle sentait le Douzième Docteur s'accrocher un peu plus à l'espoir qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre que lui-même l'ait remarqué.

– Je veux bien retourner dans le TARDIS, mais à une condition, dit-elle.

Missy eut un sourire mutin. Les deux Docteurs échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le Premier Docteur ne savait pas vraiment comment avait évolué le Maître, mais il restait convaincu que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

– Que voulez-vous ? interrogea le Douzième Docteur, légèrement méfiant.

– Vous devrez revenir, vous régénérer – tous les deux – et m'emmener manger dans ce petit restaurant français du début du XXe siècle dont vous m'aviez parlé.

– Vous souhaitez que nous mangions tous les trois ? s'étonna le Docteur de tout son accent écossais.

Missy rit. Cette perspective était très plaisante. Deux Docteurs auprès d'elle pour une soirée. Deux Docteurs qui ne cessaient de se disputer. Non seulement, elle mangerait bien, mais en plus elle aurait un spectacle compris dans le lot et plus si affinités. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil, un air mystérieux flottant sur le visage.

– Vous le saurez quand vous reviendrez, Docteurs, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de rentrer dans le TARDIS sans un regard en arrière.

Elle sentait qu'elle avait piqué sa curiosité et elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle pensait. Il était comme ça. Toujours à chercher des réponses. Elle s'assurait qu'ils reviennent – ne serait-ce que pour connaître le fond de sa pensée – même si elle ne pouvait pas les protéger directement.

– Ça alors ! Comme ça, on est transparente ? lança Missy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle haussa un sourcil, toujours adossée contre les portes fermées du TARDIS. Elle observait le Capitaine, visiblement pétrifié et celle qui se faisait passer pour Bill Potts.

– Je le savais. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec vous. Vous ne pouviez pas être cette fille, continua la Dame du Temps.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, cherchant plus d'assurance. Elle devait se montrer assurée. Son adversaire ne devait avoir aucune conscience de la moindre de ses petites failles. Tout ce qu'elle avait était son cerveau. Elle n'avait plus de parapluie sonique. Certes, elle pouvait fabriquer une arme avec des feuilles de papier, mais il lui faudrait le temps d'attraper lesdites feuilles. Il lui faudrait également connaître cette créature dont elle ne savait toujours rien.

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Et je suis Bill Potts, affirma-t-elle en reprenant l'apparence de la jeune femme.

– Tiens donc ! Et moi, je suis vraiment Mary Poppins, railla Missy.

– Je peux tout vous expliquer, si vous m'en donnez le temps, tenta Bill.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos plissa les yeux. Devait-elle vraiment prendre la peine de l'écouter ? Avait-elle d'autres options ? Attraper le capitaine et sortir du TARDIS ? Ses chances de réussite étaient bonnes, du moins si elle excluait l'hypothèse que cette femme de verre puisse aller aussi – plus – vite qu'elle, un Humain sur les bras. Appeler le Docteur ? Ses chances étaient plus minces. Elle sentait que les Docteurs s'étaient éloignés du TARDIS. Même avec l'ouïe phénoménale des Seigneurs du Temps, elle ne pouvait garantir le résultat. Attraper un objet lourd et frapper la fausse Bill ? Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas que du verre l'apparence. La solution la plus viable, compte tenu du manque d'information dont elle disposait, était de l'écouter. Au pire, elle gagnerait suffisamment de temps pour trouver une autre échappatoire.

Missy s'approcha du soldat humain, résignée. Si cette chose avait été en mesure de l'attaquer ou avait voulu l'attaquer, elle l'aurait déjà fait, non ? Ou bien cela n'était-il qu'une tactique pour mieux gagner sa confiance ? Mais pourquoi s'embarrasser de sa confiance ? Si cela avait été le plan de Missy, elle se serait amusée à trahir la confiance de quelqu'un, voir sa tête déconfite, mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas une personne seule qui faisait ça par pur amusement. C'était plus comme une organisation.

– Je vous écoute ?

– Je suis Bill Potts, mais je fais partie du Témoignage, maintenant, commença ladite Bill.

– Oui, oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Témoignage ? s'impatienta la Dame du Temps.

– Nous extrayons temporairement les mourants de leur flux temporel, dupliquons leur mémoire, puis nous renvoyons leur enveloppe corporelle au moment même de leur destruction, sans douleur, sans angoisse, ni aucun souvenir du processus, expliqua la jeune femme.

– Et dire que j'espérais que ce soit un plan diabolique. Vous me décevez ! fit Missy, d'un air faussement courroucé.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

– Vous espérez me faire avaler ces couleuvres ? Vous êtes uniquement là pour sauvegarder les morts ?

Missy se sentait légèrement rassurée car cela voulait dire qu'elle et son enfant ne craignaient rien. Mais peut-être avait-elle trop longtemps côtoyé le mal ? Car elle était presque sûre qu'un tel acte ne pouvait être à ce point désintéressé. Et pour cause ! Elle-même avait sauvegardé l'esprit de personnes décédées pour en faire une armée de Cybermen. Un cadeau pour son Docteur.

– Nous donnons la possibilité aux morts de parler à travers les avatars de verre.

– Un témoignage, comprit Missy.

– Si le Docteur a eu accès à la banque de données qu'il voulait consulter, il pourra vous le confirmer.

C'était donc uniquement pour protéger la mémoire ? Des vraies personnes avaient eu cette idée sans arrière-pensée ? Oui, il devait bien en exister en dehors du Docteur. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle allait devoir convaincre le Docteur de laisser ce soldat humain mourir. C'était censé être son heure. Il devait retourner dans sa chronologie. Le temps devait reprendre son cours. Mais Missy n'était toujours pas rassurée de laisser Bill seule avec le capitaine. Le Docteur lui en voudrait de le laisser sciemment en danger.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir. On va retrouver le Docteur, annonça Missy.

– Il ne nous avait pas demandé de rester dans le TARDIS ? fit Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

La Dame du temps sourit avant d'ajouter :

– Depuis quand j'écoute le Docteur ?

– Sortis de leurs coquilles… murmura le Premier Docteur.

Il plaça son monocle sur son œil et observa minutieusement ce qu'il tenait en main. Quelque chose de long et de très familier.

– Des Daleks, fit Missy derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

– Ah, c'est vous, mes chères amies, se réjouit le Docteur.

Il tenta d'ignorer la remarque de Missy sur les Daleks. C'était bien ce qu'il avait soupçonné en voyant ces morceaux éparpillés partout. Il était entouré de Daleks. Tous ses membres se tendirent. Des Daleks… Depuis Gallifrey, il n'en avait rencontré que deux fois. Lorsqu'il avait atterri sur Skaro par accident avec les professeurs de Susan et sa petite-fille, et lorsqu'il avait dû éteindre une arme qui menaçait de détruire des mondes entiers. Ce jour-là, il avait perdu une compagne de voyage. Réduite en cendres par l'énergie de l'arme. Il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir laissée l'aider. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas lui avoir tenu tête et de ne pas l'avoir renvoyée en sécurité. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être entouré de Daleks. À l'idée qu'une future compagne ne disparaisse encore par leur faute. À l'idée que son futur enfant ne disparaisse par leur faute… encore un enfant perdu. Mais à quoi avait bien pu penser son moi futur en les amenant ici ?

– Mes ? Elle aussi ? Vous ne la connaissez pas encore pourtant, se moqua son amie d'enfance.

Elle se colla un peu contre lui. Elle sentait son angoisse croissante à la vue de ce lieu, visiblement toujours peuplé. Et elle comprenait bien. Elle-même en voulait au père de son enfant de les avoir conduits ici. D'autant plus si cette femme de verre avait raison et que le capitaine devait mourir, conformément à l'Histoire.

– Elle me semble être une future compagne assez acceptable, en dehors des grossièretés, bien entendu.

Bill sourit, amusée. Pourvu qu'il ne répète pas sa menace. Parce que même si elle la trouvait drôle, cela la mettait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise.

– Mais vous ne devriez pas être ici. C'est dangereux. Particulièrement pour vous, Maitre.

Missy haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que cette incarnation allait un jour finir par l'appeler Missy ? Non pas qu'elle n'aimait plus son nom, mais elle était une femme, maintenant. Cependant, elle appréciait l'attention toute particulière qu'il lui portait. Elle se souvint des grossesses d'Arkytior. Il avait été si attentionné, si protecteur. Maintenant, c'était elle qui faisait l'objet de tant d'attention, ce qui lui paraissait très étrange lorsqu'elle repensait à sa propre attitude protectrice lorsque son épouse avait eu leur fille.

– Déjà, c'est Missy, maintenant. Et en plus, je suis déjà en pleine phase de régénération, alors je peux parfaitement m'en sortir, Docteur. Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que j'affronte des Daleks. Vous vous souvenez que j'étais considéré comme un combattant redoutable, dès la première heure de la Guerre du Temps ?

– Malheureusement, murmura le Premier Docteur en se souvenant de ce maudit jour où Koschei était parti à la guerre.

Ce maudit jour où il lui avait appris qu'il voulait s'engager et détruire le plus de Daleks possible jusqu'à sa mort. Bien sûr, sa famille venait à peine de disparaître et le Docteur était resté des mois entiers dans l'angoisse la plus totale. Il n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle de son ami pendant des mois entiers. Et il avait bien cru l'avoir à jamais perdu. Il avait crain qu'il ne se préoccupe plus de sa vie maintenant qu'il avait perdu deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Puis Koschei avait fini par revenir. Mais il n'était plus le même. Après tous ces mois, il était devenu celui qui se ferait appeler le Maître pendant encore des siècles.

– Ce ne sera pas la même chose, opposa la Dame du Temps en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

– C'est vrai. Maintenant, vous devriez être plus raisonnable avec notre enfant en route.

– Oui, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que vous deviez m'expliquer le coup du bébé, murmura Bill, songeuse.

– Moi ? s'étonna le Docteur.

– Oui. Enfin non. C'est pas vous. C'est pas encore vous. Ce sera vous, mais pas encore… tenta la jeune Humaine.

– Elle veut dire que votre futur vous lui avait promis de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pour que vous me fassiez un enfant, alors que vous lui aviez dit que j'étais un monstre.

– Oh… Eh bien, mademoiselle, j'ai bien peur d'être dans le même flou que vous, assura le Seigneur du Temps avec un sourire compréhensif.

– Vous êtes le premier, alors ? Vous êtes le Docteur original ?

– Ma chère, vous devriez vraiment retourner dans le vaisseau au plus vite. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, assura le vieil homme en s'éloignant de Missy pour leur désigner son TARDIS.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de ne pas écouter leur ami.

– C'est vous qui vous êtes enfui avec le TARDIS ? continua de questionner Bill.

– Le capitaine doit avoir besoin de vous, répondit le Docteur, tentant toujours d'éviter la question.

– Le capitaine va bien. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

– Oh, je suis certain que… votre Docteur vous l'a expliqué.

– J'suis pas sûre qu'il s'en souvienne.

– Pas avec ses problèmes de mémoires, c'est certain, maugréa Missy en se souvenant du nombre de choses le concernant qu'il avait oublié.

Son anniversaire. S'il avait toujours été un homme. La nuit où ils avaient conçu leur bébé. Et elle avait encore une longue liste sur le sujet.

– Il y avait de nombreuses… raisons impérieuses.

– Quelle précision, ironisa Missy.

Elle connaissait bien ces… « raisons impérieuses ». Elle savait bien que le Docteur avait cherché à fuir la guerre, contrairement à elle qui s'y était jetée à corps perdu. Elle savait bien qu'il avait peur. Elle savait bien que sa seule motivation était de protéger le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie : sa petite-fille.

– J'vous demande pas ce que vous avez fui. Mais ce que vous cherchiez.

Le Docteur leva la tête vers Bill, recentrant toute son attention sur elle.

– Ah, c'est une très bonne question.

– J'aime les questions, sourit Bill. Et vous, vous aimez les réponses ?

– Il y a le bien et il y a le mal, répondit-il un peu déconcerté. J'ai quitté Gallifrey pour trouver une réponse à une question. D'après toutes les études, le mal devrait toujours l'emporter. Le bien n'est pas une stratégie… de survie pragmatique. Le bien exige de la… loyauté… de l'abnégation et de… de l'amour. Alors pourquoi le bien l'emporte-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui maintient l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal dans cet… effroyable Univers ? Est-ce dû à une quelconque logique ? Ou que sais-je ? Une force mystérieuse ?

– Docteur ? Vous pourriez le redire le coup du bien et du mal ? Juste le temps que je l'enregistre. Parce que c'est pas tous les jours que vous dîtes que le mal devrait toujours l'emporter, sourit Missy en s'asseyant.

Son ami d'enfance écarquilla les yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il permette au Maître de retourner contre lui ses paroles. Définitivement hors de question.

– J'ai dit selon les statistiques, ma chère. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire qu'il valait mieux que le mal prospère.

– Le bien. Le mal. Tout cela est si arbitraire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Non, je ne trouve pas.

– Et dans quel camp me classez-vous, Docteur ? Je suis un monstre qui essaye de faire rédemption.

– Eh bien… Je suppose que vous essayez d'être du bon côté, maintenant, se contenta de répondre le Docteur. Je n'ai pas dit que les gens ne pouvaient pas changer. J'ai simplement dit qu'il y avait le bien et le mal. Et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi la balance penche en faveur du bien.

– C'est peut-être seulement un mec… qui est derrière tout ça ? les interrompit Bill.

– Un… mec ?

– Oui. Tout ça, c'est peut-être l'œuvre d'un mec… qui traîne dans les parages et qui remet tout en ordre quand ça tourne mal.

Missy sourit. Même si ce Docteur-là avait déjà sauvé plusieurs mondes et plein de gens, il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre. Non, il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre que c'était lui qui maintenait l'équilibre. Que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ce bien. Pour l'instant, il ne s'était pas encore posé en protecteur. Pour l'instant, il était encore le Docteur anonyme que peu de gens connaissaient. Mais bientôt, il serait à l'origine d'un nombre incalculable de mythes. Celui qui a combattu les Dieux et les Démons. Celui qui a refermé la Cascade de Méduse d'une seule main. Créature de légende au nombre infini de visages. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore ce Docteur-là.

– Ah, ça… Ce serait une très belle histoire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– La plus belle qui soit, sourit la jeune femme à la peau brune.

Elle aussi savait qu'il n'en était pas encore là. Elle aussi savait qu'il n'en était qu'au début. Mais elle, elle doutait qu'un jour le Docteur ai compris le rôle qu'il tenait dans cet Univers. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un jour, il ait pu se rendre compte de sa réelle importance sur l'Univers, même s'il savait qu'il sauvait des gens.

– Malheureusement, le monde réel n'est pas un conte de fée.

– Vous sillonnez l'Univers en essayant de comprendre ce qui le cimente et pourtant… vous l'ignorez ?

– Vous me connaissez dans le futur. Ai-je fini par comprendre ?

– Non. Je crois pas que ce soit le cas. En revanche, ceux que vous croisez comprennent. Vous êtes extraordinaire, Docteur. N'oubliez jamais ça. Jamais. Jamais.

Bill se leva et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Comprendrait-il un jour à quel point il était bon ? À quel point il faisait prospérer le bien ? Le comprendrait-il vraiment un jour ? Elle en doutait. Elle en doutait parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se voyait pas comme ça. Elle savait qu'il avait du sang sur les mains et elle savait à quel point il culpabilisait. Et elle savait aussi que c'était cette culpabilité qui l'aveuglait sur sa réelle nature.

– Eh bien, ça c'est… très gentil de votre part.

– On avait seulement besoin de vous comprendre, Docteur.

Bill recommença à devenir transparente. Missy la tira vivement loin de son ami d'enfance et se positionna entre eux deux dans un geste protecteur.

– Une espionne ? murmura le Docteur avec surprise. Une espionne parmi nous ?

– Je suis pas une espionne, s'agaça la jeune femme en reprenant l'apparence de Bill.

– Qu'êtes-vous, dans ce cas ?

– Je suis Bill Potts.

– C'est le paradis sur la nouvelle Terre, finit l'hologramme.

– Oh ! C'est pas un plan diabolique. J'suis démuni quand il s'agit pas d'un plan diabolique. Pourquoi vous l'avez arrêté ? Rusty ?! appela le Douzième Docteur.

Il passa une main devant l'unique œil du Dalek.

– Ce n'est pas lui. Il n'y est pour rien. Ils ont… Ils ont à nouveau figé le temps, lui indiqua le Premier Docteur.

Ce dernier était monté avec Missy en dépit des protestations du plus âgé des Docteurs.

– De qui parlez-vous ? interrogea-t-il.

La femme de verre traversa l'hologramme du Témoignage sous les regards de tous les Seigneurs du Temps.

– Tout n'est pas diabolique, Docteur, commença-t-elle.

– Malheureusement, soupira Missy.

– Voyons, ma chère, tenta le Premier Docteur.

Le Douzième Docteur ne pensa même pas à lui lancer un regard réprobateur, toute son attention portée sur la femme de verre qu'il voyait prendre l'apparence de son amie défunte. Cela lui fit mal. Il sentit ses deux cœurs se serrer. Ce n'était pas Bill Potts. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre ou lui faire tant de mal. Il s'en était douté. Son tournevis sonique lui avait même indiqué des marqueurs qui lui assuraient qu'il s'agissait d'une copie. Mais il avait voulu espérer, pendant quelques instants. Cette femme n'était pas Bill. Ce n'était pas son amie, ce n'était qu'un piège. Il sentit Missy se faire plus présente dans sa tête. Elle ne s'imposait pas pour le narguer. Non, elle voulait juste lui montrer qu'elle était là, près de lui.

– Vous n'êtes pas le seul gentil de l'Univers, termina Bill.

– Je savais que ce n'était pas vous, soupira le dernier Docteur en date.

– Oh, taisez-vous, arrêtez de faire l'idiot ! s'agaça la jeune femme brune. Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui nous définit à part nos souvenirs ? Ce sont mes souvenirs et donc c'est moi. Je suis Bill Potts. Me revoilà. Et justement, puisque j'suis là… Comment ça se fait que vous refusiez de vous régénérer ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

Les deux Docteurs échangèrent un regard. Le dernier comprenant parfaitement d'où lui venait cette information. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Bill de la régénération. Soit Missy lui en avait parlé, soit c'était son premier visage.

– Enfin ! J'ai quelqu'un avec qui faire front commun ! se réjouit Missy en s'éloignant du Premier Docteur pour se rapprocher de la compagne du Docteur. Allez-y, ma fille ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

– Il y a une fin à tout, Bill. Pour tout le monde et partout, soupira le Douzième Docteur.

Missy sentit l'angoisse étreindre ses cœurs. Comptait-il toujours mourir ? N'avait-il donc pas changé d'avis ? Pourtant, elle sentait cet espoir. Elle le sentait toujours fermement accroché à la vie. Alors pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Elle sentit son regard sur elle. Non, elle ne lui cacherait rien de son inquiétude. Même si elle n'aimait pas exprimer ou laisser aller ses sentiments, il était important que le Docteur ressente exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était primordial qu'il sache tout. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

– Et à propos du capitaine ? Il doit mourir au point prévu de l'espace-temps… pour corriger l'erreur, lui rappela Bill.

– Je suis fatigué de perdre des gens, lança le Douzième Docteur. Si le capitaine doit mourir, j'ai une requête à faire. C'était notre faute.

Missy ressentit de la culpabilité et une profonde tristesse. Mais ce n'était pas à elle. Ces sentiments étaient revenus de plein fouet. Le Docteur avait pu vaguement oublier ou reporter ses pensées à plus tard pour protéger le capitaine, pour démasquer le Témoignage. Mais maintenant, la situation se dénouait, l'intrigue s'essoufflait. Et sa douleur lui était revenue aussi vive qu'auparavant. La Dame du Temps sentit à nouveau ses yeux la piquer. Il n'allait tout de même pas la faire pleurer devant son ancienne compagne de voyage ? Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais. Elle sentait toujours cet espoir tenace et c'était ce qui la rassurait pour l'instant. Peut-être que Bill et son ancienne version pourraient l'aider à transformer cet espoir en réalité…

– Comment ça ? interrogea le plus jeune des Seigneurs du Temps.

– Laissez-nous le ramener, fit le Douzième Docteur sans répondre à son alter ego.

– Comment ça notre faute ? répéta le Premier Docteur.

– Toi et moi avons failli mourir tous les deux au même moment. Nos vies sont incorporées dans le temps et dans l'espace. _Nous_ avons provoqué l'erreur chronologique qui a déplacé le capitaine au mauvais endroit. Nous avons créé un tourbillon dans le temps qui l'a fait atterrir à nos pieds, expliqua le plus âgé.

– Mais pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'un capitaine a de si important ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

– Chacun est important pour quelqu'un… quelque part.

En disant ces derniers mots, le Docteur fixait Missy. S'il mourait, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait lui enseigner. Tout le monde était important.

* * *

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ce quatrième chapitre ? :)**

**Pour Missy II, j'ai déjà écris sa régénération depuis quelques mois et au vu des réponses que l'on me donne, je vais peut-être me faire des ennemis :'(**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Le Miracle de Noël"**


	5. Chapter 5 - Le Miracle de Noël

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**NOTE : Merci pour la review, Deponia ^^**

**Merci à ma sœur Zelena Rosa Carter qui corrige mes textes ^^**

**J'ai eu du retard à cause de pâques, désolée :(**

**Bon ! Êtes-vous prêt à vivre les derniers moments de Peter Capaldi et Michelle Gomez ? ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**– Chapitre 5 – Le Miracle de Noël**

* * *

– Merci. Merci à tous. Vous avez vraiment été… fort aimables dans ces tristes circonstances.

Le Douzième Docteur se baissa pour aider le capitaine à redescendre dans le trou.

– Je regrette, capitaine, que… l'Univers ne parvienne généralement pas… à être un conte de fées, se désola le Premier Docteur.

– Lorsque le temps repartira, vous aurez tout oublié. Un filtre de perception nous rendra invisibles, expliqua la femme de verre.

– Oui. Euh… J'imagine que certains des mots que vous venez de prononcer sont censés vouloir dire quelque chose, murmura l'Humain avant de se tourner vers les Docteurs et Missy. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me rendre un service ?

– Oh, bien sûr. Dîtes-moi, sourit le plus jeune des deux Seigneurs du Temps.

– Ma famille… Peut-être pourriez-vous lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

– Nous en serions enchantés. Quel est votre nom de famille ?

– Lethbridge-Stewart. Capitaine Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart.

– J'en ferai une affaire personnelle, assura le Premier Docteur.

Le Douzième Docteur écarquilla les yeux. Lethbridge-Stewart ? Le grand-père de son ami le brigadier ? L'arrière-grand-père de Kate ? Ce n'était définitivement pas une coïncidence si l'Univers avait décidé de leur envoyer ce capitaine en particulier. Il veillait sur cette famille depuis des siècles. Et maintenant, il comprenait qu'il avait promis de veiller sur eux. C'était étrange de se souvenir de cela maintenant, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger le brigadier et sa fille. Le capitaine était important et c'était pour cela qu'il y avait eu une erreur.

– Vous pouvez… lui faire confiance, sourit-il alors que les images de Kate et de son ancien ami dansaient dans son esprit.

« _C'est pas vous qui avez sauvé Kate quand je l'ai éjectée de l'avion présidentiel_, » entendit-il.

« _Missy !_ »

Cette dernière leva les mains en signe de reddition. Lui rappeler des tentatives de meurtres à l'encontre de ses « amis » n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée pour l'heure. Peut-être devrait-elle-même s'excuser ? Mais Kate était vivante et n'avait pas la moindre séquelle de cette chute libre.

– Merci infiniment. Je crois bien que je suis prêt, affirma le capitaine à contrecœur.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait revoir sa femme. Sa famille. Il ne voulait pas vivre ses dernières minutes. Pas maintenant. Il était encore jeune. Il voulait voir ses enfants grandir. Il voulait avoir plus de temps avec son épouse. Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'était certain.

Mais il le devait. Il devait se faire violence. Ce n'était pas un choix qu'on lui proposait. Il devait simplement mourir à ce point précis pour une raison qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Mais il devait faire preuve de courage.

Il se plaça dans le trou, face au soldat allemand qui pointait une arme sur lui. Il sortit la sienne et la pointa également sur celui qui était censé être son ennemi, mais qu'il voyait aussi effrayé qui lui-même l'était. Il inspira profondément et…

« _Douce nuit…_

_Sainte nuit…_

_Dans les cieux…_

_L'astre luit…_ »

– Vous savez, je jurerais que ça vient des deux côtés, fit le capitaine en se relevant.

– Si mes calculs sont justes – et je pense… que c'est le cas – on devrait être pile au début. J'ai décalé l'échéance de quelques heures. Un autre jour cela n'aurait rien changé, mais c'est Noël 1914 et un miracle… est sur le point de se produire. La trêve de Noël.

Les drapeaux blancs furent sortis, signifiant une tentative de paix, même si elle serait trop brève. Chacun se dirigeait vers ceux qu'ils auraient tués, s'il s'était agi d'un autre jour.

Missy passa un bras sous celui de son Docteur. Il réussissait toujours des merveilles. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle appréciait le spectacle. Elle appréciait voir cette paix s'instaurer petit à petit sur le champ de bataille. Le Docteur l'avait vraiment beaucoup changée, elle qui incendiait des planètes entières pour admirer des volutes de fumée. Elle était satisfaite de voir le sourire sur les visages de son ami. Cet évènement devait bien le décider à rester en vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'obstiner dans cette voie après avoir réalisé ce miracle.

– Docteur… appela Missy.

Il ne répondit pas, observant toujours le champ de bataille. Puis, il reprit :

– Ce fut un fait unique. Cela ne s'était jamais produit lors d'une guerre, et cela ne s'est plus reproduit depuis. Pendant une journée… Un jour de Noël, il y a très longtemps, tout le monde a déposé les armes et s'est mis à chanter. Tout le monde s'est arrêté. Tout le monde… était si chaleureux.

– Vous l'avez sauvé, murmura le Premier Docteur.

– L'autre aussi. Ça ne fait pas de mal… deux morts de moins sur un champ de bataille.

– Voilà ce que cela signifie d'être un Docteur… de la Guerre, déduisit le plus jeune avec un sourire rassuré.

La Dame du Temps sourit également. Elle sentait son ami plus serein. Elle les sentait tous les deux un peu plus sereins.

– Tu avais raison, tu sais. L'Univers ne parvient généralement pas à être un conte de fées. Mais c'est là qu'on intervient.

Les soldats ennemis jouaient au ballon ensemble et chantaient de concert, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés là, à observer ce champ de bataille, ces soldats ?

Le Premier Docteur imita l'un des soldats en tendant sa main au Douzième Docteur. Missy lâcha le bras de son ami pour lui permettre de répondre à cette poignée de main. À peine se furent-ils touchés que leurs mains brillèrent d'énergie régénératrice. C'était l'heure.

– Je crois que je suis prêt, maintenant. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose… L'es-tu, toi ?

– Tu verras bien… par le chemin le plus long.

– Écoute… Quoi que tu décides… Bonne chance, Docteur.

– Au revoir, Docteur.

Le Premier Docteur se retourna, visiblement prêt à partir. Mais il se ravisa, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose de très important. Il se tourna à nouveau et se dirigea vers Missy.

– J'ai hâte que nous redevenions amis, ma chère, avoua-t-il, les yeux brillants.

La Dame du Temps sourit. Redevenir amis. Se retrouver. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours tous les deux souhaité. Elle aimait ressentir cette joie – venant de son ami – dans sa tête. Mais elle se sentait triste à l'idée qu'il ne se souvienne pas qu'elle reviendrait près de lui, même si elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné.

– Je ne vous laisserai plus, je vous le jure, assura-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Le sourire du Premier Docteur s'agrandit. Il savait que c'était la vérité.

– Promettez-moi aussi de ne pas me laisser faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

Missy posa rapidement, mais avec douceur, ses mains sur le visage de son premier amour. Elle effleura ses lèvres. C'était sa promesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Docteur dépose à son tour un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce qu'il réponde avec la perte récente de sa famille. Elle pensait que c'était trop tôt pour se permettre ça. Mais bien qu'il soit plus sérieux et plus autoritaire que ses successeurs, il restait l'un des plus passionnés. Elle se souvenait de ces moments où ils couraient enfants des pâturages pourpres de son père. Théta criait si fort, comme s'il voulait que même les planètes alentours l'entendent. Et elle se souvenait de moments plus intimes dans ces mêmes pâturages lorsqu'ils avaient grandi.

– À bientôt, mon amie, dit-il avant de reprendre le chemin de son TARDIS.

– Je vous dérange pas trop ? lança le Douzième Docteur, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

Jaloux de soi-même. Était-ce possible ?

Missy frottait ses bras et ses épaules dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de chaleur. Elle aurait aimé retourner dans le TARDIS, au chaud, mais elle se refusait à laisser le Docteur. Il était assis sur une caisse de nourriture, tenant fermement les pans de son manteau. Elle savait qu'il était aussi frigorifié qu'elle, mais il voulait rester ici. Il voulait rester ici pour une raison qu'elle ignorait et elle n'était pas sûre que lui-même le sache.

– Vous allez bien ? murmura la voix de Bill Potts.

Les deux extraterrestres posèrent les yeux sur la jeune femme, surpris.

– Ça vous dirait une dernière promenade, Bill Potts ?

Cette dernière sourit à demi. Il semblait accepter l'idée qu'elle puisse être sa défunte amie. Le Docteur se leva et Bill glissa son bras sous le sien. Missy, elle, ne savait pas si elle devait retourner au TARDIS pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Après tout, ils allaient se dire adieu. Mais elle se ravisa. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse le Docteur, même pour faire les yeux doux à son ancienne compagne. Elle se plaça de l'autre côté du Docteur, un peu éloignée, mais suffisamment proche pour les entendre.

– Vous savez ce qui est le plus pénible quand on vous connaît ?

– Mon intelligence supérieure ? Mon charisme éclatant ? Oh ! Mon impeccable élégance ? proposa le Docteur avec un sourire amusé.

« _Quel frimeur_, » se moqua intérieurement Missy, en s'adossant contre le TARDIS.

Cependant, elle savait que cette remarque était faite pour dissimuler sa tristesse et sa douleur.

– Vous laisser partir, répondit Bill avec tristesse en le lâchant. Laisser partir le Docteur, c'est… atrocement dur, pas vrai ?

Ce dernier se plaça immédiatement devant elle, un demi sourire sur son visage fatigué. Il se sentait à la fois flatté et triste. En un sens, il était maintenant sûr que cette femme n'était pas son amie. Son amie ne lui aurait jamais dit cela, n'est-ce pas ?

– Voyez-vous… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que la vraie Bill Potts dirait.

– Oh ! Je suis la vraie Bill Potts ! Une fille, c'est des souvenirs et moi, j'ai les siens ! Donc je suis elle ! s'agaça la jeune femme à la peau brune.

Les deux anciens amis se tournèrent autour quelques instants.

– Si vous le dîtes… céda le Docteur.

Missy fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami aussi peu combattif. C'était vraiment étrange. Mais elle sentait une sorte de résignation. Il en avait assez de ce débat. Il ne considérait pas cette femme comme étant totalement sa Bill et cette dernière n'en démordait pas. Mais Missy était de l'avis du Docteur. Une personne, ce n'était pas uniquement une somme de souvenirs. Il y avait bien plus en une personne qu'une simple banque de données. Il y avait une âme.

– Ok… Je vais vous montrer à quel point les souvenirs sont importants. J'ai un cadeau d'adieu pour vous.

– Oh, c'est gentil mais… dois-je faire semblant de l'aimer ? Parce qu'honnêtement ce tapis…

– Approchez, fit Bill en attrapant le Docteur.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue sous le regard étonné de Missy, puis s'éloigna avant de prendre une autre forme. Une forme que le Docteur n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Une forme qu'il avait totalement oubliée.

– Joyeux Noël, Docteur, fit une voix qu'il n'avait plus non plus entendue depuis longtemps.

Mais il se souvenait qu'il aimait entendre cette voix.

– Clara, soupira-t-il, les yeux brillants.

C'était Clara, sa Clara. Sa fille impossible. Sa petite chose ronde. Le Docteur sourit. Il était heureux de la revoir. Il sentait ses souvenirs affluer en masse, se bousculant dans sa tête. C'était si étrange. Clara était à nouveau devant lui. Il se souvenait à nouveau d'elle. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais oubliée et pourtant… Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir vécu ces dernières décennies sans aucun souvenir de sa voix, de son visage… Elle avait été comme une présence sans visage. Ça avait été très douloureux, surtout quand il avait essayé de rappeler.

« _Le bloqueur neuronal a fait du très bon travail,_ » pensa-t-il amèrement.

– Salut… vieil imbécile, sourit-elle.

Ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. C'était bon de la revoir. La revoir avec quelques années de recul lui permettait d'apprécier ce moment… Ce _dernier_ moment, car il en était sûr, c'était un dernier moment pour se dire adieu. À l'époque, il n'avait pas été en mesure de lui dire adieu, mais maintenant, cela faisait presque un siècle et avec sa mémoire effacée, il avait pu faire la paix avec sa mort. Il était toujours triste, bien sûr. Et il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas l'avoir mieux surveillée. Mais il savait aussi que sa mort était un point fixe dans le temps et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la sauver. Le temps et l'amnésie l'avait aidé à accepter. Et maintenant, il pouvait être fier de se dire qu'il pouvait la laisser partir, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

– Vous êtes revenue. Vous êtes dans ma tête. Tous mes souvenirs… sont revenus.

Son sourire s'élargit. Quelle joie de pouvoir repasser ces moments à sa guise dans sa tête. Quelle joie de pouvoir y retrouver Clara. C'était comme cela aurait toujours dû être.

– Et surtout, ne m'oubliez plus parce que… franchement, c'est extrêmement vexant.

Ils échangèrent un souvenir complice. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parleraient. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. C'était un adieu. Et il pouvait être sûr que plus jamais il n'oublierait sa fille impossible.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Seulement quelques secondes. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Clara redevienne Bill.

– Les souvenirs… C'est important, pas vrai ? lança cette dernière.

– Je sais ce que vous pensez. Où est-il ? Bonjour, Monsieur, sourit Nardole en apparaissant de nulle part.

– Le revoilà, maugréa Missy.

C'était dingue ce que ce petit homme cyborg l'agaçait. Probablement son côté peureux et geignard. Mais elle sentait bien que le Docteur s'y était attaché en presque cent ans. D'autant plus que qu'il était le dernier souvenir de sa seconde épouse, River. Et Missy avait bien senti qu'elle lui manquait. Depuis qu'il l'avait placée dans le Coffre, elle ne s'était pas risquée à aborder à nouveau le sujet car elle sentait une plaie béante dans les cœurs de son ami. Elle savait qu'il l'avait laissée partir vers une mort certaine. Et elle savait à quel point cela avait été douloureux. Alors il avait décidé de garder Nardole, comme un souvenir en quelque sorte.

– Quand on se meurt… On se dit que rien ne peut être pire et pourtant… vous voilà… ironisa le Docteur. Vous êtes là, tous les deux. Comment est-ce possible ? continua-t-il avec plus de mélancolie dans la voix.

– On peut être tout le monde. On est tout le monde, fit Bill en échangeant un regard avec Nardole.

– Oui, c'est chouette. Maintenant, je suis tout en verre et pas seulement mes tétons. En revanche, mes cheveux sont mal faits, non ? lança Nardole en faisant une grimace.

« _Des cheveux ?!_ »

À cette exclamation intérieure, Missy vit le Docteur sourire en coin. Elle savait que c'était à cause de ses pensées et non de la déclaration du cyborg. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Étrangement, elle avait toujours été moins douée que le Docteur pour cacher ses pensées. En tout cas, pour les lui cacher.

– Vous n'en avez pas, répliqua le double en verre de Bill avec incrédulité.

– J'ai des cheveux invisibles, lui répondit le petit homme avant de reporter son attention sur le Docteur. J'ai un conseil à vous donner, dit-il.

– Ça alors, c'est nouveau, soupira le Seigneur du Temps.

– Ne mourez pas. Parce que si vous mourez, tous les habitants de l'Univers pourraient avoir très froid, continua Nardole avec sérieux.

Missy grimaça. Bien sûr, son ami d'enfance avait plus ou moins toujours protégé l'Univers. Que lui arriverait-il si le Docteur n'était plus là ? Qu'arriverait-il à ses habitants ? Que lui arriverait-il à elle ? Si le Docteur s'en allait aujourd'hui, qui protègerait l'Univers d'elle ? Qui la protègerait, elle ? Elle sentit une larme dévaler sa joue. Elle baissa la tête. Pourvu que ses deux animaux de compagnie soient trop concentrés sur le Docteur pour faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

– N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir la paix ? De me reposer ?

Le Seigneur du Temps baissa les yeux. Ce serait si facile pour lui d'arrêter. Ce serait si facile de pouvoir, enfin, se reposer. Il avait simplement à faire un dernier effort et attendre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise. Il le voulait. Il voulait céder à cette envie irrésistible, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait encore. Il se sentait toujours inlassablement tiraillé entre cette envie de vivre instinctive, cette peur de mourir et cette douce pensée de paix.

Il sentit la tristesse émaner de ses deux anciens amis et d'une personne derrière lui. Missy était toujours là. Et sa tristesse augmentait. Il la sentait pleurer en silence dans son dos. Elle voulait le cacher. Il n'aimait pas la savoir en train de pleurer, et encore moins par sa faute.

– Bien sûr que si, assura Bill, les larmes aux yeux.

– C'est à vous de décider, continua Nardole avec douceur.

– Uniquement vous, ajouta la jeune femme.

– Nous comprenons, approuva le cyborg à contrecœur.

– Non… Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira le Docteur. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment là. Vous n'êtes que des souvenirs, contenus dans du verre. Je pourrais vous remplir de tant de souvenirs que je vous briserais. Mon témoignage vous briserait tous. Une si longue vie, vous savez ce que c'est ? C'est un champ de bataille, comme celui-ci… (il désigna celui qui s'étendait devant eux) Et il est vide… Parce que tous les autres… sont tombés, continua-t-il difficilement. Merci. Merci à vous deux… pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Pour la suite… là où je vais… à présent… je dois être seul.

Les larmes aux yeux, Bill prit le Docteur dans ses bras. Une étreinte qu'il lui rendit avec tristesse. Il savait que c'était un adieu. Plus jamais il ne les verrait. Il sentit Nardole se rajouter. Il l'attrapa également, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois.

– Un câlin, sourit le cyborg.

Le Seigneur du Temps sentit soudain l'air à la place de ses anciens amis. Il était seul, reposant dans le vide. Il sentit la main ferme de Missy sur son bras, comme si elle essayait de l'empêcher de tomber en avant. Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

– Il est temps de quitter le champ de bataille, murmura-t-il en voyant les yeux brillants de son amie.

– Sans moi ? demanda-t-elle, son emprise sur son bras se faisant plus forte alors que son visage restait identique.

– Vous devez continuer… tenta le père de son enfant. Quoi que je décide…

– Oh oui, c'est si facile, railla-t-elle. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Docteur. Vous en avez assez de perdre. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas comme vous ? Que je ne comprends pas, moi ?

Elle le lâcha, agacée. Certes, elle avait côtoyé moins d'Humains, en avait moins perdus, mais elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre. Elle se souvenait avec précision de la mort de ses parents. De la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette perte atroce. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la douleur de ne plus pouvoir les voir chaque jour. Elle ne pourrait jamais effacer leur souvenir ou leur perte. Non, jamais. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle sentait ce vide qu'elles avaient créé. Elle sentait ses cœurs se serrer. À chaque nouvelle journée, elle sentait ce vide se faire plus oppressant. Ne plus pouvoir les voir chaque jour comme cela avait été le cas sur Gallifrey. Chaque fois qu'un souvenir rempli de joie forçait l'entrée de son esprit, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : mourir. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais reproduire ces souvenirs. Alors peut-être ne savait-elle pas ce que cela faisait de perdre en masse, mais elle connaissait l'intensité du deuil.

Missy sentit de nouvelles larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle vit également le visage contrit du Docteur. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher d'elle, comme s'il était encore en train de digérer ses paroles et ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus la regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi ?

– Si je vous perdais… il ne me resterait rien, Docteur. Si je vous perdais, je perdrais tout ce qu'il me reste et je le refuse. Vous entendez ? Je le refuse.

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le secoua dans le but qu'il la regarde à nouveau, mais il n'en fit rien. Pourquoi faisait-il la sourde oreille ? N'avait-il donc pas envie de vivre ? Pour leur enfant ? Pour elle ? Pour l'Univers ? Certes, il voulait pouvoir se reposer, mais ces raisons n'étaient-elles pas suffisantes pour continuer ?

– Vous avez toujours cherché à me protéger et à me sauver, alors ne vous imaginez même pas que je ne ferai pas la même chose pour vous.

Le Docteur eut alors un rire sans joie avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle put y voir une intense douleur. Un souvenir s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas son souvenir. C'était le Docteur qui lui transmettait cela. Le souvenir de sa mort juste après l'année qui n'avait jamais existé.

Le Docteur priant le Maître de se régénérer. Le Docteur en pleurs sur son cadavre alors que le Maître refusait sa régénération. La douleur de perdre son ami. La même douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant en s'imaginant pleurer elle aussi sur le corps du père de son enfant.

– Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter à l'époque.

La Dame du Temps sentit la tristesse et la colère dans sa voix. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait pour le choix qu'elle avait fait à l'époque. Mais avec les tambours dans sa tête, la mort lui avait semblé être le seul moyen de trouver la paix, le silence. Et à cette époque, elle n'était pas prête à changer pour le Docteur. À cette époque, elle préférait faire souffrir le Docteur et essayer de le changer, lui, pour qu'ils puissent dominer l'Univers ensemble. Une tâche ardue dont elle n'avait essuyé qu'échec sur échec. À ce moment-là, cela lui avait paru être la meilleure solution pour eux.

– C'était la seule solution envisageable, à ce moment-là.

– Me forcer à vous pleurer était la seule solution pour vous ? railla-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

Missy avait laissé sa prise faiblir et le Seigneur du Temps avait saisi l'occasion pour se libérer. Il se sentait blessé, trahi. Aujourd'hui encore… était-elle persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision ?

– Je ne le referai pas, bien sûr, mais à cette époque… Essayez de comprendre.

– Vous saviez que je voulais vous aider à stopper les tambours, opposa le Docteur.

– Ma folie ? C'est bien ce que vous disiez ? Que c'était mon imagination, l'expression de ma folie, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Missy se souvint de la promesse de son ami, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, de faire disparaître les tambours. De toujours la protéger des tambours. Mais elle se souvenait aussi des mots du Docteur qui, vers la fin, considérait les tambours comme une simple expression de sa folie et non plus comme la _source_ de sa folie meurtrière. Elle se souvint de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue après sa résurrection. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait promis de l'aider, mais elle se souvenait aussi avoir ouvert un champ télépathique entre eux. Et elle se souvenait avoir pu faire entendre les tambours à son ami. Elle se souvenait de sa violente réaction. Il n'avait pas supporté ce son et avait immédiatement dit qu'il s'agissait de l'expression de sa folie.

– Lorsque je me suis laissée mourir dans vos bras, Docteur… Je vous ai demandé une dernière chose.

La Dame du Temps envoya à son tour un souvenir à son plus ancien ami.

_« Vont-ils s'arrêter, dîtes-moi ? … Les tambours… vont-ils s'arrêter ? »_

La douleur insoutenable, l'espoir faible d'une réponse positive, le désespoir de la réalité qui lui rappelait que son ami n'entendait pas les tambours… Oui, c'était mieux ainsi… Une fois la mort venue, les tambours ne seraient plus… Si le Docteur ne les entendait pas… Personne ne le pourrait… Étaient-ils seulement réels si son ami ne les entendait pas ? La question ne se posait plus à présent. Il était trop tard pour déclencher une régénération. Sa seule chance résidait dans le silence que la mort lui offrirait.

Missy laissa échapper une larme. Elle haïssait ce souvenir. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour que le Docteur comprenne véritablement ses intentions. Elle avait peur. Elle avait voulu garder la face en prétendant se laisser mourir pour gagner contre lui… Mais elle ne craignait que les tambours et n'aspirait qu'à les faire taire… Quel qu'en soit le prix. Même si cela impliquait de quitter son ami à jamais… Après tout, il était bien entouré… On l'aiderait, lui… Même s'il lui faudrait sans doute des générations d'Humains pour faire son deuil correctement, il le ferait…

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu faire mon deuil, avoua le Docteur, soudain gêné.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il s'était laissé emporter par sa tristesse, son désespoir et sa solitude. Il s'était senti si seul après la mort du Maître.

Mais il n'avait pas envisagé que son ami avait refusé sa régénération par désespoir. Il ne s'était pas imaginé toute la douleur que pouvait ressentir le Maître à l'époque. Non, il n'avait pas su voir à quel point son ami souffrait à cause des tambours et il s'en voulait. Il lui avait promis de le protéger et il avait manqué à cette promesse. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su mieux prendre soin de son ami ? Il aurait dû. Lui, le Docteur, le guérisseur.

À quoi cela lui avait-il servi d'être le Docteur s'il n'avait pas su comprendre et aider son ami ? Il était vraiment en colère contre lui-même. Sa colère contre Missy avait progressivement changé de cible. Maintenant, il saisissait mieux certaines choses. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à nouveau après ce souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner cet enfant…

– J'aurais dû mieux vous protéger, murmura le Seigneur du Temps, les yeux brillants.

– Vous ne saviez pas, vous n'aviez pas toutes les données et moi non plus, Docteur. Nous n'avons su que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard… Trop tard.

Un autre souvenir envahit à nouveau leurs deux têtes. Ils avaient tous deux eu la même pensée, le Seigneur-Maître et le Seigneur-Docteur…

– Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

– Vous veniez de me rendre la mienne. Mais cette régénération était trop… brisée. Même après, sans les tambours… Il ne savait plus quoi faire, alors il a fait la seule chose qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps… J'espérais qu'une régénération me permettrait d'y revoir clair…

– Et vous l'avez provoquée. Cette autre Missy… Est-elle déjà partie en quête de mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos hésita, ignorant si son ami tentait de faire de l'humour.

– Elle… planifie ce projet, en effet… avoua-t-elle, incertaine.

Le Docteur soupira. Enlaçant Missy par les épaules, il les dirigea tous les deux vers le TARDIS…

Le Docteur enclencha un levier pour décoller et s'éloigna en titubant. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il ne devrait plus tarder à mourir… ou se régénérer. Il grimaça en jetant un regard à Missy. Elle était assise sur l'un des sièges de la salle de commande, les yeux dans le vague. Il se mordit la langue en comprenant que c'était à son passé qu'elle songeait. Il n'avait pas voulu la replonger dans ces tristes souvenirs. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui assurer que tout irait bien. Mais peut-être que tout irait vraiment bien. Peut-être avait-il la chance de faire les choses bien. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il devrait continuer de se battre, de perdre pour sauver l'Univers…

– Le voilà… ce bon vieil Univers, dit-il avec désespoir. Plus je le sauve, plus il a besoin d'être sauvé. C'est sans fin, souffla-t-il.

La colonne de la console du TARDIS se mit à clignoter et à émettre un bruit qui sonnait comme une protestation face aux paroles du Docteur, attirant l'attention de la Dame du Temps. Elle regarda son ami tourner sur lui-même, les paupières tombantes, comme s'il voulait simplement dormir. Bien sûr qu'il voulait dormir. Il était mourant.

Missy sentit son inquiétude croître en constatant à quel point son ami d'enfance était las d'une vie rythmée par le devoir. Si souvent, elle lui avait demandé de se laisser aller. Si souvent, elle lui avait répété que faire le bien n'apportait rien d'autre que de la désolation. Et si souvent, le Docteur lui répondait que cela n'avait rien à voir. Si souvent, le Docteur lui répondait que tout ce qui importait était de faire les choses bien, de faire ce qui était juste.

Si seulement, Missy avait su qu'une partie du Docteur était d'accord avec elle. Alors peut-être n'aurait-elle pas continué de l'abreuver de tels discours. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il tenait deux discours assez différents entre celui qu'il servait à la Dame du Temps et celui qu'il servait à ses compagnons.

Le Docteur n'avait jamais cessé de lui faire la morale, de lui rappeler à quel point tout le monde était pareil, avait la même valeur. Il n'avait jamais cessé de lui dire qu'il fallait faire le bien en dépit de ce que cela leur coûtait. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas que le prix à payer soit une vie à sacrifier délibérément. Cela, il lui avait bien assez répété. Pourtant, le Docteur lui répétait souvent qu'ils devaient faire ce qui était le plus juste.

Missy se souvenait aussi que le Docteur lui répétait inlassablement que les Humains qu'il emmenait avec lui étaient aussi ses amis et qu'ils le comprenaient. Mais elle avait eu une autre version, aujourd'hui. Elle avait compris que le Docteur ne pensait pas vraiment que ses compagnons puissent un jour réellement le comprendre. Et elle avait compris qu'il en souffrait beaucoup. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de cela ? Peut-être n'avait-il jamais voulu lui donner raison lorsqu'elle lui disait que ses compagnons n'étaient que des Humains… et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais totalement les comprendre ?

La Dame du Temps fut sortie de ses pensées par le père de son enfant.

– Oui. Oui, je sais que tout ira de travers sans moi, soupirait-il.

Le TARDIS continuait de parler, de communiquer. Missy se leva vivement et caressa la console du TARDIS. Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'aider à convaincre le Docteur de rester avec elles. Mais elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle avait suffisamment parlé avec le Docteur. C'était à son TARDIS de lui montrer l'importance de le garder en vie, maintenant. Alors Missy continua de caresser la console, comme si elle pouvait l'encourager par ce simple geste.

– Oh, j'imagine… qu'une vie de plus… ne tuerait personne… Enfin, à part moi…

Le Seigneur du Temps s'appuya sur la console. Ses mains se mirent à briller alors qu'il les regardait, les yeux baissés. Une vie de plus. Qu'était-ce ? Ce n'était rien s'il considérait qu'il pourrait avoir la chance de rester auprès de Missy et leur bébé. Ce ne serait rien s'il pouvait continuer de veiller sur eux.

Pourtant, il se sentait toujours triste à l'idée de continuer. Une partie de lui continuait de s'accrocher à la perspective d'une belle mort, de la paix.

Et il ne voulait pas abandonner celui qu'il était pour qu'un autre reparte avec dans son TARDIS avec son amie et leur enfant à naître. Bien sûr, ce serait toujours lui en un sens… Mais il ne serait plus vraiment le même. Il n'aimerait plus vraiment les mêmes choses et il porterait un autre visage. Un quatorzième visage.

Le vieil Écossais sentit la mère de son enfant sourire. Il sentit un soulagement qui l'envahissait. Parce qu'elle savait, maintenant, qu'il allait se régénérer. Lui aussi esquissa un léger sourire, bien que désabusé.

Même désespéré en cet instant, il savait que dès que sa régénération se serait achevée, il sourirait à nouveau de toutes ses dents. Lorsqu'il était passé du Dixième au Onzième Docteur, il était profondément désespéré, comme mort à l'intérieur. Mais son nouveau visage, sa nouvelle personnalité et… Amelia lui avaient rendu le sourire.

Alors, il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux après un petit redémarrage et quelques mises à jour. Mais c''était à cause de ces mises à jour qu'il s'inquiétait.

Le TARDIS émit un nouveau bruit, semblant plus satisfait. Le Docteur se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas seul dans la salle de commande. Il releva vivement la tête et vit l'expression soulagée de Missy. Les mains de son amie se mirent à briller. Elle savait qu'il avait l'intention de continuer, alors elle commençait à libérer son énergie régénératrice.

Non, pas tout de suite. Il voulait faire quelque chose avant. Ses mains cessèrent immédiatement de briller.

– Docteur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle à nouveau.

Il se précipita vers l'escalier et sourit à sa plus chère amie.

– Attendez un petit instant. Juste un dernier instant. Je veux faire ça bien, expliqua-t-il en se postant sur les rambardes.

Missy hocha la tête. Elle pensait comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le priver de ça, pas alors qu'il vivait si mal ces changements. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus à quelques secondes près, même si elle trouvait cette dernière volonté un peu farfelue. Mais le Docteur avait toujours été un original.

– J'ai certaines choses à te dire, Docteur, lança-t-il dans le vide en courant d'une rambarde à une autre, comme un fou, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Commençons par les bases. Ne sois jamais cruel. Ne sois jamais lâche. Et ne mange jamais de poires ! N'oublie pas… que la haine est toujours stupide et… que l'amour… est toujours sage.

Il redescendit les escaliers à bout de souffle. Mais il n'avait pas fini.

Missy, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser de ces recommandations. Elle n'avait jamais vécu de régénération avec le Docteur. Faisait-il cela à chaque fois ? Se donnait-il souvent ce genre de conseils ? Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de faire des discours si grandiloquents ? Elle passa une main sur son front, ses sourcils arqués.

– Essaye d'être toujours gentil mais sois toujours… bienveillant. Oh ! Tu ne dois jamais dire ton nom à personne. Non, personne ne le comprendrait, de toute façon… excepté…

Il tomba à terre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Mais il le devait. Il n'avait plus beaucoup à dire.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos se précipita à ses côtés. Il se dépensait trop pour faire ses « adieux » en bonne et due forme. C'était stupide. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas simplement accepter sa renaissance ? Et son nom ? Pourquoi refusait-il si catégoriquement que quelqu'un apprenne son nom ? Certes, il s'était choisi un nouveau nom, mais pourquoi enterrer si profondément le premier ?

– … Excepté les enfants… Les enfants… Les enfants peuvent l'entendre… parfois. Oui, ils peuvent l'entendre, s'ils ont bon cœur. Et si les étoiles sont alignées… les enfants peuvent entendre ton nom, murmura le Seigneur du Temps.

Il poussa un cri. Il avait mal. Sa rate. C'était toujours les rates qui lâchaient en premier. Ces organes étaient inutiles ! Il sentit Missy se placer derrière lui, posant une main dans son dos. Il sentait son inquiétude. Il savait qu'elle devait penser qu'il épuisait le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas fini.

– Mais personne d'autre… Personne d'autre… jamais.

Il s'agrippa aux consoles du TARDIS avec peine et sentit Missy qui l'aidait à se soulever. Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas aussi mal que lui ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à peiner à respirer, à faiblir ? Il laissa ses dernières questions de côté pour reprendre :

– Ris fort ! Cours vite ! Sois bon…

La Dame du Temps s'accrocha à son ami. Elle savait qu'il avait fini. Elle savait qu'il vivait ses derniers instants sous cette apparence et elle savait aussi à quel point c'était douloureux pour lui de devoir s'abandonner ainsi, de devoir abandonner sa manière de penser, ses goûts, ses instincts. Elle savait à quel point il en souffrait, maintenant. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'une partie d'elle avait envie de pleurer en entendant les derniers mots de son ami. Les derniers mots de ce vieil imbécile écossais aux gros sourcils…

Il échangea un dernier regard avec Missy. Elle lui attrapa la main. C'était le moment. C'était leurs derniers moments à eux.

– Docteur… Je te laisse partir… souffla pour la dernière fois l'Écossais grisonnant.

Leurs deux corps se mirent à briller d'énergie régénératrice.

« _Théta… _»

« _Koschei…_ »

Leurs dernières pensées avant de brûler.

Le feu. Le feu s'était déchaîné en lui, le brûlant, brûlant chaque molécule de son corps. Il sentait le feu sortir de lui, se répandre dans tout son corps, autour de son corps. La douleur était horrible. Il s'entendit crier. Il entendit un autre cri se mêler au sien. Missy ?! Il ne sentait plus sa main. Il ne sentait la douce chaleur de sa main. Il ne sentait que la chaleur écrasante de sa propre énergie régénératrice. Il avait mal. Il brûlait. Il sentait ce feu brûler son aspect extérieur pour lui laisser une nouvelle apparence. Il sentait ses organes brûler aussi. Et son cerveau. Sa tête était ce qui était le plus douloureux. Il sentait chaque aspect de sa vie se cacher quelque part comme pour se protéger, mais l'empêchant d'y avoir aussi accès.

Et plus rien. Il n'avait plus mal. Il ne sentait plus la douleur ni le feu en lui. Sa tête lui tournait. Il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il était dans… Où était-il ? Il était chez lui, en sécurité, ça il en était sûr. Mais où ? Comment s'appelait sa maison, déjà ?

Il sentit sa bague glisser de son doigt et tomber dans un tintement métallique sur le sol. Et il flottait dans ses vêtements. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ses vêtements étaient si grands ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être plus bas qu'à l'accoutumée ? Il attrapa l'un des écrans face à lui. Et… _elle_ y vit son reflet. Le reflet d'une femme blonde aux yeux noisette.

– Oh, magnifique… souffla la nouvelle femme blonde avec admiration.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette nouvelle apparence était brillante. Vraiment brillante ! Mais elle ne parvenait plus vraiment à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Elle sursauta, alors. Elle n'était pas seule dans sa tête. Elle n'était pas seule dans cet endroit. Elle était avec son amie. Le nouveau Docteur se retourna vers celle qu'elle sentait et qui était en train de se relever. C'était son amie. C'était… Quel était son nom ?

– Koschei ? tenta-t-elle.

La femme à ses côtés le regarda, semblant un peu perdue. Koschei n'avait pas beaucoup changé. C'était toujours une femme. Mais ses cheveux semblaient d'un roux un peu plus vif, auburn, peut-être, si c'était bien le mot. Alors, elle se sentit déçue.

– Toujours pas roux, murmura-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme blonde observa à nouveau son amie de ses nouveaux yeux noisette. Les nouveaux yeux de Koschei étaient d'un beau vert jade, comme ses premiers yeux, ceux qu'il avait à sa naissance. Théta se sentit encore un peu plus agacée en réalisant que son amie la dépassait aussi. Normalement, c'était lui… enfin elle, qui avait toujours été plus grand… e.

– Théta ? Vous êtes… une femme ? fit Koschei, semblant toujours un peu confuse.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas regardée, observant chaque détail de la nouvelle apparence de son amie. Néanmoins, elle finit par sourire, satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

– Brillant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai aussi une nouvelle voix, plus féminine, plus douce, je trouve, sourit le Docteur en se tournant vers les commandes du TARDIS.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Pourquoi devait-elle faire quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? Elle haussa les épaules et appuya sur un petit bouton rouge. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

– Non ! fit Koschei en attrapant la main de sa nouvelle amie.

Mais c'était trop tard. L'écran affichait « système critique ». Le TARDIS tremblait. Le TARDIS se retournait, projetant les deux Dames du Temps à terre, les forçant à s'accrocher à tout ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver. Les meubles, les livres, les objets électroniques… Tout était projeté avec violence dans le vaisseau. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Un vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, rendant leurs efforts de plus en plus difficiles. Le TARDIS se penchait encore, comme pour les forcer à sortir.

– Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? s'agaça la rousse.

– Je sais pas ! avoua difficilement la blonde en criant. J'en avais envie !

Missy claqua sa langue, essayant de se retenir par tous les moyens. Elle savait que son amie ne savait plus piloter le TARDIS après une régénération, elle aurait donc dû être plus attentive à ses mouvements. Elle, personnellement, se sentait moins perdue psychologiquement après une régénération, mais se sentait aussi plus faible, au point où elle était tombée à terre dès que sa régénération avait été terminée. Elle lâcha la rambarde qu'elle tenait mais parvint à attraper l'encadrement de la porte du TARDIS. Oh, elle allait vraiment tuer Théta si elles tombaient dans le vide.

Le Docteur parvint à s'accrocher à la console du TARDIS, alors que Missy se retenait avec de plus en plus de mal. La colonne centrale prit feu, d'un coup. Elle se fissura, arrachant une partie de la console. Avec horreur, le Docteur se sentit lâcher prise. Elle ne parvenait plus à se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit le froid mordant du vide. Elle n'était plus dans son TARDIS. Elle ne pouvait que le voir prendre feu de l'intérieur. Elle sentit une main attraper son bras. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait entraîné Koschei dans sa chute.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ces derniers instants en compagnie de Capaldi et Michelle Gomez ^^**

**Dîtes bonjour à Jodie Whittaker et… quelqu'un qui n'existe pas (donc nous allons nous contenter de l'appeler Missy II) ^^'**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez son apparence. Deux d'entre vous avez pensé à brune aux yeux bleus, mais j'avais déjà écris la scène de la régénération depuis un moment, désolée :(**

**Et je trouve que cela ressemble beaucoup trop au physique de Michelle Gomez, je voulais changer un peu :(**

**Bien, nous allons passer à la réécriture de la saison 11, dès samedi ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle : "Les femmes venues d'ailleurs", Partie 1 ^^**

**Je sais, ce n'est pas très original, mais on va dire que vous me pardonnez ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 - Les femmes venues d'ailleurs

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**NOTE : Merci pour les reviews ! J'ai adoré écrire la scène de la régénération. C'est l'une de mes préférées de Peter Capaldi. Exceptionnellement, cet épisode s'étalera sur quatre chapitres. Je sais, c'est beaucoup pour un seul épisode, mais j'avais beaucoup à écrire et à mettre en place. **

**Deponia : Merci pour la faute dans le titre du chapitre ! J'ai modifié dès que j'ai vu ^^**

**Effectivement Missy ne devient pas le Maître de Dhawan parce que si on considère que les Seigneurs du Temps fonctionnent comme les Humains - à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, selon le Docteur ^^ - alors seules les Dames du Temps peuvent porter un enfant. Et je ne sais pas encore comment faire réellement d'ailleurs pour cette nouvelle saison 12 de laquelle je… j'allais dire que je n'étais pas fan, mais je crois que c'est très faible car je trouve que rien ne va (ni les compagnons, ni les intrigues des épisodes, ni l'Enfant Intemporel, ni le comportement du Maître). Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le Maître de Dhawan, au contraire, je trouve qu'il l'interprète magnifiquement bien. En fait, pour moi, il n'y a que l'interprétation de Jodie Whittaker et de S. Dhawan qui sauve cette saison. Mais je trouve que le comportement du Maître a changé un peu trop radicalement et que le rebondissement final était très prévisible. Mais je serais ravie d'avoir ton avis :)**

**Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**– Chapitre 6 – « Les femmes venues d'ailleurs », Partie 1**

* * *

Elles se sentirent traverser quelque chose de dur avec une excessive violence. Puis elles s'écrasèrent, toujours violemment, contre ce qui semblait être le sol. Si la régénération et leur presque mort avaient été douloureuses, cette chute l'était tout autant. Missy ferma les yeux quelques instants sous le choc. Elle sentit sa main se serrer autour du vide. Où était son amie ? Où était-il… Où était-_elle_ passée ? Le Docteur ne lui tenait plus la main. La femme rousse roula sur le côté, angoissée, pour constater que son amie était déjà relevée, comme si de rien n'était. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'énergie à son âge ? La panique avait laissé place à l'exaspération.

– Quoi ? l'entendit-elle dire de sa nouvelle voix, bien plus douce que celles de ses prédécesseurs.

Missy réalisa alors que trois autres personnes se terraient au fond de la lugubre pièce. Ils désignèrent alors quelque chose au Docteur. L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos se releva immédiatement, sentant le danger et se plaça aux côtés de son amie. Une masse sombre, informe et chargée d'électricité, leur faisait face.

« _Merveilleux, une invasion alien à gérer…_ » s'agaça Missy.

Car elle en était sûre, cette chose n'était pas terrienne. Elle n'en avait aucune caractéristique.

Le Docteur, plus réactive, attrapa un câble électrique et le dirigea contre cette chose qui fuit vers l'avant de… du véhicule. Missy jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elles étaient tombées dans un train. Elles avaient traversé le plafond, au vu du trou qui la surplombait.

– C'est bon, on a quelques secondes, assura la femme blonde en regardant à nouveau les Humains pétrifiés derrière elle.

Chacun d'eux lança un regard vers le toit troué puis vers les deux jeunes femmes.

– Ah oui, longue histoire. J'vous raconterai. Les portes ?

Le Docteur n'était donc pas capable de se calmer quelques secondes ? Certes, il y avait une créature menaçante qui voulait leur faire on ne sait quoi, mais Missy se sentait bien trop épuisée pour se soucier d'une telle chose. Et… elle avait faim. Elle voulait manger des lasagnes. Elle avait envie de lasagnes.

– Elles sont verrouillées, leur apprit une femme âgée à la peau brune.

« _J'aurai pas mes lasagnes…_ » soupira intérieurement la rousse.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, passablement agacée. Ses cheveux ?! Où étaient ses cheveux ? Ils étaient… plus courts ? Elle se précipita sur un siège, s'observant dans une vitre. Elle soupira, soulagée. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus de ses épaules et une frange effilée recouvrait partiellement son front. C'était sa première frange et elle pouvait dire en toute honnêteté qu'elle allait bien avec ce nouveau visage. Mais elle se sentait un peu déçue. Elle aimait beaucoup ses anciens cheveux longs qu'elle pouvait coiffer à sa guise. Mais une chose lui redonna le sourire. Elle était toujours une femme ! Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vérifier son apparence, toute accaparée par celle du Docteur et par sa bêtise.

– J'vais vérifier ça, répondit le Docteur en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches. Mon tournevis ?! Mes poches sont vides. Ooooh, je déteste les poches vides ! râla-t-elle.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai privilégié le parapluie. Moins de chances de le perdre, fanfaronna Missy, un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

– Vous l'avez ? se réjouit alors la blonde, se souvenant enfin que son amie l'avait rejointe dans sa chute improvisée.

La Dame du Temps rousse leva les mains. Elles étaient vides. Non, elle l'avait laissé dans le TARDIS du Docteur. C'était bien la peine de se vanter. Réfléchir avant de parler.

– Commentaire très utile dans ce cas, lança le Docteur.

– Sarcastique, releva Missy, plus pour elle-même. Oh, ma voix ! J'ai une nouvelle voix ! Superbe ! Haaaaaa ! Hooooo ! Hello ! chanta-t-elle comme si elle faisait des vocalises.

– Une nouvelle voix ? Mais vous êtes tombée de quelle hauteur ? sembla s'inquiéter un vieil homme.

– Nous étions en orbite autour de la planète Terre et…

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos stoppa net sa réflexion, frappée par une pensée. Une pensée qu'elle avait totalement oubliée avec sa régénération et sa chute. Son bébé ! Comment allait son bébé ? Elle posa une main tremblante sur son abdomen. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre. Pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas son bébé, comme elle l'avait entendu avec… C'était le Docteur qui l'avait aidée à entendre leur bébé, la première fois. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever et rejoindre son amie, mais quelqu'un fit sa réapparition.

– Il revient ! les interpella la même Humaine que tout à l'heure.

Le Docteur se retourna et s'approcha de l'entité, toujours sans faire attention à son amie. Elle semblait trop curieuse, trop préoccupée à l'idée de les protéger tous contre cette chose. C'était comme si les pensées de Missy avaient du mal à faire leur chemin dans son esprit, déjà fortement embrouillé par la régénération.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es ? interrogea le Docteur avant que cette chose ne se décharge d'un peu d'électricité. Oh ok, t'aimes pas les questions, tu préfères la discrétion, j'peux comprendre.

L'entité noire se dirigea vers un jeune homme, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil.

– Que personne… ne fasse… le moindre… geste, tenta le Docteur.

– Il va tous nous tuer, gémit l'homme.

– Ne soyez pas si optimiste. Peut-être veut-il uniquement nous torturer et après nous laisser vivre totalement traumatisés, répondit Missy avec un étrange sérieux.

– C'est ça être optimiste, pour vous ? lança la jeune blonde.

– Mamie ?! appela une autre voix.

– Ryan ! T'approche pas !

Missy se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. Un jeune homme noir, vingt ans pas plus, accompagné d'une jeune femme du même âge mais en uniforme de police et à la peau aux reflets dorés.

« _Pakistanaise d'origine_, » songea Missy. « _Peut-être du Pendjab…_ » Le Royaume-Uni comptait en effet près de 300 000 pendjabis et… la rousse ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était certaine qu'il y avait un lien entre le Pendjab et la policière qui venait d'arriver avec celui qui était apparemment le petit-fils de la femme.

– Je croyais que les portes étaient verrouillées, fit la Dame du Temps plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

– Bonne réflexion, Koschei, lança son amie d'enfance. Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

– Oh mon Dieu, souffla la jeune femme en regardant la chose noire et assurément extraterrestre.

Cette dernière laissa échapper quelques éclairs qui atteignirent chaque personne présente. Un cri de douleur et de surprise retentit, unanime, dans le train. Puis la créature s'en alla comme si rien n'était arrivé, laissant les passagers surpris. C'était tout ? Une petite douleur et la créature partait ? Quelque chose clochait. Si elle ne les avait pas tués maintenant, c'était qu'elle voulait autre chose, c'était qu'elle n'en avait pas vu la nécessité immédiate, ce qui inquiétait largement Missy. Elle sentit alors une main attraper la sienne. C'était le Docteur.

– Tout va bien, assura-t-elle.

Missy haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

– Bon, d'accord. Peut-être que tout ne va pas bien. Mais… quelque chose d'autre va bien, sourit-elle.

Le Docteur ramena la main de Missy vers son abdomen. Elle avait fini par sentir son inquiétude. Et elle ne voulait pas lui infliger cela plus longtemps, car dès qu'elle l'avait sentie, le Docteur s'était souvenue. Elle s'était souvenue de leur bébé. Et elle avait entendu les battements réguliers de ses deux cœurs. Ce n'était pas leur enfant pour rien. Il savait s'accrocher en dépit de tous leurs problèmes. Elle sentit son amie d'enfance sourire, ses yeux posés sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle aurait juré que son ventre était plus plat avant sa régénération. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Maintenant, elles pouvaient toutes les deux constater que la régénération avait protégé leur enfant.

– Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le sentir seule ? s'inquiéta Missy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le Docteur eut la même réaction. Ça, elle ne le savait pas. C'était étonnant que Missy ne sente pas leur enfant. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa récente régénération ? Ou bien c'était tout autre chose…

– C'était quoi, ça ? les interrompit le jeune homme recroquevillé.

Le Docteur se releva vivement, sans lâcher la main de Missy. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contact parce qu'elle n'avait pas que son ami à rassurer.

– Oh… On se détend. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais aller vérifier le reste du train, annonça-t-elle aux trois personnes avant de se retourner vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Et vous, merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

La blonde fit une pression sur la main de son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se lever. Avec une moue déçue, Missy se leva. Elle aurait préféré rester ici et se reposer, mais le Docteur ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière.

– Je suis fatiguée, se plaignit-elle mollement.

Un petit regard du Docteur, puis un geste vers une de ses poches avant de s'agacer parce qu'elle avait perdu son tournevis.

– Hé ! Une minute, Madame ! l'appela vivement l'agent de police, faisant se retourner les deux Dames du Temps. Vous allez faire ce que je dis. Ceci pourrait être une scène de crime.

– Pourquoi vous m'avez appelée « Madame » ? fit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

– Euh… vous êtes une femme, répondit simplement la jeune femme brune sans comprendre.

– Une femme ? s'étonna alors la blonde comme si elle l'avait effacé de sa mémoire entre la fin de sa régénération et sa chute. Est-ce que ça me va bien ?

– Quoi ?

– Koschei, ça me va bien ?

La rousse qui s'était à nouveau affalée dans l'un des sièges du train haussa les sourcils, amusée. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel son amie répondit par un sourire ravi.

– Je vous embrasserais si nous étions seules. Attendez. Depuis quand, ça m'arrête ?

Missy sembla réfléchir. Puis, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, elle se leva, attrapa son Docteur par le col de sa chemise et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, cherchant à découvrir cette nouvelle bouche, cette nouvelle langue. Après avoir fini son exploration, elle s'éloigna. Elle sourit en voyant son premier amour rougir.

– Non, c'est bien ce qui me semblait… j'aime toujours autant vous mettre dans l'embarras, sourit Missy en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux du Docteur.

– Oh, oui ! J'me souviens ! se réjouit-elle, comme si ce baiser lui avait fait un électrochoc. Désolée, il y a une demi-heure, encore, j'étais un Écossais grisonnant. Le prochain train arrive quand ?

Missy rit. C'était dingue ce que le p… _la mère_ de son enfant était amusante en pleine régénération. Et encore, elle était persuadée de ne pas avoir tout vu. Elle était sûre que le Docteur pouvait se montrer plus confuse et rendre la situation bien plus drôle. La rousse se rassit, sentant une nouvelle vague de fatigue la submerger. Elle se mordit la langue lorsque le contact avec son amie fut rompu. Elle aurait préféré la garder près d'elle.

– C'était le dernier, l'informa le jeune homme au teint foncé.

– Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'exclama la nouvelle Dame du Temps.

– Qui ? interrogea le jeune homme.

– Koschei.

« Je croyais que les portes étaient verrouillées. »

– Mmmh ? Oui ? répondit son amie en bâillant.

Visiblement, cette incarnation avait besoin d'un bon sommeil réparateur pour l'aider à supporter sa régénération.

– Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ? interrogea le Docteur.

– La vitre du conducteur était brisée, répondit la jeune femme.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers l'avant du train. Puis le Docteur se stoppa net et revint en arrière.

– Vous m'aidez pas ? lança-t-elle à Missy.

– Vous aviez pas dit de vous attendre tranquillement ici ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

– Aux Humains. Vous, vous avez encore des choses à apprendre.

– Quel tyran, maugréa l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos en se relavant et en se dirigeant vers son amie.

Mais au lieu de continuer gentiment sa marche vers l'avant du train, elle donna un coup dans l'épaule du Docteur. Vengeance !

– Aïe ! Pourquoi ? se plaignit-elle.

– Parce que nous venons de traverser un toit et que je me suis promis que si nous nous en sortions vivantes, je vous tuerais.

– Charmant, s'agaça la blonde. Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle alors aux deux autres jeunes.

– Agent Khan de la police de l'Hampshire.

– Votre nom, pas votre titre, claqua le Docteur.

Missy sourit. Son amie n'avait pas changé. Elle n'aimait toujours pas les titres de types militaires ou autres. Et un agent de police portait une arme, ce qui ne plairait pas au Docteur. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son amie lui indiqua que c'était ce qu'elle craignait aussi.

– Yasmin Khan. Yaz, pour les amis. Et votre nom à vous ?

– J'vous le dirai quand je m'en souviendrai.

– Vous connaissez pas votre nom ?

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos ne savait pas si elle devait se frapper le front ou rire de la situation. Le Docteur ne se souvenait vraiment pas de son nom ? Cela lui faisait-il cela à chaque régénération ? Non, elle se souvenait avoir épié le Docteur lorsqu'il était passé du Onzième au Douzième. Et il se souvenait de son nom. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que la future mère de son enfant souffrait de plus en plus de problèmes de mémoire.

– Je connais mon nom, bien sûr. Mais j'm'en souviens plus. Je l'ai juste ici, sur le bout de la…

Elle fronça les sourcils, à nouveau perdue. Elle posa son doigt sur sa langue.

– C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

– Une langue ? répondit le jeune homme à la peau brune sans vraiment être sûr de comprendre pourquoi.

– Une langue ! Vachement intelligent. Biologie ? Elle vous a appelé comment ? Ryan ?

– Ouais, Ryan Sinclair.

– Génial comme nom. Vous êtes docteur ?

– Non.

– C'est dommage. Je cherche un docteur.

La blonde entendit rire dans sa tête. Ou peut-être était-ce réel ? La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que Missy…

– Missy ! se réjouit le Docteur.

– Oui ?

– Je me souviens de votre troisième… non, cinquième nom !

– Bonne nouvelle, ironisa-t-elle.

– Vous vous souvenez du mien ?

Missy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait du nom de son amie. Certes, elle était moins réactive et moins énergique, mais ses souvenirs restaient relativement intacts contrairement au Docteur. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle laisser le Docteur dans l'ignorance, attendant qu'elle se souvienne de son nom par elle-même ? Devait-elle l'aider dans ces moments difficiles ?

– Bien sûr.

– Génial ! Comment je m'appelle ?

– Théta… Mon amie… croyez bien que je n'aurais plus aucune source d'amusement lorsque je vous l'aurai dit, sourit Missy.

– Elle vous a appelée « Théta », remarqua Yasmin.

– C'est votre nom ? interrogea Ryan.

– Non. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelait avant. Mais maintenant, j'ai un autre nom.

Le sourire de Missy s'élargit alors qu'elle faisait un rapprochement des plus amusants. Maître, Maîtresse et Missy. Donc Docteur, Dottie.

– Missy, vous n'êtes pas en train de profiter de ma confusion pour élaborer un plan de domination de la Terre ? s'inquiéta le Docteur.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le sourire de son amie. Ce sourire narquois n'avait jamais été bon signe. C'était… Quel était le mot, déjà ? C'était inquiétant. La nouvelle Dame du Temps détailla plus attentivement son amie. Elle haussait maintenant les sourcils, son sourire amusé toujours collé sur son visage. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? L'embrasser, c'était déjà… surprenant ? Quoiqu'elle se soit sentie bien plus à l'aise avec ce dernier que lorsqu'elle avait été l'Écossais grisonnant. Elle se sentait plus… ouverte.

– Pour qui vous me prenez ? s'offusqua Missy avec exagération.

– Pour mon amie qui a une certaine propension pour la souffrance d'autrui.

– Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais démoniaque qu'il faut être si méfiante, Dottie.

– C'est justement parce que vous étiez démoniaque que je vous surveille autant, Missy. Dottie ? C'est mon nom ? Pourtant, ça ne me dit rien.

La jeune femme blonde fronça les sourcils, pensive. Son amie l'avait appelé « Dottie ». Pourquoi ? Elle était pourtant sûre que ce n'était pas son nom. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son nom pour l'instant, mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne se faisait plus appeler « Théta » depuis un petit moment et elle était aussi sûre de ne jamais s'être fait appeler « Dottie ».

De toute manière, ce n'était pas le sujet. Le plus important était de vérifier que son amie d'enfance ne fasse de mal à personne. Certes, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait choisi de rester à ses côtés et de faire le bien, mais le Docteur savait aussi qu'une régénération pouvait être difficile et pouvait troubler. Alors oui, elle était inquiète. Inquiète que Missy ne s'égare à nouveau pendant ces instants que le Docteur savait fragiles.

Comme si Missy avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était doux, rassurant. La rousse grimaça un peu, sachant que son amie ne lui faisait toujours pas une confiance totale. Mais elle s'emploierait à lui montrer qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance, un jour. La prénommée Dottie répondit à cela avec un léger sourire, consciente que l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos faisait beaucoup d'efforts.

– Dottie, c'est votre nouveau surnom, murmura la rousse à l'oreille de son Docteur.

– Et ça vient d'où ?

– J'aime bien, c'est tout, affirma Missy.

Yasmin et Ryan échangèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension. D'où venaient ces femmes ? Pourquoi l'une d'entre elles ne se souvenait pas de son nom ? Pourquoi pensait-elle avoir été un homme ? Pourquoi disait-elle que sa compagne avait été démoniaque ? Et pourquoi y aurait-il eu un plan de domination de la Terre ?

– Vous venez ? les appela la dénommée Missy, alors que l'autre femme blonde avait repris sa marche vers l'avant du train. Oh, c'est joli, ça, fit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser un objet ressemblant à une plume.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Yasmin Khan avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

– Dîtes ? Ça vous dérange pas que je le garde, madame l'agent ?

Yaz laissa sa bouche former un « o ». Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette femme.

– On devrait retourner voir… Dottie ou Théta ? Peu importe son nom, lança Ryan en brisant le contact visuel entre les deux jeunes femmes.

– Retenez plutôt Dottie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous dise son nom, sourit Missy en retournant dans le wagon de devant où son amie parlait toute seule.

– Le courant. L'éclairage. Les portes.

– Et la lumière fut, se moqua la rousse.

Les lumières s'allumèrent à nouveau, laissant découvrir le corps sans vie d'une femme à leurs côtés.

– Pauvre femme, murmura la blonde.

Missy plissa les yeux, étudiant la réaction de la mère de son enfant. Tristesse. Compassion. C'était donc ce qu'elle était censée ressentir vis-à-vis de cette Humaine qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? C'était une inconnue et ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait fait du mal. Se devait-elle vraiment de réagir avec autant de sensibilité que le Docteur ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux autres Humains. Eux aussi semblaient un peu tristes. Pourtant, ils ne devaient pas la connaître non plus.

Missy se pinça les lèvres, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir à la vue de ce corps. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne ressentait rien de particulier. Elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser pour cette mort et elle n'avait pas à être triste d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. C'était juste une mort comme il en arrivait tant d'autres dans l'Univers. Elle était encore loin d'éprouver les mêmes choses que son amie d'enfance, c'était certain.

« _Chacun est important pour quelqu'un, quelque part, Missy. C'est pour ça que je suis triste. Parce que je pense à sa famille ou à ses amis qui l'ont perdue,_ » entendit la rousse.

Elle grimaça en réalisant que le Docteur avait suivi le fil de ses pensées. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas témoin de cela. Oui, elle aurait préféré que ses pensées restent siennes. Et, alors que son esprit vagabondait vers un lointain passé, elle continuait de se dire qu'elle préfèrerait les garder pour elle.

Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Les visages de sa femme et de leur fille se dessinaient avec une douloureuse lenteur dans son esprit. Sa famille si vite perdue. Sa fille qui n'avait même pas pu atteindre l'âge adulte. Son épouse qui venait de lui parler de son envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Elle se souvenait ne pas avoir apprécié car sa famille pratiquait la politique de l'enfant unique. Mais elle se souvenait aussi avoir fini par céder face aux arguments de son épouse. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de faire ce second enfant. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Missy passa une main sur son ventre. Maintenant, elle pensait comprendre pourquoi le Docteur était si triste. Parce que pour chaque mort, une personne souffrait comme elle avait pu souffrir.

– Cette chose a dû la tuer quand elle a débarqué ici, s'avança Ryan.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna le Docteur. Elle a tué personne d'autre, pourtant. À mon avis, elle est morte du choc quand cette chose a traversé la vitre.

Missy essuya sa joue et renifla. Si elle voulait arrêter de pleurer de cette façon, il fallait vraiment qu'elle songe – et de manière très sérieuse – à arrêter de passer du temps avec le Docteur. Cette dernière lui lança d'ailleurs un léger regard amusé. Missy lui lança un regard noir en retour. Bien sûr, elles savaient toutes les deux que la rousse n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser son amie tranquille. C'était ce que Missy trouvait le plus frustrant. Elle savait que si elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme le Docteur souffrait, elle devait s'éloigner.

Mais les dégâts n'étaient-ils pas déjà irréparables ? Même si elle choisissait de s'éloigner de son amie, serait-elle capable de redevenir ce monstre froid et insensible ? Probablement pas. Et c'était la faute du Docteur. Certes, un peu la sienne aussi, puisqu'elle avait choisi de retrouver son ami, à l'époque et avait eu la ferme intention de changer. Mais ces nouveaux sentiments n'en restaient pas moins agaçants. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais expérimenter la culpabilité. Cette émotion dévastatrice qui ne lui laissait plus aucun répit.

– D'une façon ou d'une autre, une femme est morte ici, fit Yaz.

– Et la créature n'est plus à bord. Les autres passagers non plus, d'ailleurs, murmura la nouvelle Dame du Temps, pensive. Allez ! On rejoint les autres.

Elle repartit vers l'arrière du train avec une vivacité qui donna envie à Missy de lui tordre le cou. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se poser un peu et la laisser dormir ?

– Attendez ! l'alpagua la jeune femme brune. Vous n'irez nulle part ! C'est grave ce qui vient d'arriver et c'est moi qui commande ici !

– Que comptez-vous faire ? interrogea le Docteur en se retournant face à elle.

– Je vais appeler mes supérieurs.

Missy leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-irritée. En cas d'invasion extraterrestre, cette Yasmin Khan n'avait aucun supérieur plus haut que le Docteur. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été nommée Président de la Terre ?

– Et vous allez leur dire quoi ?

– Ce qui est arrivé.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Que le train a été attaqué.

– Attaqué par quoi ?

– Eh bien… il va falloir que je jette un œil à la vidéo de surveillance.

«_ Elle commence à être à court d'arguments_,» s'amusa la rousse.

Cette dernière s'appuya sur le bras du jeune homme à côté d'elle. La pièce autour d'elle commençait à sérieusement tourner autour d'elle. Ou bien peut-être était-ce elle qui n'allait vraiment pas bien ? Elle se pinça le bras, essayant de se secouer un peu. Elle ne devait pas tomber maintenant. Elle n'était pas en lieu sûr. Ryan ne lui adressa pas un regard, visiblement trop concentré sur l'échange verbal qui se déroulait devant lui.

– Pourquoi jeter un œil à la vidéo de surveillance alors qu'on a tous vu ce qui s'est passé de nos propres yeux ? continua de demander la blonde.

– C'était un alien ? Parce que ça ressemblait à un alien pour moi, les interrompit soudain Ryan.

– Dottie a raison. Vous êtes brillant, s'enjoua Missy.

– Oh, n'importe quoi… murmura Yaz.

– Vous pensez qu'il a tort ? interrogea le Docteur.

– Non ! Enfin, je sais pas…

– Mais ça vous chiffonne parce que quand vous allez raconter cette histoire à vos supérieurs, ils ne vous croiront pas.

– Je dois faire un rapport !

«_ Quelle rabat-joie… _»songea la rousse.

– Vous pourriez attendre un peu ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait les réponses aux questions principales.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– C'est quoi cette chose ? Pourquoi elle est venue ici ? Où va-t-elle aller ensuite ? Et plus important encore : comment on peut l'arrêter ? Parce que quoi que ce soit, je n'crois pas qu'elle en ait fini, déclara le Docteur. Elle lança un regard au jeune homme. Venez, Ryan ! Vous aussi, Yaz. Je vous appelle Yaz… parce que maintenant, on est amies.

_« Amies ? »_

Missy s'étrangla presque en entendant ces mots si naturels dans la bouche du Docteur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme avec les Humains. Mais au-delà de ça, Missy ressentait une pointe de jalousie.

Le Docteur reprit sa marche vers l'arrière du train où se trouvaient les trois derniers passagers du train. Yaz la suivit immédiatement, mais Ryan resta là où il était comme s'il s'était enfin rendu compte du poids sur lui.

– Madame, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en essayant de la soutenir.

– Pas si vous continuez à m'appeler madame… maugréa-t-elle.

– Missy ?

Le Docteur attrapa son amie qui commençait à glisser sur le sol et la força à s'asseoir sur un siège. Elle se raidit en réalisant qu'elle en avait probablement trop demandé à la future mère de son enfant. Missy était nécessairement plus fatiguée. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle forcée à l'accompagner en pleine régénération ? Il fallait qu'elle dorme. C'était indispensable. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que son amie avait toujours été au calme pendant chacune de ses régénérations.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en caressant ses mains.

– Pour nous avoir fait traverser le toit de ce train ? C'est bon, je me suis vengée, se moqua la rousse.

Son premier amour ne put même pas sourire devant ce trait d'humour. Elle prit la main gauche de Missy. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses veines battantes. Ses pouls étaient bien distincts, bien réguliers. Elle se concentra un peu plus, se forçant pour vérifier que ses cœurs battaient toujours aussi bien ou que sa respiration n'était pas laborieuse. Puis, elle posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi de son amie. Le bébé allait bien. Le Docteur sourit, rassurée. Ils allaient tous les deux très bien.

– Je suis juste fatiguée. D'habitude quand je me régénère, je dors et je mange. Contrairement à vous, je ne crapahute pas dans tous les sens, lui reprocha Missy.

– Oui, je sais et je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais dû y penser seule, mais… c'est si embrouillé dans ma tête.

La blonde se laissa glisser à côté de son amie d'enfance, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Pourquoi Missy parvenait-elle à garder le contrôle de toutes ses facultés mentales ? Pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas comme elle ? Pourquoi seule elle ressentait cette confusion ? Pourquoi Missy ne lui montrait pas la moindre petite faille psychologique ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'impression que le partage entre ses nouveaux et ses anciens instincts était bien plus facile que pour elle ?

– Je suis un peu plus jeune, sourit Missy.

– Hé ! se vexa la blonde. C'est nouveau, ça. Je suis susceptible, maintenant, vous pensez ? interrogea-t-elle.

– Il n'y a que vous pour le savoir.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos soupira et balaya la pièce du regard. Les deux Humains se tenaient en retrait, entre deux wagons. Puis elle laissa retomber son regard sur la main du Docteur, toujours posée sur son ventre, puis son regard remonta vers le visage serein de son amie. Missy se sentit alors en colère contre elle. Elle savait qu'elle écoutait leur enfant. Bien sûr, le Docteur en avait le droit, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une certaine jalousie de naître au creux de ses deux cœurs. Pourquoi le Docteur pouvait-elle l'entendre et pas elle ?

– Je sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui bloque le lien.

– Génial… ironisa Missy.

La blonde se redressa un peu trop vivement au goût de Missy. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, semblant être en intense réflexion.

– Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait vous empêcher d'entendre notre enfant ?

– Vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un qui fait ça ?

– Non. Enfin, je sais pas. C'est vrai que vous devriez l'entendre. Vous devriez entendre ça, s'agaça la blonde en tapotant machinalement le bruit de battements de cœurs sur son bras.

L'horreur saisit l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos à la gorge. Ces sons…

– Arrêtez, coupa-t-elle avec froideur.

– Mais c'est juste… commença le Docteur avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

C'était évident, maintenant. Du moins pour elle, à en juger par le regard assassin que lui envoyait son amie.

– C'est juste quoi ? cassa la rousse.

– C'est comme les tambours. Les battements de cœurs des Seigneurs du Temps. Les battements de cœurs de notre enfant ! Notre enfant qui tape au rythme des tambours, Missy.

La femme rousse eut un mouvement de recul. Le Docteur ne pouvait tout de même pas sous-entendre une telle chose ? C'était horrible. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de lien entre ces sons qui l'avaient torturé pendant des siècles et les battements de cœurs de son enfant. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un lien. Rassilon avait placé les battements des cœurs des Seigneurs du Temps dans sa tête pour pouvoir faire revenir Gallifrey. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un lien. Un lien qui était évident et qui, pourtant, ne voulait pas se faire dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que le Docteur avait déduit parce que cela signifiait tout simplement qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entendre les cœurs de son enfant battre. Son enfant qui était, pourtant, la plus belle chose à ses yeux. Pourquoi une telle merveille devait-elle être affiliée à une telle horreur ?

Missy sentit les bras de son amie enlacer ses épaules, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Elle sentit ses défenses fondre à ce contact. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, dans les bras de son Docteur. Elle ne parvenait plus à rien d'autre que se laisser aller dans ses bras. Parce que ses bras, ses mains, son corps… C'étaient les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de rester plongée dans ses pensées, accompagnée des tambours. Son contact était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de rester bloquée. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de son amie, ses cheveux d'or lui caressant doucement le visage. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Une nouvelle odeur. Son corps dégageait une nouvelle odeur et pourtant, elle continuait de reconnaître le père de son enfant en cette femme. C'était si évident. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait la présence forte du Docteur dans sa tête, lui assurant que tout se passerait bien.

Mais l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos ressentait toujours une colère de plus en plus vivace. Pas une colère à l'encontre du Docteur, mais de Rassilon. Si un jour elle le revoyait, elle le tuerait. Elle lui ferait payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle le ferait souffrir autant qu'elle avait pu souffrir. Oui, il paierait pour avoir détruit sa vie. Pour avoir… Ses cœurs se serrèrent au souvenir des corps sans vie de sa femme et de sa fille. Elle s'était absentée pour faire des recherches pour se débarrasser des tambours et lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait retrouvé une maison saccagée et leurs corps. Elle s'était souvent dit que, peut-être, si elle avait été présente, elle aurait pu les sauver ou, au moins, mourir avec elles.

Étonnamment, Missy sentit le Docteur se raidir contre elle, mais sans rien dire. Pourtant, Missy était sûre qu'elle avait senti sa colère et ses intentions. Alors pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de l'en dissuader ? Une autre colère pointa le bout de son nez. Une colère qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle venait de son amie d'enfance. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait fait en sorte de lui cacher la raison exacte et avait refusé d'en parler. Peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance avec celle-là ?

– C'est trop tôt, souffla Dottie avec tristesse. Peut-être plus tard.

– Que vous est-il arrivé que vous ne puissiez me confier ?

Le Maître et le Docteur avaient toujours tout partagé, même lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient. Chaque nouvelle attaque était accompagnée d'une discussion. Ils avaient même parlé de la destruction de Gallifrey, alors que le Docteur était dans la tourmente, culpabilisait. Qu'y avait-il de plus ? Une douleur. Un sentiment de trahison. Qui avait bien pu lui faire autant de mal ? La rousse sentit la colère monter à nouveau en elle.

– Personne n'a le droit de vous faire du mal. C'est mon privilège, argua Missy.

Dottie sourit, légèrement amusée, mais aussi touchée. Parce qu'elle savait que même si son amie se vantait de pouvoir lui faire du mal, elle ne lui en ferait plus dans l'état actuel des choses. Dottie était presque sûre que la mère de son enfant resterait avec elle jusqu'à la fin, maintenant. Mais elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à faire disparaître une petite voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance au Maître. Cette voix qui lui rappelait que Missy continuait de lui cacher quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

À chaque fois, qu'elle essayait, elle se heurtait violemment à une porte close. Missy ne voulait clairement pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il y avait derrière. La dernière fois qu'elles en avaient parlé, c'était dans le TARDIS, peu après le sauvetage sur Mars. Elle se souvenait lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle lui cachait encore. Il lui avait demandé de lui expliquer si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Mais elle avait simplement répondu, les yeux plein larmes, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et elle était partie. Après cela, le Docteur n'avait cessé de retourner ces paroles dans tous les sens. En quoi cela lui ferait-il du mal à lui ? S'était-elle souvenue avoir fait du mal à Bill ? Non, sinon, elle ne continuerait pas de le lui cacher. Tout ce que pouvait faire Dottie était attendre que, peut-être, un jour Missy lui parle.

– Pour le bébé… commença Missy, interrompant les pensées de son amie.

Elles se détachèrent, s'observant quelques temps dans les yeux, scrutant chaque nouvelle forme de leurs nouveaux visages. Le Docteur était sûre de comprendre le problème. Mais pouvait-elle le résoudre ? Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'un traumatisme ne s'effaçait pas en claquant des doigts. Et c'était ce qui la rendait folle. À cause de Rassilon, Missy n'acceptait pas – inconsciemment – d'entendre leur enfant.

– Il faut que vous parveniez à vous émanciper des tambours. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est ce qui vous bloque.

– Vous voulez dire que c'est ma faute ?

– Je veux dire que votre inconscient rejette l'idée d'entendre à nouveau ces sons. Alors vous vous protégez comme vous pouvez, tenta de lui expliquer la blonde.

Missy hocha lentement la tête, l'air grave. Elle avait encore de gros progrès à faire avant de pouvoir écouter les battements de cœurs de son enfant sans le Docteur.

– Comment ça va ? s'inquiéta Dottie.

– Pas très bien, répondit Missy avec désinvolture.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Vous vous faîtes des amis trop rapidement, se moqua Missy en lançant un regard vers Yaz.

La blonde rit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais Missy avait raison. Elle avait directement classé Yaz dans la catégorie « amis ». C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Ces deux dernières régénérations avaient été si souvent seuls. Elle ne voulait plus être comme ça. Elle avait besoin de se sentir entourée. C'était tout ce dont elle était sûre.

– Et moi ? s'agaça la rousse.

– Bien sûr que vous serez toujours là, s'enjoua Dottie.

– Alors pourquoi vous avez besoin d'autres amis ?

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos fit une moue boudeuse. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que cette Yasmin Khan devienne trop proche du Docteur. Elle allait surveiller ça de très près. C'était son Docteur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, elle était de plus en plus possessive. Elle devrait apprendre à mieux gérer ce sentiment si elle ne voulait pas finir par réduire à néant tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour ne tuer personne.

– Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est plus amusant à plusieurs ?

– Vous êtes en train de dire que vous vous ennuyez avec moi ?!

Missy se sentit blessée. Ils avaient souvent passé du temps seuls, juste tous les deux. Certes, pendant leur temps passé à l'Académie, ils avaient fait partie d'un groupe de musique. Avec Magnus, Ushas et Théta. Ils avaient été quatre. Pendant un certain temps, ils avaient été quatre amis, se réunissant pour jouer de la musique. Elle se souvenait encore de leurs après-midi répétitions. Elle se souvenait de leurs rires.

Mais la plupart du temps, ils restaient tous les deux. D'ailleurs, quand eux – le Docteur et le Maître – se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, le Général et la Rani ne s'étaient ajoutés qu'après leur arrivée à l'Académie. Mais cela n'avait aucunement remis en cause leur amitié. Alors pourquoi, à chaque fois que le Docteur se faisait de nouveaux amis, elle se sentait menacée ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de défendre son territoire ?

– Bien sûr que non, je suis bien avec vous, opposa le Docteur.

– Bien. Dans ce cas pourquoi allez-vous chercher de nouveaux petits animaux de compagnie ?

– Ce n'est pas la même chose, intervint aussitôt la blonde. Mes compagnons sont des amis. Ils apparaissent et disparaissent. Soit ils retournent à leur vie, soit ils… meurent. Vous, c'est différent. Vous êtes ma plus ancienne amie, nous sommes de la même espèce. Vous me comprenez et je sais que vous serez toujours là parce que vous trouvez toujours un moyen d'échapper à la mort. Je n'ai pas la même relation avec mes compagnons qu'avec vous.

Missy se pinça les lèvres. Elle sentait bien que son amie lui disait la vérité, mais elle sentait toujours cette petite insécurité dans un coin de sa tête. Cette petite insécurité qui lui laissait entrevoir un avenir où le Docteur n'aurait plus besoin d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le Docteur posa sa main sur la joue de Missy et initia un doux baiser. Un baiser dans lequel elle lui envoyait une vague d'affection réconfortante. Elles n'avaient plus besoin de parler. L'initiative du Docteur lui garantissait suffisamment de choses.

Un bruit de raclement de gorge leur parvint aux oreilles. C'était Yaz. Missy ne donnait vraiment pas cher de l'avenir de cette petite Humaine si elle continuait ainsi.

– Vous avez fini ? demanda Ryan, un peu gêné.

– Parce qu'on a toujours une femme morte dans ce train.

– C'est vrai ! approuva le Docteur en se relevant.

Elle prit la main de Missy dans la sienne et l'aida à se relever. Ils devaient retourner voir les dernières personnes présentes dans le train. La rousse poussa un gémissement de protestation.

– Vous avez intérêt à me trouver des lasagnes ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

À moitié allongée sur deux sièges, Missy regardait Yaz prendre en note le témoignage d'un certain Carl.

_« Barbant… »_

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la mère de son enfant – tournant en rond depuis plusieurs minutes – qui semblait enfin se rendre compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers Ryan et ceux qui devaient être ses grands-parents.

– Allez, ma troupe. Non, pas ma troupe. Équipe ? Gang ? Famille ? J'suis pas en train de me disperser, là ?

– Vous croyez ? maugréa Missy en détaillant les trois personnes au fond.

_« Famille ? Amies ? Vous êtes vraiment en manque, Dottie… »_

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de son amie. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus nier cette envie irrépressible de se lier avec des gens, quel qu'ils soient. Elle avait envie d'avoir plein de personnes sur qui compter. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier Missy. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier au vu du sentiment d'agacement – de Missy – qui se faisait de plus en plus présent dans le fond de son esprit.

– Vous avez traversé le toit du wagon, fit la grand-mère de Ryan en désignant le toit et en lançant un bref regard à la rousse.

Missy nota mentalement de ne plus jamais laisser le Docteur toucher aux commandes du TARDIS lorsqu'elle se régénérerait à l'avenir.

– J'ai été éjectée de mon TARDIS, répondit d'ailleurs cette dernière avant qu'un sentiment d'horreur ne s'empare d'elle. Oh… J'ai perdu mon TARDIS. Ça explosait de partout et il s'est… dématérialisé, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Pas de panique ! C'est pas la fin du monde. C'est p'têtre la fin du monde. Mais une chose à la fois.

La femme rousse se mordit la langue. Son besoin de protéger son amie lui dictait de se faire violence et de se lever pour aller la consoler. Elle se leva plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire. Elle vacilla mais continua sa marche vers son amie et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Elle sentait sa détresse. Le Docteur se sentait déjà suffisamment perdue comme ça, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on ne lui ajoute la perte de son cher vaisseau. Missy savait très bien qu'ils étaient très liés, qu'ils avaient eux aussi une relation assez compliquée. Curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas jalouse du TARDIS. Au contraire, elle l'appréciait même beaucoup. Elles avaient même souvent discuté lorsque le Docteur la laissait seule pendant qu'il partait en balade avec Bill et Nardole.

– Et on est censés comprendre c'que vous êtes en train de raconter ? les interrompit le vieil homme face à elles.

– Elle pense que cette chose, c'est un alien, l'informa Ryan.

– Vous êtes mon préféré, sourit Missy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, un peu gêné, les posant sur le mari de sa grand-mère qui lui rétorquait :

– Sois pas idiot. Ça existe pas, les aliens. Et même si ça existait, je vois pas ce qu'ils seraient venus faire dans ce train.

Le Docteur se détacha de Missy et s'approcha du vieil homme, les yeux ronds.

– Vous voyez pas ? Et pourtant j'suis un alien et j'suis là.

– Moi aussi ! lança Missy, vexée d'être prise pour une simple Humaine.

Le Docteur et l'homme se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Aucun des deux ne vacillait. Finalement, l'homme sembla décider que rester ici à discuter ne servait à rien et dit :

– Grace, on s'en va.

– Non, on s'en va pas ! Elle vient de nous sauver la vie, argua la dénommée Grace.

– N'ayez pas peur. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour vous et ça peut faire peur. Maintenant, on veut tous des réponses. Restez avec moi, et vous les aurez peut-être.

– En fait, moi… j'veux pas de réponses ! lança Carl. Tout ce que j'veux, c'est aller au boulot et oublier tout ça. Si ça pose de problème à personne ? Et même si ça en pose. Merci, dit-il à l'intention du Docteur.

Il prit son sac et tourna le dos à toutes les autres personnes.

– Celui-là est d'un ennui, soupira Missy.

– Il est en état de choc, lui rappela la blonde.

– Eux aussi et je les trouve moins barbants, même si le grand-père n'accepte pas l'évidence même.

– Vous voulez qu'je vous raccompagne ? demanda l'agent Khan.

– Non ! Ça ira. Je… j'ai envie d'être seul… de marcher un peu. J'ai besoin d'air. Et j'suis d'accord ! Y a pas d'aliens à Sheffield !

Le vieil homme hocha la tête pendant que le Docteur levait une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

– Pourquoi vous aimez tant les Humains ? Ils sont si insultants, murmura Missy, les sourcils froncés.

– Je crois qu'il est vraiment sous le choc, le pauvre, fit Grace.

– Question idiote, reprit Dottie. Vous n'avez pas remarqué autre chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, ce soir ?

Ryan et Yaz échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme leva timidement une main.

– Missy, vous m'écrasez ! lança le Docteur en essayant de réajuster sa position sur le siège du passager avant de la voiture de police de Yasmin Khan.

– C'est ma faute à moi si vos petits amis humains ne sont pas fichus de faire des voitures plus grandes à l'intérieur ? s'agaça la rousse en s'accrochant à la poignée de sécurité.

La voiture ne disposant que de cinq places et eux étant six, Missy avait dû se faire une raison et s'asseoir sur les genoux du Docteur. Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette sur quelqu'un d'autre.

À l'arrière, Ryan, Grace et le vieil homme échangèrent des regards confus. Plus grand à l'intérieur ? Comment diable pouvaient-ils faire pour que quelque chose soit plus grand qu'il n'en avait l'air ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus important aux yeux du vieil homme. La question la plus importe pour lui était : pourquoi suivaient-ils tous ces deux femmes littéralement tombées du ciel sans se poser la moindre question ?

– On va avoir des ennuis s'ils découvrent qu'on était sur le lieu de l'accident, murmura Yaz songeuse.

– Vous pouvez mettre les gyrophares et la sirène ? demanda le Docteur.

– Non ! Et on devrait même pas faire ça !

Missy sourit en voyant les lèvres de Dottie se retrousser, comme une enfant déçue.

– Et donc vous trois, vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle en tendant le cou vers l'arrière.

– Je suis sa mamie et Graham, c'est mon mari, répondit Grace en désignant d'abord Ryan puis le vieil homme toujours sceptique.

– Son second mari, rectifia Ryan.

– Et vous deux, vous vous connaissez ? continua le Docteur en désignant l'agent de police et le jeune homme.

– Yaz et moi, on a été à l'école ensemble.

– Oh…

– Non. Yasmin Khan ?

– Salut, mamie de Ryan ! sourit Yaz.

– Très touchant, ironisa Missy.

– Et vous deux ? reprit Ryan en désignant les deux femmes collées. Vous êtes ensemble ?

– Dommage… Je vous aimais bien, se désola Missy.

– Vous vous êtes embrassées à plusieurs reprises. Excusez-moi d'en déduire que vous formez un couple.

– C'est dégoûtant ! se révolta la rousse.

– De sortir avec moi ? se vexa Dottie.

– Mais non, vous êtes parfaite, sourit Missy. Nous sommes amies. Des amies d'enfance. Essayez un peu de comprendre ce qu'est l'amitié. Une longue amitié comme la nôtre n'obéit pas aux stupides règles que les Humains mettent en place pour classer leurs relations, dit-elle avec arrogance.

– Vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble, vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, continua Ryan, maintenant légèrement vexé que cette femme insulte son espèce.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport.

– C'était un accident. J'étais pas très bien, alors une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai fini par lui faire un enfant, expliqua Dottie.

– Mais vous êtes deux femmes ! opposa Graham, de plus en plus confus.

– Vous n'écoutez pas ce qu'on vous dit ? Nous sommes des aliens, s'agaça la rousse.

– Donc votre espèce peut procréer même si vous êtes du même sexe ? s'émerveilla Grace.

Dottie et Missy échangèrent un regard : personne n'avait encore réellement essayé cela sur Gallifrey… Si cela était possible, cela ne devait tout de même pas être facile car il n'y avait jamais eu aucun accident de ce genre à leurs connaissances – et elles étaient vastes. Après tout, leur amie Magnus avait changé de sexe et conservé son époux… Cela dit, la plupart des Seigneurs du Temps n'établissaient cette proximité que pour procréer… Le Docteur était un original, de ce point de vue…

– Non, j'étais un homme avant, sourit la blonde. Enfin, elle aussi était un homme avant, mais elle l'était plus quand on a fait le bébé.

– Arrêtez de parler, fit Missy en levant les yeux au ciel.

– En admettant que tout ceci soit vrai, ça veut dire que vous pouvez changer de sexe ? interrogea Graham.

– Cool, pas vrai ? sourit le Docteur. Et vous dîtes que vous avez trouvé cette chose dans la forêt ? reprit-elle en se souvenant de ce dont Ryan leur avait parlé.

– Vous passez vite d'un sujet à un autre, murmura l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

– C'est ça, répondit Ryan. J'ai pris des photos.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et le tendit au Docteur, la photo d'un objet bleu sphérique affichée en grand sur l'écran.

– C'est parfait, ça souffla-t-elle en prenant le téléphone. C'est passionnant… Non. Pas passionnant. J'voulais dire quoi ? Inquiétant. Accélérez, Yaz, ordonna-t-elle, l'urgence dans sa voix.

Missy baissa les yeux sur le téléphone et grimaça. Cette chose lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, quelque chose qui faisait naître en elle le même sentiment d'inquiétude.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous du nouveau surnom du Docteur ? ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et que vous apprécierez ce que je fais du personnage du Maître ! ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle : "Les femmes venues d'ailleurs" (Partie 2)**

**Oui, personne n'est plus original que moi ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Les femmes venues d'ailleurs

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**NOTE : Je tenais à signaler que même si cette fic a été publié au même moment que l'arrivée de la saison 12, je l'ai commencé il y a presque deux ans (je voulais prendre suffisamment d'avance sur les chapitres avant de publier) et donc il n'a jamais été prévu que Missy devienne le Maître de Dhawan tout simplement parce qu'à cette époque, il n'existait pas ^^**

** Merci aussi pour les reviews "J" et Deponia :)**

**Deponia : Je suis contente que tu aime le nouveau surnom du Docteur tiré largement du surnom de Missy ^^**

**J : J'apprécie de voir que je n'ai pas eu une mauvaise idée avec les tambours ^^**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours l'évolution du Docteur et du Maître qui seront peut-être un peu (beaucoup pour Missy) différentes de la série, sinon ça ne servirait à rien ^^**

**Oh ! Et merci à ma sœur Zelena Rose Carter qui corrige mes textes ^^**

**Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**– Chapitre 7 – « Les femmes venues d'ailleurs », Partie 2**

* * *

Le petit groupe était enfin sorti de la voiture dans laquelle Missy s'était jurée de ne plus monter si elle ne pouvait pas avoir une place à elle seule. Ils avançaient lentement, péniblement, dans la noirceur de la forêt et suivant la direction indiquée par les deux jeunes Humains.

– Mon vélo est là, leur montra Ryan.

Un grand vélo de couleur rouge pendait à moitié, coincé dans les branches d'un arbre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans cet arbre ? interrogea le Docteur.

– J'l'ai balancé du haut de la colline, répondit le jeune homme, l'air de rien.

– Il s'est énervé, il sait pas faire de vélo, lui expliqua Graham.

– Mmmh, gloussa Missy. Passionné ? Finalement, j'vous aime bien à nouveau.

– J'ai d'la chance, répondit-il en éclairant le chemin devant eux.

– Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, murmura le Docteur, pensive.

Elle se souvenait facilement des personnes que Missy avaient tuées. Et elle se souvenait aussi du sort que le Maître réservait à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

– On lui apprend à en faire. Il souffre de dyspraxie, un problème de coordination des gestes, précisa Grace.

– Bon, assez parlé de moi ! s'agaça-t-il. L'arbre est à gauche, donc ça devrait être…

Les deux Dames du Temps s'accroupirent à l'endroit vide qu'il leur indiquait. Missy attrapa une feuille tombée au sol et la lécha. Aucun doute, un objet venant d'une autre planète était passé par-là. Mais quelqu'un l'avait repris. Peut-être l'alien à qui appartenait l'objet ?

– Le truc était là, insista Yaz.

– Où il est passé, alors ? murmura le Docteur.

– Système de téléportation ? proposa Missy.

– Probable, mais il y aurait des traces résiduelles… La créature du train ?

Missy haussa un sourcil, surprise. Alors son amie ne l'avait vraiment pas senti ? C'était étonnant.

– Quoi ?

– Vous ne l'avez pas senti ? La chose du train, ce n'était pas vivant.

La blonde cligna rapidement des yeux. Son cerveau devait vraiment être embrouillé pour qu'elle n'ait pas senti la même chose que Missy.

– Deux choses étranges. Une ville et le même soir. Ça me chiffonne ça, lança le Docteur.

– J'vais aller voir au poste si on a d'autres signalements de l'objet.

– Bonne idée. Parce qu'il nous faut un maximum d'informations. Rejoignez-nous ici.

Yaz démarra sa voiture et s'en alla au loin, laissant les deux extraterrestres seules avec les trois derniers Humains.

– J'pourrais demander à mes anciens collègues du boulot, proposa Graham. Les conducteurs de bus sont toujours au courant de tout.

– Et c'est reparti, soupira Ryan.

– Quoi ? C'est vrai. Et je serais encore conducteur de bus si j'pouvais.

– J'pourrais chercher sur les réseaux sociaux, continua le jeune homme en ignorant les paroles de son grand-père par alliance..

– Et moi, j'peux contacter mes anciennes collègues infirmières, proposa également Grace.

– Dîtes-moi, ça vous en fait de l'aide… se moqua Missy. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner.

– J'ai toujours besoin de vous, répondit immédiatement le Docteur en attrapant sa main pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner.

Missy sourit, visiblement satisfaite des propos tenus par son amie. Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle la sentit se faire plus lourde à ses côtés, comme si elle se reposait de plus en plus sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils inquiète.

– Sérieux, ce sont des aliens ? demanda Graham.

– Oui, lui assura la blonde.

– Ok, cette information, j'la garderai pour moi.

Graham courut dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Yaz.

– Ramenez-moi des lasagnes ! lui cria Missy en se rappelant soudainement de sa faim dévorante.

Dottie se plia en deux. Sa vision devenait trouble et l'environnement autour d'elle se mettait à tourner. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas.

– Oh… Tout à coup, j'me sens… très, très fatiguée.

– Vous êtes tombée de très haut, lui rappela Grace. Vous devriez aller vous faire examiner au C.H.U.

– Non ! opposa violemment le Docteur. J'vais jamais dans les endroits à initiales. Quoique…

La blonde fourra un de ses doigts dans son nez. Missy eut une moue de dégoût. Elle avait toujours répugné à utiliser cette méthode, beaucoup trop écœurante pour des êtres issus de haute noblesse. Et elle savait aussi que même le Docteur n'appréciait pas vraiment cela. Elle devait vraiment se sentir dépassée pour avoir recours à un tel procédé.

Missy décida alors de soutenir son amie d'enfance. Elle la sentait faiblir de plus en plus contre elle. Dottie courait partout depuis tout à l'heure, il était normal qu'elle en ressente le contre-coup, à présent. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Missy de sentir l'angoisse lui étreindre la gorge.

– Tenez le temps qu'on se trouve un endroit, lui murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

– Pourquoi vous allez mieux, vous ? lui reprocha la blonde.

– Je vais pas beaucoup mieux, maugréa la rousse.

– Vous allez tomber ? s'inquiéta Ryan.

– Dans deux minutes, dix-neuf secondes. Non ! Oubliez les minutes. Dix-neuf… Oh, ce nouveau nez est vraiment pas fiable… râla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Missy et de Ryan qui était venu l'aider à la supporter.

Grace observa un instant les deux femmes qui avaient fait irruption dans leur vie. La blonde avait été allongée sur son canapé, tandis que la rousse – assise sur le tapis, près de son amie – mangeait des lasagnes qu'elle avait fait réchauffer. Par chance, il lui en restait de la veille. Par chance, elle en avait _fait_ la veille.

– J'vais vous garder avec moi si vous me promettez de me faire régulièrement à manger, sourit Missy en enfournant un nouveau morceau dans sa bouche.

Ces lasagnes étaient un véritable délice. Probablement les meilleures qu'elle avait pu manger. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour aider sa régénération à s'achever. Grace la remercia en déposant une tasse de thé fumant devant la jeune rousse. Elle la vit se lécher les lèvres d'envie. L'ancienne infirmière sourit, amusée, et déposa une couverture sur la femme blonde, toujours inconsciente.

– Elle a besoin de dormir pour se remettre. Moi aussi, après mon repas, l'informa-t-elle en la voyant prendre le pouls du Docteur, une barre d'inquiétude visible sur son front.

– Elle a deux pouls différents.

– C'est dingue, lança Ryan en se rapprochant.

– Mmmh… Non. Deux cœurs, répondit Missy en donnant des petits coups dans sa poitrine.

Les deux Humains échangèrent un énième regard. Ils ne pouvaient plus douter être tombés sur des extraterrestres, maintenant. Grace sentit une vague d'excitation se propager en elle. Bien qu'elle soit inquiète pour cette femme, elle se sentait ravie à l'idée d'avoir pu rencontrer d'autres formes de vie. En se plongeant dans les yeux de son petit-fils, elle y lisait le même sentiment.

Missy capta leur échange et sourit, amusée. Elle les aimait bien, ces deux-là. Alors qu'elle allait prendre une autre bouchée, elle dut stopper son repas, sentant quelque chose remonter dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas du vomi. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fluide, de plus brûlant. Elle ouvrit la bouche et en laissa échapper de l'énergie régénératrice.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Mamie, regarde ! appela Ryan. Elle aussi !

La Dame du Temps tourna la tête pour avoir le Docteur dans son champ de vision. Ses mains se mettaient à briller et la même lueur dorée s'échappaient de sa bouche, comme en réponse à la sienne.

Grace et Ryan regardèrent Missy, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, elle devrait leur donner une explication. Elle soupira, passablement agacée de voir abandonner son repas pour se lancer dans une dynamique de questions-réponses.

– C'est de l'énergie régénératrice.

– Et c'est quoi ?

– C'est une énergie que relâchent les Seigneurs du Temps lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de mourir.

– Vous êtes toutes les deux sur le point de mourir ? paniqua Grace.

– Non, on s'est déjà régénérées, c'est juste un surplus à évacuer.

– Donc vous n'êtes pas en train de mourir juste sous nos yeux ? voulut s'assurer Ryan.

– Nope, sourit la rousse. On a été sauvées, c'est bon, c'est plié. Ou presque.

– Les Seigneurs du Temps, c'est votre espèce ? interrogea Grace en s'asseyant sur une chaise près des deux femmes.

– Ouaip. Même si maintenant, on est des Dames du Temps.

– Tout à l'heure… Dottie a dit que vous étiez toutes les deux des hommes à l'origine, commença Ryan.

– C'est une conséquence de la régénération. On est guéri, on continue de vivre, on trompe la mort… Mais on change. La régénération ne fait pas que nous sauver la vie, elle nous améliore en nous donnant une autre apparence et une autre personnalité.

Missy prit une gorgée de thé et sourit lorsque le liquide chaud coula le long de son œsophage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle leur avait expliqué tout ça, mais maintenant que c'était fait, c'était trop tard.

– C'est plus amusant que ça n'en a l'air, sourit l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos.

– Si vous le dîtes, lança Ryan en retournant s'asseoir autour de la table de la salle à manger.

– Vous vous sentez bien, vous ? s'enquit Grace.

Missy sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à qui elle pouvait bien parler. Elle dut finalement se résoudre à accepter que c'était bien pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle la regarda un long moment sans répondre. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-on pas inquiété pour elle ? Bien sûr, elle ne comptait pas le Docteur qui n'avait jamais cessé. C'était vraiment étrange de se dire que quelqu'un était toujours capable de s'inquiéter pour elle malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Mais elle savait aussi que cette femme ignorait tout de son passé. C'était pour cela qu'elle se permettait cette inquiétude. Si elle apprenait pour son passé, peut-être préfèrerait-elle prendre ses distances ou la tuer, comme les compagnons précédents du Docteur.

– Mademoiselle ? appela Grace.

Elle sentit ses cœurs se serrer. Cette femme était vraiment inquiète, alors qu'elle n'était rien à ses yeux. Était-ce aussi cela la compassion dont lui avait si souvent parlé le Docteur ? Mais Missy était démoniaque. Grace devrait avoir peur ou éprouver du mépris à son égard, non ? Comme tout le monde avant elle. À moins que…

– Je… J'ai… Je me suis montrée… gentille… avec vous, dit-elle comme si cette phrase lui avait écorché la bouche.

– Eh bien oui, pourquoi ?

– Et vous… vous inquiétez pour moi ?

– Pourquoi ? Cela ne vous arrive jamais que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour vous ? demanda Grace en fronçant les sourcils, se sentant triste pour la femme en face d'elle.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos détacha son regard de Grace pour le poser sur son amie d'enfance et premier amour. Non, plus depuis la mort de sa femme et sa fille sur Gallifrey. Seul le Docteur s'inquiétait pour elle. Si. Une autre personne s'était inquiétée pour elle. Sa seconde épouse, Lucy, au début de leur relation. Au début de leur relation, elle avait pu se souvenir ce que voulait dire être important pour quelqu'un. Ses yeux la piquèrent à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de pleurer ?

Grace lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu, en prévention. Missy accepta celui-ci, mais ne s'en servit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle tenta de reprendre contenance. Elle ne devait pas se laisser gouverner par ses sentiments comme le Docteur. C'était ridicule. Comment s'en sortiraient-elles, sinon ? Elle le mit dans l'une de ses poches et offrit un sourire de remerciement à la femme.

– Votre amie, elle a dit… et vous aussi… Toutes les deux, vous avez dit que vous aviez été démoniaque, se rappela Ryan.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos soupira. Il avait fallu qu'il se souvienne de ça, lui. Son mince espoir de tisser une bonne relation avec sa grand-mère venait d'être réduit en fumée. Minute ! Quand avait-elle espéré cela ?

– C'est vrai… Il fut un temps où je n'étais pas très… Pour faire simple, vous n'auriez pas voulu me rencontrer, même pour tous les trésors de l'Univers, avoua-t-elle plus difficilement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

– Mais vous nous avez sauvés, tenta Grace, les sourcils froncés.

Ryan s'était un peu tendu. Alors c'était vrai. Ça n'avait pas été une blague dans le train. Et ce plan de domination de la Terre avait un réel fondement. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Cette femme était-elle toujours aussi dangereuse qu'elle l'avait sous-entendu ?

– C'est le… Dottie qui vous a sauvés. Elle fait toujours ça. Je pense que c'est pathologique, se moqua Missy.

– Mais vous ne nous avez fait aucun mal, protesta la vieille femme à la peau sombre.

Missy fronça son nez, réfléchissant. Pour l'instant, elle ne leur avait fait aucun mal, c'était vrai et elle n'y avait pas songé non plus, sauf vaguement pour « Yaz ».

– Vous essayez de vous convaincre que je ne représente aucun danger ou vous êtes déjà convaincue ? demanda-t-elle en déplaçant son regard de Grace à Ryan.

Ces deux derniers échangèrent un nouveau regard, soudainement plus nerveux. Mais quelque chose poussait Grace à croire que cette femme enceinte face à elle devait bel et bien avoir changé. Sinon, elle se serait déjà attaquée à eux.

– Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas une technique de manipulation pour mieux vous poignarder par derrière ?

Et pourquoi Missy persistait-elle à vouloir les faire douter ?

« _Pourquoi ?!_ » se désespéra-t-elle.

Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Un réflexe.

– Mon instinct ? proposa Grace avec un sourire serein.

Missy rit. Elle appréciait vraiment cette femme. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme retentit dans la maison. Yaz et Graham étaient revenus, en même temps.

– Je l'ai trouvé à mi-chemin, alors je l'ai récupéré. Et on a aussi des lasagnes pour vous, apparemment, fit Yaz en tendant un sac en papier à la seule Dame du Temps encore éveillée.

– Il m'en restait, Graham, tu sais, lui reprocha Grace.

– J'étais pas sûr, répondit-il en s'approchant de son épouse. Ça va, chérie ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, amusée de voir la femme rousse se jeter à nouveau sur sa nourriture.

– Pas grave. J'ai faim, se réjouit Missy. Je crois que je suis devenue une grosse mangeuse, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

– Comment elle va ? demanda Yaz en désignant le Docteur.

– Elle récupère, leur assura Missy dont l'inquiétude s'était visiblement volatilisée grâce à la nourriture. J'préfère vraiment les vôtres. J'vous garderai toujours avec moi pour que vous me fassiez des lasagnes, sourit-elle.

Grace laissa échapper un rire. Cette femme ne lui donnait vraiment pas l'impression d'être démoniaque.

Le Docteur se réveilla d'un coup en gémissant de douleur. Elle se redressa vivement. Missy qui avait commencé à somnoler grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'elle sentit l'agitation de son amie à ses côtés.

– Mais qui m'a réveillée ? J'suis pas prête ! J'suis en convalescence ! Vous sentez ça ? Non, pas sentir. C'est pas entendre. Ressentir. Vous ressentez ça ?

– En tous cas, moi, je sais qui m'a réveillée, lança Missy avec mauvaise humeur.

– Ne bougez plus, Ryan, ordonna-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Oh… Montrez-moi vos clavicules.

Sur chacune des clavicules qu'elle observait, elle voyait un petit point violet briller. Même Missy avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise pour observer sa clavicule.

– Génial… Et vous vous inquiétiez pour l'armée de Cybermen…

– Quelle armée ?

– C'est quoi les Cybermen ?

– Vous occupez pas de ça pour le moment, leur répondit Missy en regardant son amie avec irritation.

– Ouais. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles, leur annonça le Docteur. Ce sont des bombes ADN. Des micro-implants s'insèrent dans votre ADN. En explosant, ils cassent votre code génétique en mille morceaux. Votre ADN fond. C'est rapide. C'est vicieux. C'est interdit dans toutes les galaxies civilisées, expliqua-t-elle en leur tournant autour.

– Elles sont arrivées là comment ? demanda Ryan.

– On s'en fiche. Elles vont exploser ? s'inquiéta Graham.

– Ce sont des bombes : elles sont faites pour ça, lui fit remarquer Missy.

– Silence, s'il vous plaît, ordonna la blonde. J'essaye de réfléchir, mais c'est compliqué. J'suis pas encore celle que j'dois devenir. Mon cerveau et mon corps se réinitialisent. Ils se reformatent et… Oooooh… reformatage !

Dottie attrapa le téléphone portable de Ryan, son esprit soudain illuminé par une brillante idée.

– J'peux vous emprunter ça ?

– Oui, allez-y, mais pourquoi faire ? fit le jeune homme à la peau brune.

– Cette créature dans le train, quand vous deux, vous êtes montés à bord. Pour nous implanter ces bombes, elle s'est servie de ça. Un plan simple pour éliminer les témoins. Très malin. Impitoyable, mais très malin. J'ai reformaté votre téléphone.

– Non, j'ai toute ma vie dedans !

– Plus maintenant, claironna fièrement le Docteur sous les éclats de rire de Missy.

Le Docteur approcha le téléphone de sa bombe et actionna une décharge électrique qui l'envoya valser contre un mur.

– Do… ttie ! s'alarma Missy en se précipitant vers elle. Vous êtes inconsciente, ma parole !

La rousse était furieuse. Cette décharge aurait pu tuer la mère de son enfant. Et elle ne l'avait même pas prévenue.

– C'était juste un petit coup pour…

– Tenter de vous tuer ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous régénérer pour ça !

Missy redressa son amie, vérifiant si ses signes vitaux étaient toujours bons. Ses pouls étaient rapides, trop rapides. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, la colère imprégnant chaque fibre de son être. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences ?

– Je suis à moins de quinze heures de ma régénération, je ne prenais pas un si grand risque, assura Dottie en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle.

– Moi non plus, dans ce cas, lança Missy en tendant la main vers le téléphone.

– Non, c'est…

– Trop dangereux ? Pourtant ça ne vous a pas arrêtée ! lui reprocha la rousse en lui redonnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse. Cette remarque lui faisait plus mal que les coups à répétition de Missy. Et pourtant, le Maître ne s'était jamais retenu avec lui… enfin elle… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'y habitue. Elle releva les yeux vers son amie dont le regard débordait toujours de colère. Le Docteur se sentait un peu hypocrite. Mais seulement un peu parce qu'elle gardait en tête qu'il restait une différence fondamentale entre elle et Missy.

– Vous pensez au choc pour le bébé ?

– J'y pense depuis vous nous avez éjectées du TARDIS !

– C'était un accident ! opposa la blonde. Je voulais pas faire ça ! C'est juste… la régénération…

La bouche du Docteur se tordit dans une expression contrite. Dès qu'il – elle – se régénérait, elle oubliait comment piloter son TARDIS. Et elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait appuyé sur ce fichu bouton qui lui avait fait perdre son vaisseau et avait remis en danger les vies de son amie et de leur enfant. Elle s'en voulait déjà suffisamment comme ça sans avoir besoin des commentaires supplémentaires de Missy. Ne voyait-elle sa culpabilité et son angoisse ?

– Bien sûr que je les vois, soupira la rousse, sa main glissant avec douceur dans celle de son amie.

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner plus de raison de douter. Tous ces siècles à faire le mal et à propager le malheur et la destruction, le chaos. Bien sûr, le Docteur croyait en elle. Mais Missy refusait de lui laisser passer le moindre doute. Plus aucun, plus le moindre petit doute. Cependant, cela n'effaçait pas sa rancœur et sa frayeur depuis qu'elle avait vu son premier amour s'infliger une violente décharge électrique.

– Je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser ce même procédé, affirma Dottie avec ferveur.

Cette dernière plongea dans le regard – constamment clair, malgré toutes les régénérations – de son amie d'enfance, lui faisant passer toute son inquiétude. Missy haussa un sourcil, surprise.

– Vous pensez que nous sommes plus en sécurité avec cette bombe ADN insérée dans ma clavicule ? demanda-t-elle en posant leurs mains entrelacées sur son ventre joliment arrondi.

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Que diable pouvait-elle faire ? Que diable pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas plus en sécurité. Mais elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose de supplémentaire à Missy et leur enfant à cause d'elle. Si elle choisissait de désactiver la bombe, risquant la vie du bébé, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais si elle choisissait de ne rien faire et que la bombe explosait… Sa respiration se coupa net. Elle se souvint de leur conversation dans le TARDIS. Cette peur douloureuse de perdre Missy.

« Et si je me régénérais et que je vous perdais ? »

Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix en se régénérant ainsi ? S'il arrivait quelque chose à Missy et au bébé, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle savait que cette certitude ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. Elle était toujours sûre de ne pas le supporter. Pas même avec de nouveaux compagnons ? Non, pas tout de suite. Elle savait que si elle perdait Missy cette nuit, elle voudrait rester seule, risquant de faire des bêtises. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait la compagnie de personne dans les temps qui suivraient. Sauf cas particulier. Elle se souvenait de Donna qu'elle avait voulu garder auprès d'elle après la disparition de Rose, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas réellement voulu garder Martha. Elle savait que rares seraient les personnes capables d'un tel miracle, comme Donna l'avait été. Comme elle l'avait dit un jour à Clara, elle ne savait jamais pourquoi, mais elle savait toujours qui.

– Il faut prendre le risque, lui assura Missy, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à leur enfant. Elle devait tout tenter pour le préserver, même si cela devait passer par un choc électrique. Elle avait encore suffisamment confiance en son énergie régénératrice. Mais elle devrait se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne s'estompe trop. C'était son nouvel instinct maternel qui lui dictait cela.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son Docteur. Elle les caressa avec une douceur qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir depuis des siècles. Et de sa main libre, elle attrapa le téléphone des mains de son amie avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

« _Ce ne sera pas votre choix, mais le mien_, » résonna la voix de Missy dans la tête de Dottie.

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle sentit le téléphone de Ryan lui être arraché et sa plus chère amie s'éloigner rapidement d'elle.

Dottie caressa les nouveaux cheveux roux de son amie d'enfance. Cette dernière avait été allongée sur le canapé où la blonde avait été plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle aurait vraiment dû être plus prudente. Même si Missy avait fait son choix seule, elle ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de la dévorer de l'intérieur. Si elle avait pu attraper le téléphone plus rapidement… Si elle avait eu une meilleure prise sur le téléphone. Ou tout simplement si elle n'avait pas montré l'exemple à Missy. Si elle avait fait ou n'avait pas fait l'une de ces choses, son premier amour ne serait pas inconsciente à cet instant précis.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu ses yeux se fermer sous le choc, ses cœurs s'étaient immédiatement serrés dans sa poitrine, la panique la gagnant à petit feu. Heureusement, elle avait vérifié les constantes de Missy et de leur enfant à naître et tout était normal, en dehors de battements de cœurs assez rapides. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se réveiller ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée inconsciente alors que le Docteur était restée consciente ?

– Allez, Missy, réveillez-vous, murmura Dottie, la voix suppliante.

Que ferait-elle si son amie ne se réveillait pas ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela. Missy lui avait promis de rester auprès d'elle pour toujours, comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Pourtant, la même peur de la perdre ne cessait de lui nouer la gorge. Plus seulement parce que c'était sa plus ancienne amie dans tout l'Univers et qu'elles étaient les derniers enfants de Gallifrey. Mais bien parce que maintenant, tout semblait aller mieux. Elle pouvait retrouver son amie. Elle pouvait espérer retrouver un semblant de famille. Et tout ça, grâce à elle. Grâce à sa chère et tendre amie. Mais tout semblait à nouveau balayé par la peur. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait refusé de se régénérer, au début. Parce qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver seule s'il arrivait quelque chose à Missy ou au bébé.

– Arrêtez de vous torturer, ça me fait mal à la tête, maugréa Missy en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Le Docteur sourit, ravie de retrouver la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

– Je suis pas de mauvaise humeur, se défendit cette dernière, visiblement contrariée. Je suis d'une humeur normale, compte tenu du fait que vous vous acharnez à faire des bêtises toutes les cinq minutes.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel. Pour elle, cette dynamique était on ne peut plus normale. Chaque régénération était suivie d'une tentative d'invasion. Elle se souvenait des Sycorax, des Atraxis ou des robots qui portaient la peau des gens à l'époque victorienne. Aujourd'hui, c'était une créature tentaculaire, quoique… Missy avait dit – peu avant que Dottie ne perde connaissance – que cette chose n'était pas vivante. Il fallait qu'elles parlent de cette chose, du truc bleu que Ryan avait trouvé dans la forêt et de tout ce qui pourrait être un tant soit peu dangereux.

Mais elle devait penser à laisser Missy se reposer. Le Maître n'avait jamais connu de régénération aussi mouvementée. Et en plus, elle était enceinte, maintenant. Le Docteur devait protéger Missy encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, si c'était possible.

– Le bébé ?

– Toujours fermement accroché, sourit la blonde. Il tient de vous.

Missy eut un sourire en coin, soulagée et fière. Elle savait que le Docteur faisait référence à ses multiples morts, autant les vraies que celles qui étaient simulées. Mais il n'y avait pas que d'elle que le bébé tenait cette ténacité.

– Je crois que vous oubliez qu'il tient un peu de vous aussi avec votre agaçante capacité à toujours survivre à toutes les attaques lancées contre vous, y compris les miennes, se moqua la rousse en se redressant.

Elle grimaça, sentant un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, mais tant pis, elle devait quand-même se relever pour aider le Docteur. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Rester toujours auprès d'elle et continuer à mettre de la bonne volonté pour faire le bien. Et pour l'instant, elle pouvait estimer s'en sortir bien. Elle n'avait voulu tuer ou torturer personne. Elle n'avait pas laissé le Docteur pour mort. Elle n'avait pas échafaudé de plans diaboliques. Et était même parvenue à se rendre sympathique auprès d'autres êtres vivants, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles, sauf quand elle avait pris une apparence humaine.

Elle se souvenait encore de ces soixante années si paisibles, jusqu'à ce que Martha ne lui fasse voir accidentellement ce qui était gravé sur la montre. Elle lui en avait toujours un peu secrètement voulu pour ça. Elle lui en avait voulu de l'avoir arraché si violemment à cette sérénité. Une vie humaine sans tambours ou presque, sans souvenirs malheureux.

Mais elle ne devait pas revenir sur ces sujets. Elle ne devait pas repenser à ça. Elle avait trop peur que cela ne ramène de mauvais souvenirs et de mauvais réflexes.

– Vous resterez ici, commença le Docteur. Vous devez vous reposer et garder notre enfant en sécurité. Grace, vous pouvez veiller sur elle ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la grand-mère de Ryan qui hocha positivement la tête.

Missy haussa un sourcil. Le Docteur pensait vraiment pouvoir s'en aller en la laissant là, se faisant un sang d'encre ? Elle n'était pas sérieuse ? Elle allait la laisser entre les mains d'une Humaine et elle espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien ? Certes, elle s'entendait bien avec cette Grace, mais si elle sentait que le Docteur était en danger et que cette femme se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle n'hésiterait pas longtemps quant à la marche à suivre.

– Vous rêvez, là, opposa Missy. Je ne vais pas vous laisser prendre tous les risques toute seule.

– Soyez raisonnable, tenta Grace.

– Oui, dans votre état… reprit Ryan.

– Mon état ? répondit Missy, mordante. Je ne suis plus mourante. Je vais très bien.

Yaz haussa un sourcil. « Très bien » n'était pas vraiment l'expression qu'elle prendrait pour la décrire. Fatiguée, irritée, oui, mais pas en très grande forme. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée dans le train, elle semblait même n'avoir eu qu'une vocation : dormir. Ce qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre lorsque l'on se rappelait qu'elles avaient traversé un toit. Même extraterrestres, il semblait impossible à l'agent de police qu'une telle chute puisse être sans conséquence pour qui que ce soit.

– Dans un tel contexte, je conseillerais à n'importe lequel de mes anciens patients d'aller à l'hôpital, assura Grace.

– Et moi qui commençais à vous apprécier. Méchante Grace, gronda la rousse, mécontente. Vous vous liguez avec le Do… avec Dottie contre moi.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'avaient donc toutes ces personnes à vouloir à tout prix qu'elle se repose et reste en sécurité ? Déjà, ce n'était pas dans sa nature et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment écouté les conseils d'Humains qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Arrogance caractéristique des Seigneurs du Temps.

«_ Dans ce cas, écoutez-moi…_ »pria le Docteur.

– Je me sens mieux ! Je vous l'assure. Un bon repas, une petite sieste et hop ! Me revoilà d'attaque pour vos habituelles petites escapades suicidaires, sourit Missy.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Escapades suicidaires ? C'était bien le moment de dire ça, devant les Humains qui se tenaient debout dans son dos. Elle sentait qu'ils cherchaient à comprendre de quoi elles parlaient. Ils cherchaient à comprendre, à se raccrocher à des paroles qui avaient du sens. Dottie plissa, finalement, les yeux, cherchant la moindre petite faille chez son amie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen – n'importe lequel – pour l'empêcher de la suivre dans ses petites escapades suicidaires.

– Passez-moi d'abord sur le corps, lança Missy. De la façon qu'il vous plaira, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Oh oui, Missy avait retrouvé sa forme. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle avant d'avoir à nouveau besoin de repos ? C'était ce qui inquiétait le Docteur en plus des risques qu'elles feraient encourir à leur enfant. Missy n'avait-elle donc aucune envie de protéger leur enfant ? Missy pensait-elle réellement être à ce point invincible ?

– Grincheuse ? murmura la rousse.

– En pleine réflexion, répondit la blonde.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos haussa les sourcils et fixa les Humains derrière le Docteur. Maintenant, ils étaient muets, attendant visiblement la conclusion de leur échange.

_« De vrais petits chiens… »_

– Missy !

Le Docteur lui envoya un regard réprobateur. Pourquoi les insultait-elle ? Ce n'était pas logique, elle s'était pourtant montrée assez aimable depuis leur arrivée. C'était en tous cas ce que lui avait confirmé Grace lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment cela s'était passé lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle s'était inquiétée du comportement ou des actions de son amie, ne pouvant pas effacer les derniers siècles de réflexes consistant à protéger les autres des horreurs commises par le Maître. Et elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce que Grace lui avait répondu. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Missy se montre désagréable, les rabaisse et leur fasse peur, mais ça avait été tout le contraire. Elle avait même gagné la sympathie de cette femme en lui avouant d'elle-même son passé. Elle ne s'en était pas vantée. Elle n'avait pas montré de signes de regret. Elle s'était juste confiée. Et Dottie avait été fière de réaliser cela. Elle était fière de pouvoir constater les changements de comportement de sa plus ancienne amie, même si parfois, cela pouvait être douloureux.

– Les hormones ? tenta la rousse, l'air penaud.

Le Docteur garda néanmoins un regard sévère. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas à cause d'une simple mauvaise humeur qu'elle pouvait insulter les gens et s'en tirer comme si de rien était.

– Désolée, soupira-t-elle – légèrement agacée – à l'adresse des Humains.

– Désolée de quoi ? interrogea Yaz.

– Vous voyez ? Vous les embrouillez, maintenant ! reprocha Missy. Bon, je commence à m'ennuyer un peu. Et si on allait se promener ? proposa-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, surprenant le Docteur.

– Missy ! Vous ne sortirez pas de cette maison.

– Vous n'avez pas le choix, Dottie, intervint la rousse. Même si vous m'assommiez, m'attachiez et me faisiez garder par vos quatre nouveaux petits copains, je pourrais vous rejoindre. Un si maigre effort ne pourrait pas m'arrêter, vous le savez. Alors soit on fait ça d'un commun accord, soit je serai obligée de vous mentir et de faire du mal à l'un de ces Humains. Et ça ne me fait pas plaisir du tout. Ça m'obligerait à rompre notre promesse et je déteste cette idée. Mais je le ferai si vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer. Mais rien n'en sortit. Aucun son. Nada. Elle savait Missy capable d'une telle prouesse. Elle connaissait les talents d'évasion de son amie. Et elle savait aussi que le Maître avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger. Même lorsqu'il avait été le plus diabolique possible, voulant le faire souffrir, le Maître avait toujours trouvé un moyen pour le protéger des autres menaces extérieures. Le Valeyard. Les Daleks. Rassilon. Davros. La liste était longue. Combien de fois le Maître l'avait-il aidé et protégé alors qu'il avait essayé de le tuer un peu plus tôt ? Et c'était grâce à cela que Dottie avait la certitude que son amie d'enfance serait capable de rompre sa promesse dans le seul but de la protéger, comme elle-même serait capable de rompre d'innombrables promesses pour la protéger.

– Est-ce que je vous ai cloué le bec ? sourit Missy.

La blonde lui lança un regard agacé. Elle détestait être ainsi réduite au silence. Elle détestait ne plus savoir quoi dire. C'était très frustrant, surtout pour elle qui parlait tout le temps. De ça, elle s'en souvenait. Elle se souvenait de Donna lui reprochant toujours de trop parler. Et elle se souvenait de la joie de sa même compagne lorsque Jenny, sa fille, était parvenue à le maintenir à bout d'arguments. Elle ressentit un pincement à ses deux cœurs en repensant à son ancienne meilleure amie qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir et sa fille, morte dans ses bras. La douleur était toujours si vivace, alors que cela s'était produit il y a des siècles pour elle. Son dernier – maintenant avant-dernier – enfant qui lui avait été arraché aussi soudainement qu'on lui avait offert. À peine l'avait-elle acceptée comme sa fille qu'elle la perdait. C'était si douloureux, comme si on essayait de lui broyer les cœurs. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et une main glisser dans la sienne.

_« Je ne voulais pas vous faire repenser à ça. »_

«_ J'y pense souvent, ces derniers temps_, » assura le Docteur, ses yeux se posant douloureusement sur le ventre arrondi de son amie d'enfance.

Cet enfant avait fait remonter une myriade de souvenirs qu'elle s'était évertuée à garder enfermés pendant des siècles. À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser, si ce n'est à ses enfants en de telles circonstances ? Et elle savait que les pensées de Missy se dirigeaient également vers sa première née. C'était étrange à quel point un petit être encore en gestation pouvait raviver chez elles, à la fois amour, joie et douleur. Mais ce n'était pas qu'à cela qu'elle devait penser. Elle n'avait pas que Missy et leur enfant à protéger.

– Bon ! Nous devons retrouver ces objets extraterrestres, fit Missy en tirant le Docteur vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'était sentie obligée de lui rappeler le danger qui pesait encore sur la Terre. Elles auraient le temps de parler – et de pleurer – plus tard. Ce à quoi, son amie lui répondit avec un regard reconnaissant.

– Vous suivez le mouvement ? sourit Dottie en attrapant le téléphone de Ryan et sa veste au passage.

– On va vraiment les suivre ? murmura Graham à son épouse.

Le sourire de cette dernière ne le rassura pas autant qu'il le devrait. Il lança un autre regard aux deux jeunes présents dans la pièce. Il comprit que s'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à comprendre ces femmes, il était bien le seul à ne pas être ravi à la perspective de les suivre. La nuit s'annonçait mouvementée.

– Je conduis, dit Grace en sortant les clés de sa propre voiture de la poche de sa veste.

– Ah, non ! Cette fois, c'est à mon tour !

Missy lâcha la main du Docteur et attrapa les clés dans la main de la femme à la peau sombre.

– Vous n'êtes peut-être pas en état… commença Yaz.

– Ce sera pas pire que d'être serrée derrière.

– Pour vous ou pour nous ? s'inquiéta Graham.

– Pour moi, bien sûr. Je ne me remettrai pas sur les genoux de Dottie. Ni sur ceux de qui que ce soit, les prévint-elle en pointant un doigt vers eux.

– Vous savez conduire depuis quand ? interrompit Dottie, les sourcils froncés.

– Je vous rappelle que j'ai été Premier Ministre, ma chère. J'ai passé dix-huit mois sur Terre avant que vous n'arriviez.

– Premier Ministre ? lança Yaz.

– J'me souviens pas de vous et pourtant, je me souviens de tous nos anciens Premiers Ministres, fit Graham, pensif.

– C'est normal, ma chère amie que voilà, a effacé cette année. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pour vous, pauvres Humains ordinaires, se moqua Missy.

– Merci, fit Yaz, ironique.

– De rien, très chère.

– Mais c'était quand ? interrogea Grace.

– Quelques siècles. Enfin, quelques années pour vous.

– Et vous avez passé votre permis de conduire ? s'inquiéta le Docteur.

– Plus ou moins, répondit la rousse.

L'ancienne Premier Ministre se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait tenu un volant dans les mains pour la première fois. Elle était avec Lucy et elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver le TARDIS qui avait atterri dans les jardins de Buckingham Palace. Vraiment capricieuse, cette cabine de police.

Le Maître avait alors refusé de laisser Lucy conduire, prétextant que même s'il n'était jamais entré dans ce genre d'engin, il saurait mieux s'en sortir que son épouse. Évidemment, il ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'il l'avait escompté pour une première fois. Il avait défoncé un mur et heurté deux personnes. Finalement, il avait dû laisser Lucy lui apprendre les gestes corrects à effectuer. Heureusement pour lui, conduire une voiture était enfantin comparé au pilotage d'un TARDIS et il n'avait plus eu à subir les cris paniqués de son épouse après cela. Puis, il avait subi les incessantes attaques de Lucy pour passer son permis lorsqu'il avait transformé le TARDIS en machine à paradoxes, le rendant inutilisable tant qu'il voudrait que son plan fonctionne. Bien sûr, sachant conduire à la perfection après seulement quelques minutes, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'insulter son inspecteur et avait dû utiliser la télépathie et remplacer ses souvenirs pour obtenir ce petit bout de papier qui lui donnait maintenant le droit de se déplacer seule.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais conduire ce machin de ferraille, même si ce n'est que la troisième fois, assura la rousse en ouvrant la portière du conducteur.

– Missy, je ne veux pas mourir, commença le Docteur.

– C'est nouveau ? fit la rousse en haussant un sourcil.

– Je me suis pas régénérée pour vous voir nous tuer en voiture ! s'indigna la blonde.

– Je sais que j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un en conduisant, mais jamais personne se trouvant dans la voiture avec moi, et plus depuis mon premier essai.

– Mais vous n'en êtes qu'à votre troisième essai, lui rappela Ryan, plus alarmé.

– Et ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas conduit ? demanda la nouvelle Dame du Temps.

– Quelques siècles, pourquoi ? Je venais de passer plus de soixante ans sans souvenir de l'existence des TARDIS, j'étais mourant, à deux doigts de la régénération, et j'ai réussi à vous voler le vôtre.

– Et vous vous en vantez ?

– Je me vante de mes capacités d'adaptation bien plus rapides que les vôtres, rectifia Missy.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

– Uniquement vos capacités d'adaptation, alors, répondit le Docteur, vexée de se faire diminuer de la sorte.

La rousse lui envoya un regard incendiaire.

– Je suis enceinte ! se justifia-t-elle. Ah ! Je l'ai retrouvé.

Elle sortit une petite carte de sa poche et la leva au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire de triomphe gravé sur le visage. Au moins, ses poches à elle étaient toujours pleines.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Mon permis de conduire, sourit Missy en tendant à Yaz ledit permis.

– Il est écrit « Harold Saxon », répliqua cette dernière.

– Attendez, fit Graham en posant un doigt sur la photo. Je connais ce visage. Ce type s'est porté candidat aux élections, y a une dizaine d'années, mais il a disparu du jour au lendemain.

– Je suis mort, c'est normal.

– Mais en admettant que ce soit vous sur la photo, votre permis n'est plus valide puisque vous n'avez plus la même tête, ni le même nom, protesta Yaz.

– Qu'à cela ne tienne ! répliqua Missy en leur arrachant la carte des mains. Donnez-moi un ordinateur et une imprimante.

Elle se précipita vers l'intérieur de la maison mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

– D'ailleurs, vous me devez toujours une imprimante 3D, un poney et un accélérateur de particules, Dottie !

La femme blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée de lui fournir un tel matériel. Et que diable comptait-elle en faire, d'ailleurs ?

– J'voulais en faire une licorne, sourit Missy en lisant la question sur le visage de son amie. L'accélérateur de particules, c'est pour accélérer son évolution l'imprimante 3D, c'est pour la corne et le poney, c'est pour le modèle de base.

– Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? s'étrangla le Docteur, les yeux écarquillés.

– Est-ce que vous savez le temps que ça m'a pris d'imaginer une activité non démoniaque qui m'occuperait une petite heure durant les six mois où vous m'avez délaissée dans ce Coffre ?

– Je suppose que ça vous a pris… six mois ? tenta la blonde.

– N'insultez pas mon intelligence. J'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas briser ma promesse durant cette période.

– Ça m'aurait probablement été plus utile si vous l'aviez fait… marmonna le Docteur.

– Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé des Moines, répliqua Missy. J'ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi : je suis restée dans le Coffre, à réfléchir.

Graham, Grace, Ryan et Yaz échangèrent des regards choqués. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment sur quelle partie ils espéraient que les deux jeunes femmes – extraterrestres – plaisantaient : la licorne ou le fait que la rousse était restée enfermée dans un coffre pendant plus de six mois, et apparemment sans aucune visite – si cela était possible dans un coffre…

– Ne parlez pas, vos questions stupides sont déjà inscrites sur vos fronts, anticipa la Dame du Temps enceinte.

– Missy !

– Un ordinateur et une imprimante, vite ! Enfin… Ça, c'est si vous tenez à avancer sur cette histoire de technologie extraterrestre qui doit rechercher son propriétaire…

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos laissa le Docteur méditer un instant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette dernière lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'elles reparleraient de tout cela plus tard, avant de demander à Grace si elle possédait un ordinateur et une imprimante.

– Quel nom ? demanda distraitement Missy.

– Harriet Saxon ? proposa son amie, amusée.

La rousse lui lança un regard noir. Certes, en tant qu'homme, elle s'était fait appeler Harold Saxon, mais jamais elle ne reprendrait ce nom ou une de ses variantes. De plus, il s'agissait des noms combinés de deux Premiers Ministres successifs – Harriet Jones et Harold Saxon, comme si cela pouvait paraître anodin aux yeux des Britanniques et des Humains en général… Son amie était vraiment amnésique. Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle avait déjà trouvé son nom et ses cartes étaient finies. Elle sourit. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle réfléchissait ainsi.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que vous appréciiez ce nom, répondit-elle se redressant sur sa chaise.

– Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, c'est pas le mien.

Le Docteur tournait en rond dans le salon de Grace, obligeant les Humains à se recroqueviller dans leurs sièges pour la laisser passer. Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle voulait bouger et retrouver cette chose tentaculaire avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un, comme ceux chez qui elle se trouvait. Elle se mordit la langue, inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas devoir se sentir responsable de la mort de ses nouveaux amis. Elle venait à peine de naître, elle ne pouvait pas perdre si vite.

– En fait, si, opposa la Dame du Temps aux cheveux roux. J'ai déjà fini ma carte d'identité et celle de mon permis de conduire. Je vous demandais pour vous.

– J'ai mon papier psychique, lui rappela le Docteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Où est-il ?

Dottie mit ses mains dans ses poches, puis les retira, horrifiée. Ses poches étaient vides. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Plus de tournevis sonique. Plus de lunettes soniques. Et plus de papier psychique. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir sans tout ça ? Avait-elle déjà connu une telle situation ? Oui, le jour où elle avait rencontré Amelia et chassé les Atraxis de la Terre. Son TARDIS ne voulait plus la laisser entrer. Le Prisonnier Zéro avait cassé son tournevis sonique. Elle était parvenue à empêcher la fin du monde simplement avec un bureau de poste à disposition. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer être aussi créative en de telles situations. Elle stoppa sa marche, une autre pensée s'imposant à son esprit. Pourquoi Missy avait-elle pu garder ses poches intactes, elle ?

– C'est pas juste, fit-elle, ses lèvres se retroussant.

– Quoi donc ?

– Mes poches sont vides. Pourquoi pas les vôtres ?

– Mes vêtements et mes poches sont plus serrés contrairement aux vôtres, répondit distraitement la rousse. Le genre féminin est plus prévoyant, vous verrez. Comment vous vous faisiez appeler avant ?

– John Smith, répondit la nouvelle Dame du Temps en observant ses poches d'un air contrarié.

Missy arqua un sourcil. Effectivement, son ami s'était acharné à rester le plus simple et discret possible. John Smith était l'un des noms les plus donnés au monde. Qui se serait soucié d'un John Smith bizarre sur tous ceux qui existaient ?

– Pas de prénom mixte, soupira Missy. Vous pouviez pas vous faire appeler Gabriel ou Eden ?

– Plus le temps passait et moins je pensais changer de sexe, avoua Dottie en lança un bref regard au miroir présent dans le salon.

– Il n'y a absolument aucun rapport entre ces deux faits, s'exaspéra l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos.

– Vous vous fabriquez vraiment de fausses identités ? demanda Ryan.

– Ce que vous faîtes est illégal, protesta faiblement Yaz.

Étrangement, tout son être lui criait de respecter les procédures, de retourner au poste et travailler sur cette affaire avec ses collègues en toute légalité, mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle devait rester auprès de ces deux femmes si elle voulait éclaircir les choses. Si tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir était bien le fruit d'événements paranormaux, alors elle n'avait aucune chance de convaincre ses collègues. Et même si elle commençait à accepter l'idée que tout ceci soit vrai, elle sentait que sa logique essayait de se battre avec cette vérité.

– Votre planète se fie exclusivement aux photos et aux noms, répondit Missy, la voix cassante. Or, nous passons notre temps à changer de visage et presque aussi souvent à changer de noms. Nous ne pouvons pas donner nos véritables noms, étant donné que personne sur cette planète n'en porte de similaires. Vous ne pourriez pas les prononcer, d'ailleurs. Oh ! Et si vous restez avec nous, vous comprendrez vite que nous ne suivons jamais les règles.

– Et vous ne pouvez pas garder « Dottie » et « Missy » ? interrogea Ryan. C'est de vrais noms, aussi.

– Nous cherchons des noms simples pour être le plus discrets possible, lui explicita le Docteur. Déjà que j'agis bizarrement aux yeux des Humains, alors si en plus je me faisais appeler… je sais pas, moi… Artémis, Titania ou Guenièvre, les gens se poseraient encore plus de questions. Et parfois, ces questions ne devraient pas trouver de réponses.

– Titania ? répéta Missy, incrédule.

– J'ai un faible pour Shakespeare, avoua le Docteur avec un sourire coupable.

– Mon Dieu… Bien, reprenons… Pourquoi pas Juliette Smith ? Non. Voyons… John Smith… Johanna Smith ? Nan, ça vous va pas… Oh ! Joan !

La rousse se remit à pianoter sur le clavier avec une rapidité sur laquelle, ni Graham, ni Grace, ni Ryan ou Yaz ne souhaita s'interroger. Le Docteur réfléchit. Joan Smith. C'était court, cela semblait correspondre à cette nouvelle personnalité.

– Va pour Joan… Et vous ?

La blonde repéra les deux cartes déjà achevées à la gauche de son amie. Elle se saisit du permis de conduire.

– Vous n'êtes d'aucune patience, Do… ttie.

– « Wendy Ginger Brown » ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

– Bien sûr que non. Un second prénom donne davantage d'authenticité, j'ai remarqué cela grâce à ma seconde épouse. Et c'est vous qui avez une mère humaine…

– Si vous le dîtes… marmonna la nouvelle Dame du Temps, ignorant sciemment la dernière phrase. Mais « Ginger » ?!

– Ne suis-je pas rousse ?

Le Docteur la regarda étrangement. Son amie l'avait fait exprès. Ça, elle en était certaine. Tout ça pour la narguer avec ses cheveux roux, alors que le Docteur voulait être roux depuis qu'elle avait songé à se régénérer pour la première fois. Le Maître était passé de plan diabolique pour conquérir l'Univers à se moquer d'elle parce que la mère de son enfant avait déjà eu des cheveux roux. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu faire des teintures. Mais pourquoi en faire alors qu'elle pouvait toujours espérer le devenir à la régénération suivante ? Quoique, maintenant, elle commençait à désespérer un peu.

– Vous l'avez fait juste pour m'agacer. Avouez-le.

– J'aime mes cheveux, j'en suis très fière. Mais si ça vous agace, c'est un joli petit bonus, sourit la Dame du Temps aux cheveux roux.

Le Docteur inspira profondément. Sa vieille amie n'avait pas changé depuis leur enfance. Elle aimait toujours autant l'embarrasser et la rendre folle. Au moins une chose qui ne changerait jamais chez Koschei.

– Et la vôtre ! lança Missy en se levant pour récupérer une petite carte près de l'imprimante. Vous êtes adorable sur cette photo. Je crois que j'vais la garder juste pour moi.

– Et moi, je crois que vous devriez vous calmer pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de la chose extraterrestre qui risque de nous tuer, répondit Dottie.

– Je crois surtout que vous ne savez plus vous amuser, blondie, se moqua Missy en attrapant à nouveau les clés de voiture de Grace.

– Hé ! Je sais toujours m'amuser, protesta la blonde en faisant signe à ses nouveaux amis humains de les suivre.

– Prochaine à gauche ! ordonna le Docteur, alors que Missy donnait un coup sec de volant.

– Où est-ce qu'on va, exactement ? interrogea Yaz, sans comprendre.

Comment cette femme blonde pouvait savoir par où passer et où aller ?

– Je pense qu'elle se sert de mon portable pour traquer le signal d'origine qui déclenche les bombes ADN, lui expliqua Ryan.

– Mmmh… Vous êtes intelligent, vous, sourit Missy. J'vais vous garder aussi, avec votre grand-mère.

– Missy, on n'a pas le temps, coupa le Docteur.

– D'habitude, c'est vous qui aimez faire joujou avec les Humains, lui reprocha l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos.

– J'me répète, mais combien de temps avant qu'elles explosent ? tenta Graham.

– J'en sais rien.

– On pourrait pas essayer de les désamorcer ?

– Pas sans le bon équipement.

– Mais vos chocs électriques… commença Grace.

– C'était pour les désactiver, termina Missy.

– Mais pour vous, c'est très dangereux. D'ailleurs, j'aurais probablement jamais décidé de faire ça, si j'étais pas à moins de quinze heures de ma dernière régénération, précisa la seule blonde du petit groupe. Oh ! Encore à gauche ! ajouta-t-elle vivement après que le portable eut émis un petit bruit.

Missy se dirigea vers une ruelle sombre et y gara – plus ou moins – la voiture. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture, chacun à leur tour, essayant de faire le plus vite possible.

– On est proches, affirma Dottie.

Cette dernière se retourna et s'accroupit, semblant trouver une flaque d'eau très intéressante.

– Hum… L'eau vibre. Il doit y avoir quelque chose proche de nous.

Ils se retournèrent tous devant les paroles de l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos. Il y eut une explosion et des cris de surprise venant de leur petit groupe. Une silhouette humanoïde sortit de ce qui semblait être un entrepôt.

– Bingo… Ho hé !

Il y eut un grondement, probablement émis par la créature. Le Docteur s'approcha de quelques pas, mais se sentit être retenue par la main de Missy qui la gardait fermement en arrière.

– J'm'attendais à un truc avec des tentacules. Surtout ne bougez plus !

Bien entendu, ce fut le signal de départ pour la créature humanoïde. Elle se retourna et commença à courir dans la direction opposée au groupe. Le Docteur la suivit, se dégageant de la prise de son amie sans vérifier si quelqu'un allait la suivre ou non.

– Do… ttie ! appela la rousse.

– Attendez, c'est un autre alien ? fit Ryan en partant à la suite de la blonde.

– Oui ! On dirait bien ! se réjouit Grace en suivant son petit-fils.

– Probablement le propriétaire de la chose tentaculaire, murmura Missy, pensive.

– Pourquoi elle court après un autre alien ? fit Graham, perdu.

– Restez pas plantés là. Venez ! lança Yaz en poursuivant tous les autres.

– Maintenant, vous courez tous après l'alien ?!

– Vous inquiétez pas. J'suis avec vous à 100 %. J'aurais préféré rester tranquillement chez vous, à dormir, soupira Missy.

– Vous auriez pu, lui rappela Graham.

– J'ai une promesse à tenir. Et la future mère de mon enfant à protéger, assura la Dame du Temps en déboutonnant sa veste.

Elle s'y sentait trop engoncée, maintenant que son ventre s'était arrondi. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas l'idéal pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. À savoir :

– Courez, sourit-elle en se lançant elle aussi à la poursuite de l'alien.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? se demanda-t-il en la suivant.

Le Docteur dût stopper sa course poursuite, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile. Et de toute manière, elle ne voyait plus l'alien. Il les avait semés. Elle fit la moue, agacée. D'habitude, elle n'était pas aussi lente.

– On l'a perdu, soupira-t-elle alors que Yaz s'arrêtait près d'elle. Il est rapide… J'suis… plus lente à cause de tous ces… pétillements à l'intérieur.

– Oh, vous… La prochaine fois que vous… me faîtes courir enceinte et en pleine régénération, je vous arrache une jambe… juste pour être sûre que vous resterez en place, lui reprocha Missy en s'appuyant sur Yaz.

Cette dernière voulut l'aider à tenir debout car elle la voyait commencer à vaciller. Mais alors qu'elle allait passer un bras autour de la rousse, elle se prit une tape sur la main.

– On n'en est pas encore là, jolie brune, fit Missy en s'éloignant un peu d'elle.

– Vous n'allez pas bien, lui rappela la « jolie brune ».

– Missy. Laissez-là vous aider… Je suis pas encore… en forme, fit le Docteur, toujours en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

– J'vais bien, assura la rousse en écarquillant les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'aider un tant soit peu.

– Oui, on voit ça, ironisa Yaz en passant un bras autour de la Dame du Temps.

– En temps normal, j'ai rien contre, mais là, je suis enceinte. Donc je suis contre les mains baladeuses, jeune fille.

Yaz lança un regard au Docteur qui souriait, amusée. Visiblement, c'était un comportement normal et anodin pour cette femme extraterrestre.

– Jeune fille ? se moqua simplement la blonde.

– Par ici ! les interrompit la voix de Ryan à travers le brouillard.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi et que vous apprécierez le rapprochement que j'ai opéré entre Missy et Grace (qui est probablement l'un de mes personnages préférés de la série, même si elle n'est là que pour un épisode) ^^**

**Alors le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Les femmes venues d'ailleurs" (Partie 3)**

**Oui, je plafonne toujours niveau originalité :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Les femmes venues d'ailleurs

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**NOTE : Merci pour les reviews !** **Ça me fait plaisir de voir que le rapprochement de Missy avec un autre personnage que le Docteur soit bien accueilli et que je parvienne à vous faire rire ^^**

**J : Je voulais te dire que la sensation de bulle pour les scènes entre Missy et le Docteur est faite exprès. Pour l'instant, elles ne sont que deux. Ces quatre Humains ne sont pas encore des compagnons, elles viennent de les rencontrer. Pour l'instant, elles fonctionnent à deux. Et elles vont devoir apprendre à fonctionner différemment au fil de la saison ^^**

**Deponia : Merci pour ton assiduité, vraiment. Et oui, les compagnons développeront donc une relation un peu différente avec le Docteur du fait de la présence de Missy. Il y a des choses qu'ils sauront contrairement à la série. Je ne voulais pas que Missy soit juste là en touriste, je voulais qu'elle ai une vraie influence sur les épisodes, les relations entre le Docteur et ses nouveaux compagnons, mais aussi qu'elle tisse une relation avec eux (bonne ou mauvaise) ^^**

**Je pense qu'à la fin de l'épisode, je prendrais un rythme de toutes les deux semaines pour ne pas perdre trop d'avance, désolée :(**

**Merci à ma sœur Zelena Rose Carter qui corrige mes textes ^^**

**Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**– Chapitre 8 – « Les femmes venues d'ailleurs », Partie 3**

* * *

– On a un homme à terre, leur apprit Graham, alors que Ryan ramenait les trois femmes à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

– C'est sûrement cette créature qui l'a tué, murmura Grace, bouleversée.

– Fort probable, approuva Missy en se plaçant devant le corps.

Elle sentit un haut-le-cœur la secouer. D'ordinaire, elle n'avait aucun problème avec les cadavres, mêmes ceux horriblement mutilés. Et pour cause, elle avait fait la Guerre du Temps et avait commis bien d'autres atrocités de ce type.

Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs avoir assisté à une grande partie des conversions des Humains en Cybermen sur Mondas. Ses cœurs se serrèrent plus violemment alors qu'elle se rappelait de leurs cris et supplications, alors qu'elle se souvenait de leurs yeux emplis de larmes et de leurs voix priant pour une quelconque aide. Elle se souvenait aussi de la transformation de Bill en Cyberman. Ça avait été une horreur. Toutes les conversions étaient immondes. Mais elle n'avait jamais scié.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si nauséeuse pour une simple mâchoire défoncée ? La culpabilité ? L'empathie ? Peut-être, mais pas que. Elle posa une main sur son ventre.

– J'ai jamais vu de blessures qui ressemblent à ça, poursuivit l'ancienne infirmière.

– C'est pas dû à un laser, fit Dottie en s'approchant un peu. On dirait une gelure, plutôt.

– Elle lui a aussi explosé la mâchoire.

– Et apparemment, elle lui a pris une dent. Quel genre de créature tue quelqu'un et lui prélève une dent ?

– Madame ? appela Ryan.

– J'ai dit non pour cette appellation. Juste Missy, ordonna-t-elle.

– Vous ne devriez peut-être pas regarder ça, suggéra Graham, lui-même nauséeux.

– J'ai vu et commis des horreurs pires que celle-ci. Alors, non, je n'ai pas besoin de m'éloigner, s'offusqua la rousse.

– Mais vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, insista Grace.

– Moi, je suis habituée, mais… je crois que c'est pas le cas du bébé, continua Missy en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Elle se retourna et se précipita dans un coin pour vomir à l'abri des regards. Saleté de grossesse. Si un jour, elle pouvait se régénérer avant le Docteur, elle reprendrait une forme masculine juste pour que son amie subisse les mêmes désagréments qu'elle.

– Désolée que vous ayez dû voir ça, s'excusa le Docteur en regardant les autres personnes présentes. Missy ?! Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Un gémissement et une toux lui répondirent.

Dégoûtée par le cadavre sous ses yeux, Yaz préféra le son des vomissements de la Dame du Temps à l'idée de contempler cette scène encore quelques secondes de plus. Elle s'approcha de la rousse, prenant aussitôt une expression inquiète en croisant son regard. Elle semblait si faible en cet instant.

– Vous devriez vous asseoir, tenta l'agent de police.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée, lorsqu'elle vit Missy hocher la tête et se laisser glisser contre le sol, visiblement réticente.

– C'que c'est sale, se contenta-t-elle de dire en ignorant Yaz.

– J'vais trouver quelque chose pour couvrir le corps, fit la grand-mère de Ryan et, s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes, en retrait : Ça va, mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Mademoiselle ? J'suis plus vieille que vous, sourit Missy, amusée.

– Vous avez quel âge ? interrogea Yaz, intriguée.

Elle s'assit près de la Dame du Temps.

– Un peu plus de 1700 ans, répondit cette dernière en passant une main sur son visage.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que son maquillage avait disparu lors de sa régénération. Dommage, elle qui aimait bien se sentir maquillée. Et visiblement, elle aimait toujours cela.

– Mais sinon, vous vous sentez mieux ? réitéra l'ancienne infirmière.

C'est alors que Missy s'aperçut que la vieille femme avait trouvé une sorte de bâche pour couvrir le corps.

– Quand je le verrai plus.

La rousse désigna le corps mutilé. Grace grimaça et alla poser la bâche qu'elle tenait pour recouvrir le cadavre.

– Comment on doit vous appeler ? demanda Yaz.

– Missy. Si j'étais restée un homme, vous auriez dû m'appeler « Maître ».

– Maître ?

– Mais maintenant que je suis une Dame du Temps, c'est un peu ridicule, donc je me suis fait appeler la « Maîtresse » que j'ai raccourci en « Missy », explicita-t-elle.

– Mais c'est pas votre vrai nom ?

– Non, c'est un nom que j'ai choisi, mais c'est aussi un titre. Dottie s'est aussi choisi un nom à elle. Mais officiellement, sur Gallifrey, c'est comme cela qu'on s'appelle. Nous avons nos noms originels et ceux que l'on s'est choisis. Le Maître et le…

– Le quoi ? sourit Yaz.

– Je regrette, mais elle doit s'en souvenir seule. Elle est en pleine incertitude. Elle doit se souvenir seule. Elle vous le dira. Et lorsque cela arrivera, vous lui poserez tous une question qui lui donnera un grand sourire – parce qu'il a toujours aimé entendre les gens lui poser cette question.

– C'est très énigmatique tout ça, soupira la jeune femme brune.

– Je ne vais pas vous faciliter la tâche, fit Missy, moqueuse.

Yaz lui répondit avec un sourire amusé.

La Dame du Temps devait bien se résoudre à l'idée que cette jeune Humaine n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Elle lui semblait même assez sympathique et très curieuse. Mais il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Elle connaissait suffisamment le Docteur pour savoir qu'il aimait beaucoup les jolies Terriennes. Elle continuerait de surveiller cette évolution d'un peu plus près.

Yaz se releva vivement et sous le regard surpris de Missy lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. La rousse haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Était-ce un piège ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle devait vraiment s'habituer à ce que les gens veuillent l'aider. Finalement, elle sourit et accepta volontiers la main tendue.

– Je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive. Je suis désolée que la chose à bord du train vous ait implanté des bombes. Et je suis désolée de ne pas encore avoir découvert ce qui se trame, déclara le Docteur, un air coupable sur le visage.

Missy roula ses yeux. Comme si toute cette soirée était uniquement de la faute de son amie. Si elles n'avaient pas traversé le toit du train, cette chose leur aurait tout de même implanté ces bombes ADN. Peut-être que Missy devait développer un peu plus sa compassion et sa culpabilité, mais elle était sûre de ne pas être la seule à devoir régler ses problèmes. Si elle devait ressentir plus, le Docteur devait assurément moins culpabiliser pour tout ce qui arrivait dans l'Univers. Après tout, elle n'était pas toujours la cause des problèmes qu'elle devait régler. Et elle ne pouvait pas toujours tout faire ou tout protéger. Certaines choses devaient arriver et il était inutile de se rendre responsable de tout.

– Vous devriez vous calmer avec les excuses, lança l'ancienne maîtresse chaos.

– Et vous, vous devriez en faire plus souvent, lui répondit la blonde avec agacement.

Elle n'appréciait pas trop les remarques de la mère de son enfant vis-à-vis de sa culpabilité. Après tout, c'était elle qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici. Et même si cette chose n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour les bombes ADN, elle se sentait coupable de na pas avoir encore pu les aider. Elle se sentait coupable parce qu'elle avait peur que les bombes explosent avant qu'elle ait pu les désactiver. Elle se sentait coupable parce que pour l'instant, elle ne leur était d'aucune utilité et qu'elle pouvait même les mettre en danger. Et elle voulait que Missy comprenne cela.

Elles échangèrent un regard. Un regard dans lequel Dottie espérait pouvoir faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lui envoya quelques-unes de ses pensées et se sentit un peu satisfaite lorsqu'elle vit la grimace de Missy. Parce qu'elle commençait à faire comprendre à son amie d'enfance comment elle réfléchissait.

_« Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Do… ttie. Vous n'avez à vous excuser. Tout ce qui se passe ce soir serait arrivé et tous ces gens seraient probablement déjà morts, sans vous. Vous êtes celle qui peut leur donner une chance de s'en sortir, pas celle qui les tuera. »_

_« Je les tuerai si je ne peux pas les débarrasser de leurs bombes. »_

_« Non. Cette chose les aura tués, pas vous. »_

– Euh… ça… c'est le truc qu'on a trouvé, les interrompit, sans le réaliser, un Ryan qui s'était un peu éloigné du groupe.

– Mais il était entier tout à l'heure, opposa Yaz. On dirait que quelqu'un l'a cassé.

Oui, elle reconnaissait l'objet qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt, mais maintenant, elle ne voyait que des morceaux éparpillés sur le sol.

– Ou alors cette chose a rempli sa fonction, supposa le Docteur en tournant autour de ce qu'il restait de l'objet bleu. C'est une sorte de caisson de transport. Sans doute pour cette créature qu'on a vu dans la ruelle. Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

– Parce que le TARDIS vous emmène toujours là où vous devez être ? supposa Missy en haussant un sourcil.

– Si vous appelez ça emmener, maugréa Dottie en se souvenant de sa chute libre.

– C'est vous qui avez fait une erreur, je vous le rappelle. Elle était calme jusqu'à ce que vous pressiez ce fichu bouton.

– Surtout, soyez pas trop de mon côté, ça aurait l'air bizarre, rétorqua le Docteur.

Missy sourit. Quel était l'intérêt de rester auprès du Docteur si elle ne pouvait pas pointer ses erreurs ? C'était si amusant de le… de _la_ voir se comporter ainsi ou de discréditer ces paroles auprès de ses futurs compagnons.

– En fait, c'est à cause de moi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Ryan qui venait de parler.

– Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'enquit le Docteur, les dents serrées, à présent tendue.

– Quand je suis allé récupérer mon vélo, y avait une lumière dans l'air. Elle a bougé et formé des carrés, commença-t-il.

– Et ? interrogea Dottie.

– Et j'en ai touché un, expliqua-t-il.

– Ryan, fit sa grand-mère avec un regard sévère.

– Vous auriez tous fait la même chose, protesta le jeune homme.

– Non, pas moi, assura Graham.

– Moi si, j'avoue, répondit le Docteur en levant la main.

– Vous êtes incorrigible, ma parole ! s'agaça Missy.

Son amie avait toujours été si courageuse et si curieuse qu'elle en venait à faire n'importe quoi. Et cela avait toujours été ainsi.

« Koschei, allons escalader le Mont de la Perdition ! On pourra admirer le lever de soleil ! » s'était réjoui Théta. Résultat : ils s'étaient perdus pendant 24h sans eau, ni nourriture.

« Oh ! Koschei ! Faisons l'école buissonnière pour aller boire des coups avec les Shobogans. Ils savent si bien s'amuser ! » avait encore avancé Théta. Résultat : Théta avait perdu sa dignité ce jour-là – et s'était promis de ne plus reboire autant d'alcool – et Koschei s'était battu contre six Shobogans. Bien sûr, ces derniers avaient vu la victoire leur échapper.

Ou il y avait quelque chose de bien plus récent. Comme le fait d'appuyer sur un bouton, juste comme ça, sans aucune raison valable.

Évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas de cas isolés. La vie du Docteur était parsemée de décisions de ce type. Et il lui semblait même que, plus son amie vieillissait, plus elle s'en amusait. Pour Missy, c'était tout simplement désespérant. Comment pouvait-on être aussi inconscient ?

Elle finit par sentir un regard de reproche posé sur elle.

– Je ne suis pas inconsciente, opposa Dottie. Je suis curieuse et j'aime m'amuser, c'est tout, précisa-t-elle fièrement.

– Et on voit où ça vous conduit, ironisa la rousse.

– À rechercher un méchant alien, vous voulez dire ?

– Entre autres. Je ne comprends pas : vous ne vous reposez donc jamais ?

– Vous vous reposiez en préparant mon « cadeau d'anniversaire » ?

Le Docteur mima les guillemets, mais son amie répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

– Bien sûr. Je suis une Dame du Temps, j'ai tout le loisir de faire ce que je veux. J'avais tout mon temps, un TARDIS et un manipulateur temporel… Bien sûr, il y avait une date butoir – votre anniversaire – mais je me suis organisée, je n'ai pas tout fait en urgence, tout de même. J'ai une qualité que vous n'avez pas, Dottie.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

– La patience. Je sais attendre.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit – encore une fois. Les deux Dames du Temps s'affrontèrent du regard, et le petit air supérieur de la rousse eut raison de la patience de la précédente.

– Rah, vous m'énervez !

– Parce que j'ai raison ?

Le Docteur n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Les éclairs lancés par son nouveau regard brun criaient une confirmation à Missy.

– Je le savais ! se réjouit-elle, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Et pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure… Je l'aurais peut-être fait aussi. Après observation.

– Vous voyez ?

– J'aurais réfléchi, moi.

– Vous me cherchez, là.

– Ça marche ? demanda l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos avec un clin d'œil.

– Un peu.

Les deux extraterrestres échangèrent un bref sourire. Il y avait toujours un mort à cause de cette erreur de Ryan…

– Bon, ensuite, les carrés ont disparu, reprit ce dernier, un peu gêné. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ce truc est apparu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. S'il avait su que ce geste allait entraîner tant de problèmes, il ne s'en serait même pas approché. Il aurait tellement voulu changer ce qu'il avait fait, s'il l'avait pu. Par sa faute, deux personnes étaient mortes. Cet homme et la femme à cause du choc provoqué au train par l'arrivée de cette créature… Peut-être même plus, maintenant que cet alien s'était enfui. Peut-être continuait-il de faire du mal à tous ceux qu'il croisait… Cette idée faisait se sentir mal le jeune homme.

– Mmmh… C'est difficile à dire, murmura la Dame du Temps blonde.

Graham se détacha de sa femme. Il était en colère. Il pouvait supporter l'attitude de Ryan vis-à-vis de lui – même si cela le peinait – mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que celui qu'il voulait considérer comme son petit-fils fasse quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi. Et c'était pour cela qu'il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus.

– Je suppose que tu vas mettre ça sur le dos de la dyspraxie ?! Tu sais pas faire de vélo ! T'as déclenché une invasion aliene !

– Graham, appela Grace en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

– Quoi ?!

– Ça suffit, mon amour, ajouta-t-elle.

Et Graham se calma. Le simple contact de son épouse avait calmé sa rancœur.

Missy sentit ses cœurs se serrer. Une image flasha dans son esprit. Un souvenir… ancien… Pendant sa jeunesse, pendant son premier mariage, lorsqu'elle vivait encore heureuse sur Gallifrey, il lui arrivait de se mettre en colère. Et pendant ces instants, seule son épouse parvenait à la calmer. Elle se souvenait de sa voix de velours, de la douceur de sa peau de pêche, de la tendresse de ses yeux noisette. Sa femme avait toujours eu sur elle un pouvoir apaisant, autant que les yeux du Docteur, à présent. Mais c'était si douloureux. Si douloureux de voir ces personnes interagir les unes avec les autres. Chaque interaction était douloureuse parce que chacune d'elles la replongeait dans ses vieux souvenirs. Et à chaque fois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre encore cela avec sa première famille. C'était une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée. Une question qu'elle avait posée au Docteur pendant l'année qui n'avait jamais existé.

« Vous qui prônez la justice, dîtes-moi… En quoi est-ce juste que certains aient le droit de vivre jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours avec la femme qu'ils aiment, de voir leurs enfants grandir et vieillir alors que d'autres les voient mourir ? En quoi cela est-il plus juste que ces gens ne ressentent pas la même douleur ? »

À cette époque, le Docteur n'avait pas su lui répondre. Puis, alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble un soir, après qu'elle avait été enfermée dans le Coffre, elle lui avait reposé la question et lui avait rappelé son absence de réponse. Là encore, il était resté muet un moment. Puis il avait fini par répondre : « Ce n'est pas juste. Mais qui nous donne le droit de leur faire subir la même souffrance ? Qui ? Il ne s'agit pas de justice, cette fois, mais de compassion. Vous verrez, un jour. »

Elle-même n'avait pas su répondre à cela. Elle avait d'abord songé au fait qu'ils étaient des Seigneurs du Temps, que leur capacité à voir tout ce qui fut, tout ce qui est et tout ce qui pourrait être, leur donnait le droit de prendre ce genre de décision. Mais elle avait aussi compris ce que voulait dire le Docteur. Elle avait commencé à se demander en quoi cela l'avancerait de faire à ce point souffrir les autres. Cela ramènerait-il sa défunte femme et leur fille ? Certainement pas.

Malgré cela, il lui arrivait de se poser à nouveau cette question. Cette question qui lui serrait les cœurs.

_« Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? »_

Missy inspira profondément, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était trop laissée aller. Elle sentait ses joues humides et elle sentait les regards posés sur elle. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Pourquoi ? Elle savait toujours quoi dire et comment le dire. Mais en cet instant, le simple fait de parler lui semblait être l'effort le plus difficile qui soit, l'effort de trop. Elle baissa la tête et réalisa que quelqu'un s'était glissé près d'elle.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la chaleur du corps de son amie d'enfance ou leurs mains enlacées. Elle se rendit également compte qu'elle la serrait si fort qu'elle doutait de ne pas lui faire, au moins, un peu mal. Elle desserra un peu sa prise, mais se colla un peu plus contre la mère de son enfant. Elle sentit la main douce du Docteur se placer sur sa joue et la forcer à relever la tête pour la regarder. Elle fut alors frappée par la tristesse dans ses yeux marrons. La même que la sienne. L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos pensa aussitôt qu'elle devait être bien chamboulée pour ne même pas avoir ressenti la présence de sa plus chère amie. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement.

« _Il m'arrive aussi de me poser cette question_, » avoua la blonde.

« _Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit_, » opposa faiblement la rousse.

« _Je sais, je voulais tellement vous faire comprendre que la douleur ne nous donnait pas le droit de nous montrer si égoïstes. Mais maintenant, je vous affirme qu'il m'arrive de me poser la question. Et c'est normal_, » la rassura Dottie.

Grace, Graham, Ryan et Yaz échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs était qu'ils ne voulaient pas briser cet instant d'émotion entre les deux amies. Ils sentaient qu'il y avait une raison à cela, même s'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Peut-être même ne la connaitraient-ils jamais. Alors ils restèrent silencieux, attendant, respectant ce moment où les deux femmes semblaient tristes, abattues.

Ryan passa son poids d'un pied à un autre, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il savait bien qu'ils devaient laisser ces femmes régler leurs problèmes, des problèmes dont ils ignoraient tout. Mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place. Il fit un pas en arrière. Un grand bruit de métal retentit dans l'entrepôt vide et silencieux. Ils sursautèrent tous, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Même les deux extraterrestres s'étaient mises en alerte.

– Désolé, je crois que c'est moi et… Et cette chose, répondit Ryan en désignant un des boulons et une sorte de plateau en métal.

– Ce n'est rien, il faut qu'on s'occupe de cette invasion aliene, affirma Missy en se plongeant à nouveau dans la situation présente.

Graham lança un autre regard à Ryan qui répliqua immédiatement par :

– Ok, j'ai fait une erreur ! Mais pourquoi ce mec est allé récupérer ce truc pour le ramener ici ? Et comment il savait qu'il était dans la forêt ?

– Très bonne question, assura le Docteur avec un sourire tout en se penchant en avant pour continuer d'observer l'objet bleu en morceau.

Cependant, elle ne lâcha pas la main de Missy, ni ne s'éloigna trop d'elle. La blonde ne voulait pas la laisser trop seule, face à ses pensées. Elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être néfaste. Et elle avait malheureusement bien senti et capté ses pensées et ses sentiments. Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie ainsi. Elle détestait la voir repenser ainsi à sa famille trop tôt disparue et continuer de les pleurer autant encore plus d'un millénaire après. Ce n'était pas une question de culpabilité ou de compassion qu'elle trouvait toujours bénéfique pour la rédemption de Missy. Non, c'était une douleur, un deuil qui ne guérirait jamais complètement.

– Allez, on va faire un tour, lança Yaz en regardant son ami d'enfance. On va voir ce qu'on peut trouver, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux aliens.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos hocha distraitement la tête pendant que les deux jeunes s'éloignaient. Elle secoua la tête comme si cela pouvait lui remettre les idées en place. Le plus important était de rentrer en action, de se remettre dans le vif du sujet. Elle devait comprendre d'où venait cette chose. Car elle en était sûre maintenant, elle avait déjà vu un objet de la sorte. Mais où et quand ? Elle ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes de mémoire contrairement à son amie. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait aussi du mal à tout remettre en ordre dans son esprit. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait si frustrée en cet instant.

– Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? s'inquiéta le Docteur en se redressant vivement, surprenant la rousse.

– C'est cet objet, cette blessure, cette méthode ! répondit-elle avec sa frustration non contenue. Je suis sûre que ça me dit quelque chose. Je suis sûre que j'ai déjà croisé ce type d'alien, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. Je ne sais plus ce qu'ils sont exactement ou pourquoi ils font ça.

– Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de problèmes de mémoire ? fit le Docteur avec étonnement.

– Non, j'ai dit que j'avais moins de problèmes que vous. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai aucun. Je suis aussi en pleine régénération. Mon cerveau aussi se réinitialise, lui rappela Missy.

– Vous ne me le montriez pas.

La blonde récupéra un grand sourire. Elle se sentait soulagée de ne pas être la seule à ressentir des effets aussi désagréables avec la régénération. Elle, qui se sentait si perdue, était heureuse de réaliser que son premier amour pouvait également l'être.

– Oh, je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas cette tête, soupira la rousse.

Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait rien dit.

Il y eut un petit bruit venant de l'une des poches du Docteur. Cette dernière, en sortit le téléphone de Ryan et lâcha la main de son amie pour mieux pianoter dessus.

– Hum… Je crois que ça a un bug.

– Merci, Missy, ironisa la blonde. J'peux plus l'suivre ! Le signal a été bloqué, comme si la créature avait compris ce que j'faisais.

– Si je n'me trompe, on suivait le signal de la bombe de la créature du train, rappela Grace. Pourquoi ça nous a conduits ici ?

– Une autre très bonne question ! sourit le Docteur, puis elle reprit un air sérieux en répondant : J'en sais rien. Si j'pouvais analyser ça. Ouais, il m'faut vraiment… Ooooooh ! J'peux en fabriquer un ! J'suis douée en bricolage ! Enfin, je crois.

Le Docteur s'éloigna d'eux en courant.

– Il lui en aura fallu du temps avant de penser à ça, se moqua Missy en regardant la mère de son enfant courir partout pour attraper tout et n'importe quoi.

– Penser à quoi ? Fabriquer quoi ? interrogea Grace alors que Graham suivait la blonde du regard.

– Vous verrez, sourit la rousse en sortant un stylo plume de sa poche et en le mettant en hauteur, en lumière.

– Vous avez pas l'air extraterrestre, murmura Graham, un peu mal à l'aise.

À force de regarder ces deux femmes, il ne cessait de se dire la même chose. Elles ressemblaient à de simples Humaines. Comment des extraterrestres pouvaient à ce point leur ressembler ? Dans son esprit, les extraterrestres étaient de petits bonhommes verts ou gris et ils voyageaient dans des soucoupes volantes. En tous cas, c'était comme cela qu'ils étaient représentés depuis plusieurs décennies. Et ne s'étant jamais vraiment posé la question de l'existence d'une vie extraterrestre, il s'était laissé porter par cette image toute sa vie. Et puis, normalement, toutes les planètes étaient différentes, alors la vie ne devait pas se développer de la même façon.

Il sentit Grace lui donner une tape sur le bras. Elle était visiblement contrariée par sa remarque. Mais que pouvait-il leur demander d'autre ? Il ne connaissait rien de ces femmes. Il était légitime qu'il veuille en savoir plus, comprendre ce qu'il vivait depuis le début de la soirée.

Missy, elle, haussa un sourcil. Combien de fois leur était-il arrivé de recevoir de tels arguments ? « Vous ressemblez à des Humains, pourtant. » Non, c'étaient les Humains qui leur ressemblaient. Après tout, les Seigneurs du Temps étaient arrivés en premier.

Elle s'était assise sur une caisse, attendant que le Docteur finisse de s'amuser avec ses nouveaux jouets, à savoir tout et n'importe quoi ainsi qu'un chalumeau. Et ce n'était même pas une blague. La blonde s'amusait vraiment à récupérer tout et n'importe quoi.

– Vous voulez sentir mes cœurs ? sourit Missy en envoyant un clin d'œil au vieil homme et en désignant sa poitrine.

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Cet alien à la chevelure rousse était vraiment déconcertante.

– C'est mon mari, entendit-il protester vivement.

– Oh, mais vous aussi vous pouvez sentir mes cœurs, continua la Dame du Temps avec la même expression charmeuse.

– Missy, arrêtez de flirter avec tout le monde, l'interrompit le Docteur.

– Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jalouse, Dottie ?

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos se leva et d'un geste rapide et souple se colla contre le dos de son amie, cherchant à augmenter son malaise. Elle la sentit se raidir à son contact. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer la mettre dans l'embarras. Ce n'était que justice après leur jeunesse et les multiples problèmes que lui avait attirés son amie. La rousse posa son menton sur l'épaule de son premier amour et emprisonna sa taille de ses bras.

– Missy, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît. On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser, pria la blonde.

– Et vous qui disiez que vous aimiez vous amuser, soupira la rousse, déçue.

Elle s'éloigna de son amie d'enfance pour retourner s'asseoir sur sa caisse, faisant tournoyer son stylo plume entre ses mains. C'était dingue ce que le Docteur pouvait être ennuyeuse lorsqu'il y avait des gens à sauver, des planètes à protéger.

– Hé ! Je suis pas ennuyeux… se ! protesta vivement la nouvelle Dame du Temps. J'aime m'amuser, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis en train de travailler.

– C'est vous qui dîtes ça ? Je crois rêver.

Missy eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver à l'Académie. À l'époque, elle lisait et travaillait beaucoup tandis que le Docteur se contentait de faire le pitre et de cacher ses livres en lui promettant qu'il les lui rendrait une fois qu'ils seraient revenus du camp des Shobogans. Tous les moyens avaient été bons pour empêcher Koschei de travailler et maintenant, c'était le Docteur qui réclamait un peu de calme pour travailler tranquillement. Missy ne savait pas si elle devait lui accorder ce calme pour qu'elles puissent avancer, ou bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait dû subir pendant toute son enfance et ses études.

– Je vous interdis, menaça Dottie, toujours de dos.

Ce fut le signal de départ pour celle qui s'était fait appeler le Maître pendant des siècles. Elle voulait embêter son amie, c'était certain.

– Ça m'apprendra à faire des erreurs de jeunesse, soupira la blonde, déjà inquiète. Missy ?

Le Docteur se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son amie. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue se déplacer. Elle ne savait pas ce à quoi pensait son amie. Cette dernière prenait bien soin de le lui cacher. Dans quoi s'était-elle engagée ? Qu'allait donc lui faire subir son amie d'enfance ?

– Vous avez peur ? se moqua l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos.

– J'ai tout le temps peur, répondit la nouvelle Dame du Temps en se collant un peu plus contre la table derrière elle pour mettre de la distance.

C'était peine perdue. Missy avait suivit le mouvement. Mais bien vite, elle sentit la pièce tourner autour d'elle.

– Pas encore, soupira-t-elle en se laissant glisser dans les bras de la blonde.

Le Docteur s'assit, soutenant difficilement son amie. Pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours les effets de la régénération ? S'était-elle mal déroulée ? Non, elle avait veillé à ce tout aille bien chez Missy et leur enfant. Si seulement, elle avait son tournevis sonique et son TARDIS pour être absolument sûre que rien ne clochait…

– Je suis enceinte, je vous le rappelle. Et je suis la première Dame du Temps à expérimenter la régénération dans de telles circonstances.

– C'est pour ça que j'aimerais fabriquer un tournevis. Je veux vérifier que vous allez bien.

– Vous vouliez analyser cette chose dans l'autre pièce.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de faire les deux ? Grace ? Graham ? Aidez-la à se relever et faîtes en sorte qu'elle se repose. On a encore pas mal de choses à faire.

Missy accepta l'aide des deux nouveaux amis du Docteur pour se relever, mais elle ne comptait certainement pas les laisser l'emmener autre part.

– Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir un nouveau tournevis sonique, Dottie.

– Vous êtes trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, opposa Grace.

– Ouais, et ce, même si on sait pas trop ce que vous voulez faire, ni pourquoi vous parlez de tournevis, l'appuya Graham.

– Vous pouvez m'aider à m'asseoir, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Missy en désignant la caisse.

Ils l'aidèrent à se rasseoir, restant tout de même à côté d'elle au cas où elle déciderait de faire un nouveau plongeon vers le sol.

– Vous restez assise, ordonna le Docteur, l'air sévère.

Missy mima le salut militaire comme signe d'obéissance.

– Non, faîtes pas ça, grimaça la blonde.

Elle se retourna vivement vers la table et ramassa de nouveaux outils.

– Pour ce qui est du côté alien, si vous m'aviez vue, y a quelques heures. Quand mon corps changeait. Chaque cellule de mon corps brûlait. Certaines brûlent encore. Elles se réorganisent, se régénèrent, affirma-t-elle, l'air pensif en bougeant partout dans la pièce pour attraper tout et n'importe quoi.

– Ça a l'air douloureux, répondit Grace.

_C'est rien de le dire…_ soupira intérieurement Missy.

– Vous avez pas idée, fit le Docteur avec un grand sourire. À un moment donné, on est sûr et certain qu'on va mourir. Et puis… on renaît. C'est terrifiant. (Elle attrapa deux ustensiles identiques dans chacune de ses mains et se retourna vers les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.) Pour l'instant, je suis une étrangère pour moi-même. J'entends des échos de mon moi passé et une sorte de… une sorte d'appel vers mon avenir. Je dois me contenir et me fier à… à tous ces nouveaux instincts. Je dois me faire violence pour les adopter. Ça va aller… à la fin. Enfin, espérons-le, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace en balançant derrière elle ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains (et cela atterrit sur le sol dans un grand fracas). C'est indispensable ! Parce que vous avez besoin de mon aide, ça, j'en suis certaine. Si quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide, je suis toujours là. (Elle marqua une pause.) Ok, on va bien s'amuser.

Graham et Grace firent un pas en arrière, peu rassurés par les propos de l'extraterrestre – surtout par ses derniers mots, en fait – et tous les objets qu'elle était en train de manipuler.

– Dottie, vous leur faîtes peur.

– Vous savez ce que ressentent les Humains, _vous _? s'étonna le Docteur.

Missy haussa un sourcil. Son amie la croyait-elle aveugle ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle dénigrait les Humains – plus pour la forme qu'autre chose : elle avait côtoyé la mère du Docteur et l'avait toujours bien aimée – qu'elle était incapable de percevoir et comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient.

– J'ai été maître de cette planète durant un an. Évidemment que je sais reconnaître la peur chez ses habitants. J'ai même _épousé_ une Humaine.

La blonde grimaça au souvenir de l'année qui n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être que pour la mère de son enfant, il s'agissait d'un bon souvenir, mais définitivement pas pour elle. Être enfermé dans une cage, être vieilli au point où il pensait même avoir été tué, être torturé psychologiquement par le Maître, le voir tuer Jack encore et encore… Cette année avait été terrible pour lui, même avec un plan. Passer le plus clair de son temps assis à regarder le monde être détruit à petit feu, voir des gens se faire massacrer. Ce n'était même pas la douleur physique qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir. Mais la peur de se tromper, de ne pas pouvoir sauver ces gens et… de perdre définitivement le Maître. Finalement, elle avait cru le perdre définitivement lorsqu'il était mort dans ses bras. Sa mort, ses funérailles avaient été aussi douloureuses qu'une année entière de torture. Alors, ce n'était définitivement pas un bon souvenir.

– Je ne pensais pas être parvenue à vous ébranler à ce point. Après tout, vous les avez sauvés, ces gens. Tout cela n'a jamais eu lieu.

– Oui, mais mes souvenirs sont toujours présents, eux.

– Vous m'en voulez encore pour ça ? s'inquiéta Missy.

– Non, je vous ai dit que je vous pardonnais. C'est juste que c'était douloureux de vivre ainsi pendant une année entière.

– Le but était de vous torturer, ça m'aurait inquiétée si vous aviez apprécié, murmura Missy.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard agacé. Son amie leva les mains en signe de reddition. Elle sentait la tristesse, la culpabilité et la douleur se frayer un chemin dans ses cœurs. C'était une sensation désagréable. Comment le Docteur la supportait-il depuis tant de siècles alors qu'elle-même avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait la briser à n'importe quel moment ?

– Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait subir cette année-là. Je suis aussi désolée pour le capitaine, assura une Missy à la voix grave, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

– C'est pas grave. Maintenant, je vais bien. Je vous emmènerai peut-être voir Jack pour que vous lui présentiez des excuses en personne, sourit Dottie.

– C'est indispensable ? grimaça la rousse.

– Si vous voulez changer, vous devez présenter des excuses à ceux que vous avez blessés.

– Et si ça fait trop de monde dans l'Univers ?

– Dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr, approuva la blonde.

– Bon, au moins, le capitaine est très mignon, s'amusa Missy.

– Vous aimez tous les deux draguer tout ce qui bouge, ça promet, soupira le Docteur.

– S'il me pardonne…

– On devrait peut-être vous laisser seules ? proposa Graham en s'approchant de la sortie, suivi de près par Grace.

– Oui, je voudrais pas vous blesser par accident, approuva la nouvelle Dame du Temps en tirant un rideau pour leur faire plus d'isolation. Vous en faîtes pas ! cria-t-elle néanmoins dans le but de les rassurer.

– Je rêve, murmura Missy en modifiant sa position sur la caisse.

– Oh ! Vous savez ce qui serait bien aussi ?

– Ne plus jamais porter les lunettes de protection que vous venez de mettre sur votre visage ? Parce qu'honnêtement, elles sont non seulement une garantie de ne pas vous blesser, mais aussi une garantie que je ne vous touche plus.

À travers ses lunettes de protection, le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel. Elle passa un tablier autour de son cou. Bien sûr, cet accoutrement n'était pas fait pour l'embellir.

– On est au moins d'accord sur ce point, appuya Missy.

– Ne me tentez pas, Missy. Si vous continuez, je les adopte comme nouvelles lunettes soniques.

Elle mit également une paire de gants.

– Je crois que je vous préfèrerais même si vous preniez l'apparence d'un ver de terre géant à votre prochaine régénération. Non, vraiment, c'est pas une blague, assura la rousse devant l'expression incrédule de son amie.

– Vous dramatisez pas un peu trop, là ?

– Malheureusement, je crois pas, répondit-elle en hochant négativement la tête.

Le Docteur balança toutes les petites pièces – qu'elle avait minutieusement placées sur la table – sur le sol et plaça une boîte en fer qu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement.

– Ça valait le coup.

– Ce que je voulais dire – avant que vous ne vous mettiez à délirer sur mon apparence – c'est qu'il y avait Martha et sa famille aussi. Ce sont les seules personnes que je peux vous faire rencontrer pour que vous leur demandiez pardon.

– On va déjà commencer par le capitaine, dit froidement Missy.

– Vous avez un problème avec Martha ?

Malgré la sensation qu'elle venait d'approcher un sujet bien plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait cru jusque-là, Dottie poursuivit son travail et attrapa un des cristaux du circuit de rappel de l'extraterrestre qu'ils poursuivaient. Besoin d'énergie. Missy dut également se résoudre à en attraper un pour le sien si elle voulait qu'il fonctionne. Mais elle avait déjà une petite idée de la manière dont elle allait l'intégrer à son futur sonique.

– Je lui en veux pour la montre, répondit-elle en s'éloignant du Docteur qu'elle voyait se munir d'un chalumeau. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me sois tant acharné sur sa famille ? Vous les aviez à peine rencontrés, c'était pas pour vous faire du mal à vous.

– Bonne nouvelle. Mais vous savez, moi aussi elle a dû me forcer à ouvrir ma montre.

– Vous l'avez utilisée ? Quand ?

– Je devais échapper à des extraterrestres. Une longue histoire pas très intéressante, répondit le Docteur.

Le visage de Joan s'imposa à son esprit. Même après mille ans, cela restait douloureux, presque aussi douloureux que le souvenir de Rose. L'Humain qu'elle était à l'époque avait aimé sincèrement Joan, il avait voulu l'épouser, fonder une famille avec elle. Mais Joan n'avait pas supporté sa nature de Seigneur du Temps, elle n'avait même pas voulu le regarder une fois qu'il était redevenu lui, après que John Smith avait disparu. Cela avait longtemps été douloureux. Il s'était souvent posé la question : et s'il l'avait choisie, elle ? Il savait ce que cela aurait donné. Il savait que les images que la montre lui avait montrées auraient été vraies. En tant que John Smith, simple Humain, il aurait été heureux. Mais Joan l'avait convaincu que c'était pour le mieux. Le mieux pour qui ? Pour le monde ? Pour l'Univers ? Oui, sans aucun doute, mais définitivement pas pour lui. Il avait continué de perdre, de vivre, toujours seul.

Dottie réalisa soudain que Missy lui avait donné pour nom d'emprunt celui de la femme que John Smith avait aimée. Cela lui allait. Le souvenir de cette partie de sa vie restait douloureux, mais maintenant, elle n'était plus amoureuse de Joan, elle en était à peu près sûre, même si elle conservait toujours une tendre affection à son égard. Contrairement à Rose qui restait une plaie béante dont elle ne s'était jamais remise.

_Non, non, non ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller à ces souvenirs ! _se fustigea-t-elle.

– Vous êtes bien silencieuse pour une histoire sans importance, l'interrompit calmement Missy.

– J'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder vers autre chose, s'excusa Dottie.

La rousse hocha la tête. Elle pensait savoir vers où l'esprit de son amie d'enfance s'était égaré. Un souvenir si douloureux pour le Docteur que même l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos avait senti ses cœurs se serrer violemment… aussi violemment que lorsqu'elle repensait à son épouse défunte. Le Docteur avait repensé à Rose. Mais que faisait-elle dans cette histoire si Martha avait été la compagne du Docteur à l'époque ?

– On devrait peut-être… Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Martha n'a jamais voulu vous faire de mal, en dehors du jour où elle vous a vu maltraiter sa famille. Peut-être que je devrais éviter de vous laisser avec elle, finalement…

– Elle aurait dû venir vous voir, insista Missy. Je suis certaine que vous lui aviez dit être le dernier de votre espèce. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle libèrerait. On ne conseille pas quand on ignore de quoi on parle.

– Elle pensait vous aider. Et m'aider aussi.

– Oh oui, quelle surprise elle nous a fait… Nous devrions aller la remercier.

Le Docteur se pinça les lèvres face à l'amertume de son amie. Et si elles venaient à croiser Martha à nouveau, il serait difficile de faire comprendre à cette dernière qu'aux yeux du Maître, elle était seule responsable de la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille. Dottie se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié comment allait son ancienne compagne. Elle venait d'accoucher, à l'époque. Mais il y avait toujours cette dureté dans ses yeux sombres, cette dureté qui était née durant l'année qui n'avait jamais existé. Une dureté que le Dixième Docteur avait constaté à ses dépens…

– Vous culpabilisez beaucoup pour une personne qui s'en est finalement bien sortie et pour laquelle vous ne ressentez que peu d'affection… remarqua Missy.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai voyagé sur votre ligne temporelle, Do… ttie. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas de Martha comme compagne permanente. Vous êtes bien moins attachée à elle qu'aux autres.

– Ça n'est pas une raison, rétorqua sévèrement la blonde. J'ai de l'affection pour elle, même si elle est très différente des autres.

– Vous ne l'avez pas choisie et vous n'en vouliez pas pour ne pas reproduire ce qui était arrivé avec Rose. Vous lui en voulez, vous aussi. Elle ne vous a jamais compris, elle vous a irrité et déçu. Vous ne vouliez pas d'elle et elle vous a accusé de tous ses ennuis alors qu'elle s'était imposée. Vous lui en voulez parce qu'elle vous a contraint à la culpabilité.

– Vous savez peut-être ce que je pense ou ressens, mais vous ne savez pas en quelles proportions. Ces sentiments sont minoritaires. Et ils ne justifient en rien vos critiques et votre acharnement sur elle. Je respecte les raisons de votre rancune, et probablement que nous devrions en reparler et le travailler… Mais ne cherchez pas à me convaincre que Martha ne vaut pas la peine de vous excuser. Je sais que vous avez répliqué de la seule façon que vous connaissiez. Mais vous ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre que vous lui en vouliez personnellement.

– Si c'était après vous que j'en avais, je l'aurais tuée, _elle_. Elle était si aveuglée par la jalousie qu'elle n'y a même pas pensé.

– C'est vrai, lâcha le Docteur calmement. Pourquoi ne pas aller le lui dire ?

– Pour m'excuser ensuite ? Hors de question !

– Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire tout en même temps. D'autant qu'elle prendrait vos révélations assez mal et qu'il lui faudrait pas mal de temps pour se calmer…

Missy resta silencieuse un moment.

– Vous voulez dire simplement… lui parler ?

La blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, en voyant l'incertitude gagner son amie. Elle lui prit la main.

– On en rediscutera. Ce n'est pas le moment, ce soir, mais on le fera. Je comprends votre colère. Je n'approuve pas votre vengeance, mais je comprends vos raisons. Vous devez seulement en parler. J'ignorais que vous aviez tant de rancœur contre elle. Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit.

– J'ai pensé que vous n'apprécieriez pas que je déteste l'un de vos compagnons.

– J'aurais pas apprécié, je crois… Mais vous m'auriez expliqué.

– Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fait, à l'époque.

– Moins secrète, cette nouvelle incarnation, Missy ?

– Vous êtes bien plus tactile que votre prédécesseur, lui rétorqua la rousse.

– Mmmh, c'est pas faux, admit-elle en réfléchissant. Je me demande pourquoi j'étais si distant…

L'expression pensive du Docteur fut alors remplacée par un sourire. Son regard brun s'était posé sur quelque chose de très intéressant. D'un bond, lâchant la main de Missy, elle saisit une grosse cuillère en argent et la mit sous les yeux de l'autre Dame du Temps qui haussa un sourcil face au brusque changement de sujet. Dottie venait sans nul doute d'avoir une idée brillante, mais Missy, elle, aurait préféré clore correctement la conversation en cours…

Elle renonça cependant en voyant son amie entreprendre de jeter plein de couverts en argent dans un petit sceau, puis remettre sa visière en place avant d'actionner le chalumeau à nouveau, dans le but de tous les faire fondre. Une minute plus tard, le Docteur avait troqué son chalumeau contre un extincteur. Missy se mit à tousser et dut à nouveau s'asseoir sur la caisse.

– Vous cherchez à me tuer ?

– J'vous jure que non, assura Dottie en lançant l'arme du crime loin de son amie.

– Vous voulez pas nous laisser seules parce que vous avez peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire ? sourit Missy en revenant sur le précédent sujet.

Alors que le Docteur s'emparait d'un fer à souder, elle resta immobile, son geste en suspens. Elle inspira profondément.

– Je sais que vous avez changé, mais si elle veut s'en prendre à vous, je sais que vous ne vous laisserez pas faire, dit-elle.

– Ne pourrais-je pas – je ne sais pas, moi – l'assommer un bon coup ?

– J'espère, se contenta de répondre Dottie.

– Vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en moi ? murmura Missy.

– Si, j'ai confiance en vous. Enfin, je pense. Grace m'a rapporté votre conversation. Et à une époque, je sais que vous l'auriez tuée sans le moindre état d'âme, juste pour vous amuser. Alors je pense que…

– Que j'ai changé, ça, j'ai bien compris. Mais qu'en est-il de votre confiance en moi ?

– Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance, maintenant. Il m'arrive d'avoir peur de vous laisser seule, mais je crois que… que ça tend à disparaître.

– Merci, murmura la rousse en venant enlacer la mère de son enfant.

Elle sentit sa surprise.

– J'pensais vraiment pas avoir droit à un câlin, mais j'aime assez, sourit Dottie. Dois-je en conclure que mes lunettes de protection ne sont plus suffisantes pour me protéger de vous ?

– Elles l'ont jamais vraiment été.

Missy clôtura sa phrase en effleurant les lèvres de son premier amour.

– Mince, rit le Docteur.

– Mmmh… Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir se lâcher pour finir nos tournevis soniques.

– Dans ce cas, commencez par me lâcher, commença son amie en écartant les bras, lui signifiant que dans ses plans, ce n'était pas elle le problème.

Missy grogna de frustration. Elle avait envie de rester dans les bras du Docteur. Mais elle dut se faire violence. Elles avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

– Surtout que moi, j'ai à peine commencé, soupira-t-elle en regardant son stylo plume.

– Vous avez vu un maillet dans le coin, Missy ? demanda le Docteur en installant le fer à souder. Je suis sûre d'en avoir vu un quelque part… à un certain moment…

– Un maillet ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire d'un maillet ? Non, en fait, me répondez pas. Je crois savoir.

Missy tourna sur elle-même, cherchant des yeux l'objet – qui servirait de gros marteau – que le Docteur venait de quémander. Elle sourit, satisfaite, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une vieille masse. Dottie était toujours observatrice… Même si elle s'était trompée de mot.

La rousse attrapa l'objet difficilement. Il était plus lourd que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle grimaça. Elle devait avouer ne pas avoir souvent manipulé un tel outil. Elle le traîna vers son amie et pendant un bref moment, elle s'amusa à s'imaginer laisser tomber « accidentellement » la masse sur le pied de la blonde. Peut-être cela serait-il suffisant pour la garder immobile et qu'elle arrête enfin de courir dans tous les sens ? Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée et laissa reposer l'outil avec délicatesse contre la table.

– Merci… de ne pas m'avoir écrasé le pied.

– J'vous jure que la prochaine fois qu'on se régénère et que vous me faîtes un coup pareil, je l'utilise, menaça l'ancien Maître.

Elle posa sur la table son nouveau stylo plume, un cristal et lança un regard aux travaux de son amie. Elle sourit satisfaite en regardant le stylo. Elle avait au moins une base de travail, elle.

Un bref regard vers son amie lui indiqua qu'elle était déjà concentrée sur le fil à souder. Missy pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que le Docteur lui avait dit sur Martha. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Mais cela n'effaçait pas la douleur. Et devrait-elle lui dire, de toute manière ? Dottie voulait qu'elle se repentisse, pas qu'elle entre en croisade avec une de ses anciennes compagnes…

Pourtant, Missy était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas se tenir devant Martha et lui demander pardon, après ce qu'elle-même lui avait fait. Que croyait donc cette Martha ? Pensait-elle vraiment que redevenir un Seigneur du Temps, laissant sa personnalité humaine mourir au profit de l'autre, était un plaisir ? Qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose sans conséquences ? Si le Docteur avait bel et bien utilisé la montre sur lui, Missy n'était pas très sûre qu'il ait expliqué dans les détails à Martha la douleur que cela pouvait représenter, surtout lorsque l'on n'aimait pas sa vie.

Ce n'était pas que la rousse ne s'aimait pas. Au contraire. Sa rencontre avec son incarnation précédente lui avait même confirmé ce fait. Elle avait aimé chaque seconde de chacune de ses incarnations. Elle avait apprécié chacun des actes qu'elle avait pu commettre. Elle avait apprécié chacun de ses traits de personnalité. Et parfois, elle se disait qu'il s'agissait d'une époque bien plus simple que celle qu'elle était en train de vivre… Et parfois… elle regrettait ces moments d'insouciance. Mais elle sentait aussi que jamais elle ne pourrait revenir à cette manière de fonctionner. Jamais, à moins que…

Le souvenir de la Mort s'imposa à son esprit. Cela faisait soixante ans qu'elle s'évertuait à faire le bien, à comprendre, et la Mort ne s'était pas encore manifestée.

La Dame du Temps inspira profondément. L'inquiétude commençait à nouveau à l'envahir. Pourquoi la Mort ne s'était-elle pas encore manifestée ? L'avait-elle enfin laissée en paix ? Avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou bien attendait-elle le moment opportun pour réapparaître ? Elle jeta un nouveau regard à son amie. Elle aurait aimé lui parler de cela. Mais elle s'était promis de ne jamais aborder ce sujet avec elle. Elle s'était promis de toujours protéger le Docteur de cette vérité. Une vérité qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier depuis plusieurs siècles. Et elle y était parvenue. Elle avait fait confiance au Docteur et lui avait permis de lui faire oublier la Mort. Mais depuis qu'elle avait revu son alter ego masculin, elle s'était souvenue. Il l'avait aidée à se souvenir. Dès qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle comptait rejoindre le Docteur, qu'elle voulait sincèrement changer, il l'avait renvoyée à ce souvenir.

Et maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire la Mort durant ces soixante dernières années… Et quand reviendrait-elle réclamer son dû ? Car elle reviendrait, Missy en était certaine.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos posa une main sur son ventre. Elle allait avoir un enfant avec le Docteur. Elle lui avait promis de toujours rester avec elle. Et elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Et si elle finissait par redevenir diabolique parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ? Peut-être le devrait-elle pour empêcher la Mort de prendre l'âme de son amie en échange… L'Univers avait désespérément besoin du Docteur. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Et de toute manière, se le pardonnerait-elle si le Docteur devenait le Valeyard par sa faute ? Non… Et c'était à cause de cette certitude qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler au Docteur. Parce que Dottie avait déjà un peu trop tendance à culpabiliser, alors comment réagirait-elle si elle venait à apprendre que c'était en partie à cause d'elle que Koschei était devenu le Maître ? Mais son amie d'enfance devrait avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi ses efforts pourraient être réduits à néant.

Cela faisait deux mille ans que Théta avait commis cette erreur. Peut-être que Dottie pourrait le supporter. Missy grimaça sans grande conviction.

« BOUM ! »

La Dame du Temps sursauta et fit tomber le circuit électrique entre ses mains encore une seconde plus tôt. Elle se tourna pour voir le Docteur laisser tomber la masse sur le sol après l'avoir abattue sur la table.

– Vous auriez pu au moins prévenir, s'agaça Missy.

– J'vous ai prévenue ! se défendit le Docteur, outrée. Mais vous ne m'écoutiez pas !

– Mmmh… J'étais ailleurs.

Dottie plissa les yeux. Où diable avait pu s'égarer ainsi la mère de son enfant ? Encore vers des pensées qu'elle lui cachait. La blonde soupira, frustrée. Elle voulait aider Missy. Mais comment faire si celle-ci refusait de lui communiquer quelque chose qui, elle en était sûre, était d'une importance capitale ?

La rousse se gratta le front en ramassant le circuit électrique que son amie lui avait fait lâcher. Puis elle observa le travail qu'elle avait déjà effectué. Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait presque terminé.

– Missy ? Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? J'vous ai jamais vue aussi silencieuse depuis le Coffre.

– Vous n'êtes pas la seule à travailler, Dottie. Je ne suis pas silencieuse parce que je vais mal, mais parce que je réfléchis à la manière de finir mon nouveau stylo sonique.

Le Docteur grimaça. Non seulement elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que venait de lui dire Missy, mais en plus, le coup du stylo sonique lui rappelait quelque chose. Où avait-elle déjà vu un stylo sonique, déjà ? La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que sa compagne de l'époque était Donna, mais rien de plus…

_Fichue mémoire !_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais elle préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur le visage préoccupé de la mère de son enfant. Elle sentit la panique étreindre ses cœurs. Pourquoi Missy lui mentait-elle encore ? Elle avait pourtant pensé qu'elles étaient parvenues à retrouver une relation honnête. Certes, Dottie ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était produit sur Gallifrey. Mais c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle-même ne supportait pas de se souvenir de cela. Elle pensait s'en être remise avec le dernier siècle qui était passé, mais cette nouvelle personnalité devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle supportait à peine de penser à Gallifrey ou aux Seigneurs du Temps. Elle détestait devoir se dire qu'elle venait de cette planète et faisait partie de cette espèce. Un jour – lorsqu'elle pourrait à nouveau y repenser sans pleurer – elle se confierait à Missy.

Mais elle sentait que son premier amour n'avait pas le même rapport avec ce qu'elle lui cachait. Elle sentait de la crainte et, peut-être, de la tristesse. Un jour, elle avait même pensé ressentir de la colère. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs siècles de cela. Maintenant, elle ne sentait qu'une triste résignation, de la peur et… un besoin de protéger. Le Docteur sentait cela. Missy n'avait pas pu tout lui cacher. Elle n'avait pas pu lui cacher de telles émotions. Mais elle ignorait toujours à quoi cela pouvait se rapporter. Et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Missy lui cache quoi que ce soit. Elle avait déjà fait l'expérience des actes les plus horribles que le Maître avait pu commettre. Et pourquoi Missy lui cacherait-elle quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas directement ?

– Je veux vous aider, tenta-t-elle en s'approchant de son amie.

Cette dernière leva les yeux, étonnée. Puis elle sourit.

– Vous passez votre temps à dire ça.

« Maître ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Combien de fois Missy avait entendu ces mots dans la bouche du Docteur ? Dans n'importe laquelle des bouches du Docteur.

– Parce que c'est vrai !

– Vous ne pouvez pas tout réparer, Do… ttie.

– J'aimerais pouvoir le faire. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider, vous soulager et vous préserver du monde, assura la blonde avec véhémence. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui vous tracasse ? Je pourrais vous aider !

– Comme pour les tambours ?

– J'ai fini par les faire disparaître.

– Au bout de combien de temps ? Plusieurs siècles !

– Et vous pensez qu'en me cachant des choses, cela se passera mieux pour vous ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait mieux pour moi, opposa Missy en se détournant.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant. Elle n'avait pas non plus voulu reparler des tambours. Elle n'avait jamais blâmé le Docteur de ne pas être parvenu à tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait fait dans leur jeunesse. Celle de le débarrasser des tambours. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait essayé de comprendre. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait fini par les faire disparaître et par tenir sa promesse. Elle lui en voulait seulement d'avoir fini par penser que ce n'était que son imagination. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles reviennent sur le sujet. Et elles ne devaient pas non plus parler de la Mort, contrairement à ce que voulait le Docteur.

– Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me parler ?

Missy soupira et posa d'un coup sec la petite pince dont elle se servait pour maintenir les fils de son futur stylo sonique.

– S'il vous plaît, n'insistez pas. C'est mieux pour vous, assura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se sentit alors enlacée. Elle se raidit, surprise.

Le Docteur caressa son dos et resserra sa prise sur son amie d'enfance. Elle n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer. Mais elle craignait tant qu'elle en vienne à l'abandonner à cause de ce qu'elle lui cachait. C'était une peur tenace. Et si ce qu'elle lui cachait les séparait un jour ?

– Je resterai près de vous, murmura l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos en déposant un baiser au creux du cou de la blonde qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

Dottie se remit droite, cherchant le regard clair de Missy, sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

– Je ne vous en reparlerai plus pour l'instant, mais sachez que je veux savoir ce qui vous tracasse.

– Je voudrais que vous le sachiez aussi, avoua la rousse.

La nouvelle Dame du Temps dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas relancer le sujet. Au lieu de cela, elle posa son regard sur le stylo plume posé sur la table, les sourcils froncés.

– Euh… Missy ?

– Oui ?

– Parapluie, stylo… Et à la prochaine régénération, ce sera quoi ? Un sac sonique ? lança la blonde.

– Pourquoi pas, sourit la rousse.

Dottie attrapa à nouveau le fer à souder. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à assembler et elle pourrait bientôt bénéficier d'un nouveau – et très joli – tournevis sonique. Voilà qu'elle se découvrait esthète, à present !

– Et c'est moi qui suis considérée comme un original, se désespéra-t-elle.

– Chacun exerce sa fantaisie dans un domaine différent, assura son amie d'enfance.

Elles durent se résoudre à se séparer pour finir leur tournevis/stylo sonique. Mais c'était difficile de rester concentrer dessus lorsqu'elles n'avaient que cette dernière conversation en tête. Surtout le Docteur qui se repassait en boucle la phrase de Missy.

Mieux pour elle, mais pas pour son amie. Cela voulait-il dire que Missy essayait de la protéger en lui cachant quelque chose ? Mais que lui cachait-elle et pourquoi ? Et depuis quand ? Depuis combien de temps gardait-elle ce secret qui semblait la rendre malheureuse ? Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que la blonde avait senti un changement chez le Maître. Depuis qu'il avait essayé de lui voler ses régénérations pour revenir à la vie. Le Docteur savait que ce geste avait été motivé par une colère féroce vis-à-vis d'elle. Ça, elle l'avait compris. C'était la seule fois où le Maître avait directement essayé de la tuer. Ce jour-là, le Maître s'était montré particulièrement cruel à son encontre. Et ce jour-là, le Docteur avait été forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé à faire et que plus jamais il n'avait refait. Ce jour-là, elle avait tué le Maître. Elle l'avait brûlé vif pour se protéger. Elle ne comptait plus les cauchemars de cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'elle avait appuyé elle-même sur la détente…

Elle avait senti que quelque chose s'était brisé juste avant qu'elle ne fasse cela. Elle avait senti qu'elle n'aurait pas pu raisonner le Maître, ce jour-là. Parce que cette fois, il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours lui-même. Il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher pendant une seule seconde. Elle avait encore mal lorsqu'elle repensait aux coups que son ami d'enfance lui avait donnés. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle rage tournée vers elle avant cela. Que s'était-il passé pour que le Maître ressente cela ? Que s'était-il passé pour que Missy en vienne à se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle protège le Docteur ?

Elle soupira en branchant un cristal blanc au reste de son tournevis sonique. Elle jeta un petit regard à Missy. Il semblerait que la mère de son enfant ait opté pour de mini cristaux incrustés dans son stylo et qu'elle était en train de graver quelque chose en gallifreyen circulaire. Elle tendit un peu le cou pour réaliser que c'était son nom – son vrai nom – que Missy était en train de graver en gallifreyen sur son stylo sonique. Elle haussa un sourcil et surprit le regard amusé de son amie sur elle.

– J'aime assez l'idée d'avoir mon nom sur mes affaires.

– Vous savez que ce n'est pas ça qui vous aidera à retrouver vos affaires ? voulut s'assurer Dottie. Personne ne peut lire le gallifreyen circulaire en dehors des Seigneurs du Temps – et encore, seulement certains savent le lire. Et même si d'autres espèces le comprenaient, personne ne connaît votre vrai nom.

– Bien sûr que je le sais, mais j'aime cette idée, persista Missy.

Cette dernière souffla sur son stylo et le maintint en hauteur, dans la lumière, admirant son travail. Un stylo plume à l'apparence d'une simple plume, plus pratique pour tromper l'ennemi. Qui se méfierait d'une simple plume ? À la base de la plume, elle avait gravé son tout premier nom, donnant une couleur dorée aux cercles qui le composaient. Le stylo sonique était d'une belle couleur blanche nacrée aux reflets argent. Et quelques petits cristaux d'un bleu profond parsemaient la plume. Elle était vraiment satisfaite de son travail.

– Mais vous aviez les mêmes matériaux que moi, se vexa le Docteur en regardant son tournevis sonique, bien moins esthétique.

– Et en plus, je peux toujours écrire avec, sourit Missy en prenant un morceau de papier pour y inscrire son premier surnom et celui du Docteur encadrés dans un cœur. Ça marche, se réjouit-elle.

Le Docteur attrapa le morceau de papier et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'inscription. Visiblement, Missy avait trouvé cela très amusant.

– Je croyais qu'on n'était pas en couple ?

– L'affection peut prendre des formes très diverses, je ne vous l'apprends pas, se contenta de répondre la rousse en s'approchant du rideau qui leur avait permis un peu d'intimité. Et parfois même, c'est très compliqué, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à définir ce qui la liait au Docteur. Elle était catégorique. Elle se sentait être son amie. Sa meilleure amie. Sa plus ancienne amie. Elles étaient amies, ça, c'était certain. Mais elles avaient été amantes et s'étaient aimées il y a très longtemps. Missy avait cru pendant des siècles qu'elle ne ressentait plus ce même amour envers son amie. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Peut-être y avait-il plus qu'une simple amitié ? Peut-être que certains de ses premiers sentiments étaient toujours présents ? Mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas capable de se dire que ce qui la liait au Docteur était similaire à ce qui avait pu la lier à ses deux épouses. Car oui, il fut un temps où elle avait réellement aimé Lucy.

Mais alors que les choses étaient simples avec ses deux épouses, ça ne l'était pas pour ce qui concernait sa relation avec le Docteur. Et elle savait qu'il… _qu'elle_ ressentait la même chose. Leur relation était peut-être devenue trop compliquée, si elles-mêmes se sentaient perdues…

Elle sentit le Docteur tirer d'un coup sec sur le rideau et, levant fièrement son nouveau tournevis sonique, lancer un :

– Ta da ! (La blonde sourit en allumant le petit objet qui fit des étincelles). Hou ! Ça devrait aller, dit-elle sans prendre au sérieux les petits problèmes que pouvait rencontrer son tournevis sonique.

– Vous êtes très approximative, Dottie.

– Allumez le vôtre… qu'on compare un peu.

Missy suivit le conseil et alluma son stylo sonique. Il ne produisit aucune décharge. Il n'y eut aucune surtension. Et elle eut un petit sourire supérieur.

– C'est pas drôle. C'est trop prévisible, se défendit le Docteur.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Alors, c'était ça son excuse ?

– Hé ! appela Ryan. On a trouvé des tas de trucs !

* * *

**Hey ! Comment trouvez-vous ce petit - long - chapitre ? ^^**

**Le parapluie sonique de Missy I s'est transformé en stylo sonique pour Missy II ^^**

**Je ne voulais pas lui remettre un tournevis sonique, je trouve que le fait que le Maître soit une femme le rend aussi un peu moins conventionnel sur ça ^^**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez l'idée de la Mort ? Pour moi, il était invraisemblable d'aborder la rédemption de Missy sans parler de la Mort qui était avec les tambours à l'origine de tout et aussi capital pour sa relation avec le Docteur.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Les femmes venues d'ailleurs" (partie 4) et dernière partie pour ceux qui commenceraient à en avoir assez ^^**

**Niveau originalité, je crois que personne ne peut me battre :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - Les femmes venues d'ailleurs

_**Le Maître et le Docteur. L'un espère sauver l'autre et l'autre espère être à la hauteur. Pendant longtemps, Missy, le Maître a répandu le chaos dans l'univers, mais maintenant elle a la ferme intention de changer. Elle veut changer pour le Docteur, son seul et plus cher ami. Ce qui les lie est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Amour ? Amitié ? Ils savent juste qu'ils seront toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Se base sur l'idée originelle de la série, selon laquelle Missy ne meurt pas et est enceinte.**_

* * *

**DISCALMER : Cet univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement :'(**

**NOTE : Désolée d'avoir été absente pendant aussi longtemps. Je suis en plein milieu de mes examens de fin d'année :/**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !**

**J'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews et avis :)**

**Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**– Chapitre 9 – « Les femmes venues d'ailleurs », Partie 4**

* * *

L'image d'un jeune homme à la peau couleur caramel s'afficha sur l'écran. Il avait la respiration rapide. Il semblait inquiet et triste. Missy remarqua que c'était l'homme dont ils avaient retrouvé le cadavre. Même avec le visage à moitié défoncé, il était reconnaissable. Ce dernier commença à parler, difficilement. Il haletait. Et il donnait l'impression d'être désespéré.

– C'est revenu… C'que j'ai vu le soir où ma sœur a été… Tout le monde dit qu'elle a disparu, mais en fait… elle a été enlevée. Ça fait sept ans. Je traque les signaux d'énergie. J'ai créé un programme prédictif pour… pour repérer les perturbations atmosphériques identiques à ce jour-là. Et ce soir, ça s'est reproduit. J'veux dire… Je vais enfin découvrir c'qui est arrivé à ma sœur ! S'il m'arrive un malheur, elle s'appelait Asha. Ne laissez personne subir le même sort.

La vidéo s'éteignit à ses derniers mots.

– En faisant ça, il savait qu'il risquait la mort, dit Ryan.

Le Docteur s'approcha du bureau et se saisit d'une photo mettant au centre deux jeunes enfants. Un petit garçon et une petite fille. Probablement le frère et la sœur.

Missy sentit ses cœurs se serrer et se colla un peu plus contre son amie. Quand cette jeune fille avait-elle disparu ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-elle encore enfant lorsqu'elle avait été kidnappée ? Cela faisait sept ans et cet homme semblait déjà très jeune.

– Asha était sa sœur, répondit le Docteur, l'air sombre.

Missy serra les dents. Si seulement, elle pouvait se souvenir de l'espèce qui faisait ce genre de choses. Si seulement, elle pouvait se souvenir de quoi que ce soit les concernant, peut-être pourraient-ils l'arrêter et l'empêcher de faire du mal à d'autres innocents. Elle se surprit elle-même en songeant à cela. C'était dingue ce que les pensées allaient vite.

Le Docteur lui prit la main et plongea son regard brun dans celui clair de son amie d'enfance. Elle comprenait ce que son amie commençait à ressentir et elle en était ravie.

* * *

Le Docteur analysa le circuit de rappel avec son nouveau tournevis sonique. Elle sourit, extrêmement satisfaite en réalisant qu'il marchait à la perfection. Finalement, même s'il avait eu une petite surcharge, il était parfait. Elle lança un regard moqueur à Missy qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Cette dernière s'était assise sur un pneu, cherchant plutôt à retrouver la mémoire. Le Docteur se chargerait de l'analyse. Elle, elle devait s'occuper de se souvenir de ces créatures, c'était indispensable pour la suite. Mais c'était frustrant de ne pas y parvenir. Quand les avait-elle rencontrées ?

– Vous avez fabriqué ça vous-même ? lança Ryan.

– Oui, un tournevis sonique, affirma le Docteur. Ça fait pas seulement tournevis, on va dire que c'est un appareil polyvalent. Il scanne. Il diagnostique. Il ouvre des boîtes de conserve. C'est un peu comme une sorte de… de couteau-suisse sonique. Mais sans couteau ! Seuls les idiots portent des couteaux sur eux.

– Un couteau-suisse ? Depuis quand vous dîtes qu'un tournevis est un couteau-suisse ? fit une Missy légèrement choquée.

Combien de fois leur avait-on signalé que ça ne ressemblait pas à un tournevis ? Apparemment, cela avait marqué le Docteur bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait laissé paraître pour parler de couteau-suisse sonique, maintenant. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de se laisser influencer par les Humains qu'elle rencontrait.

– Vous devez arrêter de voir d'autres gens, assura-t-elle à son amie qui lui répondit avec un regard agacé.

Missy avait donc décidé de critiquer chacun de ses mouvements et de ses paroles ? Pourquoi ? Pour s'amuser ?

– Et vous faîtes quoi avec ? continua-t-il.

– Je cartographie l'itinéraire que cet objet a emprunté. Il a traversé plus de cinq mille galaxies.

– Comment vous savez ça ? interrogea Yaz.

– Cette chose-là ! C'est un circuit de rappel, configuré pour un aller-retour.

– Donc… la chose qui a… tué ce mec va devoir revenir ici ? s'inquiéta Graham.

– Ce sera inévitable, répondit Missy, songeuse. Sauf s'il a une commande à distance.

– Faîtes qu'il en ait une, murmura Graham.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas courageux, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver devant une créature aussi dangereuse. Il tenait à rester en vie. Et il tenait à garder Grace et Ryan en vie.

Il sentit le regard de la rousse posé sur lui. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec cette femme. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les deux extraterrestres, c'était un fait, mais il y avait quelque de chose de bizarre avec la rousse. Lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie chez eux, Grace avait parlé avec la blonde et elles avaient mentionné un passé trouble, des horreurs dont cette Missy serait l'auteure. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait un peu de mal avec elle.

Oh, elle ne s'en était pas prise à lui ou à qui que ce soit jusqu'ici, mais… Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Grace avait confiance en elle et même Ryan semblait apprécier cette femme. Mais pas lui, pas encore. Après tout, on ne changeait pas si facilement. Mais c'était bien là le problème. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnaient les aliens. Et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cette femme voulait changer.

Ce dont il était sûr la concernant, c'était qu'elle était assez charmeuse, moqueuse, mais aussi redoutablement intelligente et que « Dottie » elle-même s'était inquiétée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Et cette inquiétude n'avait pas rassuré Graham le moins du monde quant aux intentions de Missy. Et si elle venait à se retourner contre eux ? Et si elle voulait vraiment leur faire du mal ? Son amie parviendrait-elle à l'en empêcher ?

– Elle y arrive toujours.

Graham sursauta en réalisant que la Dame du Temps était très proche de lui. Il avala sa salive, inquiet.

– Elle arrive toujours à faire quoi ?

– À m'arrêter, assura Missy, l'air sérieux. À vous sauver, par contre… sourit-elle moqueuse.

– Missy ! appela le Docteur.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos leva les yeux au ciel. Était-ce sa faute si elle aimait faire peur aux gens ? Elle s'amusait tant à voir sa respiration devenir plus difficile et entendre son cœur s'accélérer. C'était jouissif. Même alors qu'elle était parvenue à se libérer de ses pulsions meurtrières, elle aimait semer le trouble dans l'esprit des gens. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle pouvait toujours s'en sortir. Ce serait sans conséquence.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Graham, assura Grace avec un doux sourire.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu lui fais un peu trop confiance pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais que depuis quelques heures ? En plus… avec ce que l'on sait… lui répondit son mari.

Missy sourit et s'accouda sur le vieil homme, nonchalamment.

– Écoutez votre femme. Vous seriez déjà morts si je l'avais voulu, assura Missy d'un ton naturel.

– Elle a raison, approuva le Docteur. Je pense que vous pouvez lui faire confiance, dans la mesure du raisonnable.

– Comment ça « dans la mesure du raisonnable » ? se vexa l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos.

– Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir, s'enquit Graham de plus en plus inquiet. Parce que là, vous me rassurez pas plus que ça.

Mais le Docteur ne daigna pas leur répondre et poursuivit ses réflexions sur le circuit de rappel.

– La question qu'on devrait se poser, c'est plutôt pourquoi elle est partie ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ?

– C'est quoi le plus probable ? interrogea Grace, inquiète.

– Un extraterrestre et une créature mi-organique, mi-mécanique. Je sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Je sais pas à quoi sert la technologie à tentacules à part à insérer des bombes ADN. En tous cas, les deux semblent liés. Mais pourquoi ? Cet extraterrestre n'est pas venu là par hasard. Et quel est le lien avec cette jeune fille qui a été enlevée il y a sept ans ?

Le Docteur se gratta l'arrière de la tête, pensive. Elle se mordit la langue en serrant plus fortement son tournevis sonique dans sa main, puis lança un regard à la mère de son enfant. Seule elle pouvait les éclairer.

Cette dernière croisa les bras et se pencha vers le circuit de rappel. Elle l'effleura puis se mit à genoux sur le sol pour mieux observer les morceaux de la capsule spatiale. Bleu. C'était bleu et cela avait l'air aussi en partie organique. Combien d'espèces connaissait-elle qui utilisaient des technologies organiques ?

– Stenza ! dit-elle vivement en se redressant. C'est de la technologie stenza. L'espèce qui fait ça, c'est celle des Stenzas !

– Génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? s'enquit Dottie.

– Je… J'en sais rien, s'énerva Missy. Je me suis juste souvenue du nom, mais j'ai du mal avec le reste.

– Bon, c'est déjà un bon début. Le reste pourrait vous revenir, fit la blonde avec optimisme.

– Il cherche quelqu'un…

– Qui ?

– Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?!

– Et pourquoi vous les connaissez et pas moi ?

– Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une vie en dehors de vous. Je voyage aussi, vous vous rappelez ?

– Très bien. Dans ce cas, quelles sont les particularités des Stenzas ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il quelqu'un ? À quoi ressemble-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il à sa disposition ?

– Vous m'en demandez un peu trop à la seconde, là, soupira Missy.

– Désolée, mais vous êtes notre seule piste.

– Faîtes marcher votre cerveau, vous aussi, pour le retrouver, s'agaça la rousse.

Décidément, le manque de sommeil n'avait pas de bonnes conséquences sur son humeur. Et visiblement, le Docteur n'avait pas bien pris cette remarque car elle s'éloignait rapidement d'elle, contournant les quatre Humains, pour fouiller sur des étagères derrière eux. Missy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas voulu vexer son amie. Elle s'en voulut un peu pour cela. Ce n'était vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait en restant avec elle, pourtant.

Le Docteur sortit un sac et une mallette.

– Euh… On fait quoi ? demanda Yaz en suivant la blonde des yeux. Parce que c'est chez moi ici et c'est pas un terrain de chasse pour extraterrestres ! ajouta-t-elle fermement.

– S'il n'a pas de bonnes intentions, on le retrouve. On le capture. Et on le renvoie chez lui, le plus loin possible de la Terre, répondit le Docteur en sortant toute sorte d'appareils électroniques.

– Et on s'y prend comment ? demanda Ryan.

– Accordez-moi une minute, j'y travaille, ok ?! fit la blonde, un peu dépassée entre ses pensées, Missy, les bombes ADN et la tentative d'un plan pour régler la situation.

– Au risque que vous me demandiez de changer de disque, je vais me répéter. Les bombes ADN qu'on a en nous, elles vont exploser quand ? Il nous reste combien de temps ? s'inquiéta Graham.

– Hé, ça suffit les questions, maintenant ! Je sais que vous adorez papoter, ça, c'est clair, mais il y a du boulot et je m'active un max, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Missy ! Et j'ai pas oublié vos clavicules, Graham ! Accordez-moi neuf minutes de silence absolu et je serai à vous. Parole de scout.

– Parole de scout ?

– J'ai dit silence absolu, Missy, s'agaça Dottie.

– Vous êtes pas de meilleure humeur que moi, en de telles circonstances, murmura la rousse en levant son stylo sonique vers Graham.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Je vérifie vos bombes ADN.

Le sonique fit un petit bruit similaire à une note de musique. Une version accélérée de la _Lettre à Élise_.

– Mmmh… J'adore cette musique, s'extasia-t-elle en lisant les résultats. Il n'y a pas de compte à rebours. S'il n'y en a pas, c'est qu'il y a un détonateur et que votre survie dépend du bon vouloir de l'alien qui est sorti de cette capsule, annonça-t-elle gravement.

C'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. Cela signifiait que tout était purement aléatoire et que si ce Stenza se sentait menacé, il n'hésiterait pas à les tuer tous. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la Dame du Temps ressentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à cette idée. Cette perspective ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Et elle détestait ressentir cette angoisse. C'était déjà largement suffisant pour le Docteur, Missy n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire à ce point pour d'autres personnes. Mais apparemment, c'était le cas. Elle envoya un regard noir au Docteur qui fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la soudaine animosité de son amie.

Soudain, la sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre, résonnant contre les murs de l'entrepôt.

– Allô ? fit Graham en décrochant son téléphone et en s'éloignant du petit groupe. Non, non, mon pote ! C'est exactement ce genre de chose ! assura-t-il à son interlocuteur.

* * *

Une centrale électrique ! Il avait fallu que ce soit une centrale électrique ! Sur le toit d'une centrale électrique !

– Salut ! C'est encore nous, lança le Docteur – avec un grand sourire – à la créature. Missy ! Vous approchez pas trop, ordonna-t-elle, désireuse de protéger leur enfant.

Fort heureusement, Missy avait le même désir et n'appréciait que modérément de se faire carboniser.

Chacun se plaça à différents endroits du toit et brancha plusieurs câbles à la centrale. Grace et Graham tenaient celui qui permettrait d'électrocuter la créature à tentacules.

– Maintenant !

Après une grande décharge, la créature retomba au sol, inerte, sans produire une seule étincelle.

– Génial ! Ça a marché ! s'enjoua Ryan.

– Bien sûr que ça a marché, j'suis une pro, moi ! se vexa Dottie en s'approchant de la créature. Il n'a pas supporté la décharge. Il est sonné, mais je n'sais pas pour combien de temps. Alors pressons-nous.

Le Docteur s'agenouilla en sortant son tournevis sonique.

– Vous aimez surtout faire sauter les technologies des autres, maugréa Missy en se souvenant du nombre de fois où le Docteur avait surchargé ou modifié une machine dont elle voulait se servir pour détruire ou coloniser la Terre.

– C'est du pareil au même, assura la blonde avec un grand sourire. Merci à Kevin, votre camarade chauffeur de bus… pour nous avoir donné le bon tuyau.

– Vous voyez ? Les chauffeurs de bus savent tout, répondit fièrement Graham.

– Mi-organique, mi-machine… Vous aviez raison, Missy.

– J'ai toujours raison, sourit cette dernière en se penchant un peu plus sur le tournevis de son amie pour voir ce qu'il affichait.

– Minute. C'est un câble collecteur. Des dizaines de câbles collecteurs. Les tentacules que vous voyez là, collectent toutes sortes d'informations. À l'évidence, on les a assemblées pour en faire une super créature ! Mais pourquoi ? Quelles données collectent-elles ?

– Si le Stenza cherche quelqu'un, ce collecteur doit l'aider à le trouver, répondit simplement Missy comme si c'était l'évidence même.

– Donc ça, c'est pas une espèce extraterrestre ? s'assura Yaz.

– Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt une semi espèce biotechnologique utilisée à des fins militaires. J'essaye encore de démêler tout ça. J'dois absolument accéder à ses données.

– Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple avec un tournevis sonique, soupira Missy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un petit coup de sonique de la part du Docteur et l'image holographique d'un jeune homme s'éleva en 3D devant eux.

– C'est Karl, l'homme du train, se rappela Graham.

– C'est Karl, la donnée, réalisa Dottie.

– On se demande bien pourquoi. Il est si ennuyeux, lança l'ancien Maître.

– J'suis d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'un alien lui voudrait ? reprit Graham.

– Merci, mon cher ami, sourit la rousse.

– Lequel d'entre vous, je tue le premier ? fit une voix derrière le petit groupe.

– Euh… Moi, j'dirais aucun d'entre nous, répondit le Docteur en s'approchant. Vous, restez derrière moi, ordonna-t-elle aux Humains. Vous, ne bougez plus ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Stenza. Si vous vous approchez de nous, j'atomise cette créature sur le champ !

– Vous vous mêlez de choses qui vous dépassent.

– Oui, ben, on a tous besoin d'un hobby !

– Vous n'êtes pas humaines, toutes les deux.

– Enfin quelqu'un qui ne m'insulte pas. Je devrais peut-être rester avec lui, se moqua Missy.

– Vous, vous restez là, maugréa Dottie en attrapant fermement sa main, alors que son amie mimait un changement de camp.

– Vous êtes qui ?

– Moi ? Je suis… Oooh ! Ça recommence ! J'l'avais encore il y a une seconde ! C'est agaçant !

C'en fut trop pour Missy. Elle éclata de rire. La tension qui montait et qui redescendait en une seconde juste parce que le Docteur ne se souvenait plus de son nom… C'était merveilleusement drôle.

– Missy ! s'agaça Dottie.

Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment agacée par la situation… Si, en plus, sa plus ancienne amie se moquait d'elle….

Mais apparemment, pour Missy, se calmer n'était pas une priorité.

– Et vous ? Vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes non plus ? lança le Stenza d'une voix rauque.

Le rire de Missy redoubla. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de son nom. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule chose dont elle se souvenait. Un bon fou rire lui avait remis les idées en place. Elle se souvenait des caractéristiques des Stenzas et elle pensait aussi savoir ce qu'ils voulaient à cet Humain insignifiant. Maintenant, elle se souvenait, grâce au Docteur sans nom.

– Une minute, dit-elle entre deux crises de rire en tenant fortement le bras de son amie d'enfance avant de se calmer un peu. Je suis Missy. Mais je crois que vous me connaissez plutôt sous le nom de Maître, annonça-t-elle en mimant une petite révérence.

Le Stenza sembla avoir un mouvement de recul.

– Celui que nous connaissons sous le nom de Maître est un homme.

– Oui, je l'étais à l'époque, mais plus maintenant. C'est un peu compliqué. Mais je vous assure que je suis la même personne.

– Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait, Missy ? s'inquiéta le Docteur.

– Je crois que j'ai fait sauter leur salle des trophées, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

– C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à ce que vous ayez fait sauter la planète.

– Ils n'ont pas qu'une seule planète, Do…ttie. Ils en ont plusieurs sous leur commandement. Mais ce qui est le plus important pour eux, ce n'est pas une planète, ce sont leurs trophées, assura la rousse en se remettant droite.

– Silence, ordonna l'alien.

– Hé ! Vous avez pas le droit de nous ordonner le silence ! se vexa la blonde qui aimait plus que tout parler.

– Oui, surtout à elle, assura Missy en désignant la mère de son enfant.

– Oui, surtout à moi. Parce que j'adore parler. Et c'est pour ça que je vais vous poser la même question. Non, en fait, j'ai une autre question ! Parce que ça me chiffonne ! J'dirais même plus que ça. Ça me déplaît beaucoup ! Pourquoi les dents ? Tuer vous suffit pas ?! Pourquoi vous prélevez des dents à vos victimes ?

– Vous n'auriez pas dû demander ça, même moi, je trouve cette tradition dégoûtante, maugréa Missy en posant une main sur son ventre, sentant ses nausées s'accentuer.

L'extraterrestre leva mécaniquement sa main vers son casque et commença à en ôter la visière, dévoilant un visage bleu incrusté de dents.

– Un guerrier Stenza porte ses trophées. Vous direz à vos enfants que vous avez eu le privilège de rencontrer Tzim-Sha, un Stenza.

– Tim-Show ?

– Tzim-Sha.

– Tim-Show ?

– Tzim-Sha ! Bientôt, chef du peuple des guerriers stenzas, conquérant des Neuf Systèmes.

– _Bientôt_ chef d'un peuple ? Parce que là, vous êtes quoi ? Stagiaire ?

– Hé, ne l'énervez pas.

– Vous inquiétez pas, Graham. Les Stenzas sont colériques, mais profondément stupides, lança Missy avec amusement.

Tzim-Sha poussa un grondement de mécontentement.

– Vous êtes peut-être allée un peu trop loin, Missy. Hé ! Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ?

– C'est le soir de mon épreuve. Retrouver et obtenir le trophée humain désigné.

– C'est une chasse, réalisa le Docteur. Vous êtes chasseur !

– Bravo. Votre cerveau minuscule doit énormément chauffer sous un tel… effort.

– Est-ce qu'il vient de dire que j'avais un petit cerveau ? se vexa immédiatement la nouvelle Dame du Temps.

– Vous avez toujours un certain ego.

– Et s'il vous disait que vous étiez stupide, vous réagiriez comment ?

– Je lui arracherais la tête. Parce que c'est amusant de voir les petits malins se faire tuer et leur visage se décomposer, se moqua la rousse.

– Une solution peut-être un peu moins radicale ?

– Je sais ce que font les Stenzas et croyez-moi, ce sont des guerriers sans cœur.

– Ce n'est pas pour autant que je cautionne le meurtre !

– L'un des sujets sur lesquels nous ne serons jamais d'accord. J'ai changé, mais je continue de considérer que Tzim-Sha mérite de voir sa tête lui être arrachée.

– Et en quoi cela vous rend meilleure que lui ?

– Vous voulez dire en dehors du fait que je préfère tuer des criminels sans cœur qui assassinent des innocents ou des enfants, alors que lui considère le massacre de ces innocents comme son rite de passage ? Vous avez raison ! Je suis un monstre !

– J'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit le Docteur.

– Vous m'avez longtemps considéré comme un monstre ayant sombré dans la folie ! C'est même comme ça que vous avez expliqué qui j'étais à Bill !

– Vous-même vous définissiez comme ça !

– Assez ! fit Tzim-Sha avec colère et impatience.

– Ça vous dérange pas de nous laisser régler nos problèmes tranquillement, Tim-Show ?! s'agaça Dottie.

– Tzim-Sha !

– Oui, on a compris, répondit Missy, exaspérée, levant les yeux au ciel. Et maintenant, vous me considérez toujours comme un monstre parce que je n'ai pas peur de tuer cet alien ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a une autre solution !

– Quelle solution ?! Lui parler ?! C'est ça votre plan ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Il se trouve que ça marche souvent, assura la blonde.

– Parfois, les mots ne sont pas des armes suffisantes, vous le savez très bien !

– Et vous voulez passer tout de suite à la manière forte avant qu'on ait essayé autre chose ?!

– Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait lui arracher la tête tout de suite, il me semble !

Puis le calme revint. Les deux Dames du Temps se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence. Le meurtre était encore un point qu'elles devraient traiter plus tard. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles en reparlent car le Docteur n'appréciait pas la vision de Missy, même si elle était déjà parvenue à lui faire changer de beaucoup sa mentalité. Mais la blonde avait peur que, si son amie venait à tuer à nouveau – même des monstres –, elle ne s'en retourne vers ses anciens travers et à ne plus considérer la vie, une fois de plus.

– Hum… ça va ? On dérange pas trop ? les interrompit Graham.

– Si, mais passons, répondit Missy en se tournant à nouveau vers l'extraterrestre bleu. Bon, vous, le Schtroumpf, expliquez-lui ce qui va se passer, reprit-elle en désignant le Docteur, tout se félicitant intérieurement que Tzim-Sha ne comprenne aucunement sa référence aux nains bleus de la bande-dessinée.

– L'épreuve est simple. Le chef désigne un Humain au hasard. J'ai été envoyé ici, seul, sans arme et… sans assistance. Je dois retrouver et obtenir le trophée et rentrer chez moi, victorieux. Si j'y parviens, je serai élevé au rang… de chef. C'est le rituel des Stenzas.

– C'est déjà arrivé avant, réalisa Yaz. La sœur de Raoul.

– La planète Terre n'est pas votre terrain de chasse !

– C'est illégal selon la Proclamation de l'Ombre. C'est une civilisation de niveau 5. La planète Terre ne peut donc pas devenir une planète couveuse ou…

– Les Adiposes ! lança Dottie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Vous cassez mes effets, ma chère, s'énerva Missy.

– Désolée, je me suis juste souvenue pour le stylo sonique et quand vous avez parlé de planète couveuse, je m'en suis souvenue !

– Merveilleux, ironisa-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tzim-Sha, il est illégal d'utiliser la planète Terre comme terrain de chasse. Et il est aussi illégal d'utiliser des bombes ADN. Vous devriez partir avant que nous n'en informions la Proclamation de l'Ombre.

– L'accès a été accordé, se contenta de répondre le Stenza.

– Non, pas du tout, l'informa Ryan d'une voix hachée. C'est un malentendu. L'autorisation d'accès est annulée. Et elle est annulée par moi.

– Les Humains ne comprennent même pas votre demande d'accès. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher derrière cet argument.

– J'ai une petite remarque, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Vous avez dit que les règles étaient aucune arme et aucune assistance ?

– Exact.

– Comment l'avez-vous tué ? D'où viennent les engelures ?

– Les Stenzas ont une température corporelle bien inférieure à la vôtre. Ma peau glaciale peut tuer instantanément un Humain en le touchant.

– Je confirme. La dernière fois que j'ai vu les Stenzas, je me suis retrouvée avec une jolie brûlure sur la jambe. J'ai eu du mal à retrouver mon TARDIS. Ne vous en approchez pas trop, Dottie.

– Donc cette énorme bobine qui collecte des tas d'informations, là, vous n'êtes pas censé l'avoir ?

– Je n'ai rien avoir avec cette créature.

– Je crois que si. Je crois que vous l'avez fait passer en douce avant vous ! Je crois qu'elle a localisé l'Humain désigné au hasard pour vous ! Et je crois… Je crois surtout que vous avez enfreint les règles ! En voilà, un beau chef. Tim-Show n'est qu'une espèce de tricheur tout bleu, voilà tout !

Tzim-Sha leva sa main et un éclair blanc s'en échappa. Cette fois, Dottie l'avait vraiment mis en colère. Cette dernière tira Missy plus près d'elle par peur.

– Ok, j'vous la laisse, lança le Docteur en s'éloignant de la créature à tentacules en signifiant à tous les autres de la suivre.

Missy caressa instinctivement la main de son amie d'enfance pour la rassurer, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas particulièrement elle-même. Elle fixa Tzim-Sha, restant à l'affût de chacun de ses mouvements. Ce dernier s'agenouilla sur le sol et posa une main sur le collecteur. Des milliers de minuscules lumières bleues passèrent de l'objet à l'alien, comme dans un circuit électrique.

– Il fait quoi, là ? s'inquiéta Ryan.

– Il est en train de transférer les informations, murmura la blonde.

L'alien bleu se releva et se plaça devant le groupe.

– Si vous avez fini, mettons les choses au clair. Vous n'emmènerez aucun Humain avec vous ce soir ! Allez-vous-en tout de suite, sinon on vous neutralise ! menaça le Docteur.

– Bonne chance, répondit-il moqueur en se baissant.

Une forte lumière les aveugla pendant quelques instants.

– NON ! Téléporteur à courte portée ! Double tricheur ! s'énerva la nouvelle Dame du Temps.

– Où est-ce qu'il est parti ? interrogea Yaz.

– Il est parti chasser.

– Chasser qui ? s'enquit Ryan.

– C'est pas évident ?!

– Et vous comptez l'arrêter comment, Dottie ? Parce qu'il ne veut clairement pas nous entendre. Il se fiche pas mal de la loi, que ce soit les siennes ou celles de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, intervint vivement Missy.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est la Proclamation de l'Ombre ? demanda Grace en se rapprochant de la rousse.

– _Grosso modo_, c'est la police de l'espace, répondit-elle.

– _Grosso modo_ ? C'est pas dans votre registre habituel, remarqua Dottie.

– Maintenant, ça en fait partie, affirma la rousse.

– Dans ce cas, vous devriez aller les chercher comme vous l'avez dit à ce Tim-Show, s'enquit Graham.

– C'était du bluff, s'agaça Missy en se grattant le front. On ne peut pas aller les chercher, on a aucun moyen de les contacter, même avec un nouveau tournevis sonique. Il nous faudrait des jours rien que pour rassembler assez de la technologie de votre planète. Et encore des jours pour l'adapter à nos intentions. Karl l'ennuyeux sera transformé en trophée depuis longtemps.

– Du coup, on fait quoi ? s'inquiéta Ryan.

– On protège Karl jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à… commença la blonde.

– À quoi ?! À convaincre Tzim-Sha de rentrer chez lui ? cassa la rousse.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Vous rêvez. Vous êtes beaucoup trop naïve, ma chère amie. Tout le monde ne vous écoute pas. Et ne comptez même pas lui faire peur parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il connaisse vos exploits.

– Vous proposez quoi ? Le tuer ?

– Si c'est nécessaire.

– Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Missy, si vous voulez changer, vous devrez essayer de penser à autre chose que le meurtre.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le Docteur et sa vision sentimentale des choses. Peut-être même ne le serait-elle jamais. C'était douloureux pour elle de constater cela, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait toujours souhaité retrouver son ami et que maintenant, elles ne cessaient de se disputer.

– J'étais sérieuse lorsque je vous ai dit que je ne voyais pas les choses comme vous et que ce ne serait peut-être jamais le cas.

– J'avais au moins espéré que vous comprendriez, avoua le Docteur.

– Je comprends, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je pense que votre vision des choses est la meilleure.

– Ah oui ? Pourtant, à chaque fois, c'est moi qui gagne. Contre les Daleks, les Cybermen, les Anges Pleureurs, les Sontariens ou encore les Moines ! Et il y a aussi la Rani, et même vous ! Alors ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes mieux placée que moi pour résoudre la situation !

– Si je ne vous avais pas dit qu'il fallait tuer Bill pour vaincre les Moines, vous n'auriez jamais trouvé d'alternative, je vous signale ! Je vous suis utile en pensant ainsi !

Yaz inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Les deux Dames du Temps se jaugeaient du regard, en colère. Et même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait compris ce qu'elles avaient dit, l'agent de police était sûre d'une chose : ils devaient vite retrouver Karl.

– Bon, écoutez, pour l'instant, c'est pas vos divergences d'opinion qui sont le plus important. Il faut protéger Karl. C'est un innocent et il pourrait y laisser sa vie.

Missy croisa les bras et répondit :

– Il ne le tuera pas. Enfin pas complètement.

– C'est ce qu'il a fait pour les autres qu'il a rencontrés, remarqua le Docteur.

– Oui, mais là, c'est un rite de passage. Les Stenzas vont congeler ce Karl alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir, puis l'exposer dans une vitrine.

– Génial ! Il sera juste coincé entre son avant-dernier et son dernier battement de cœur ! Ça change tout ! ironisa la blonde.

– Vous me fatiguez, aujourd'hui, Dottie.

– Hé ho ! C'est pas le moment ! les interrompit à nouveau Yaz.

Les deux Dames du Temps échangèrent un regard. Elles devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence. Cette Humaine avait raison. Elles devaient se calmer pour avancer. Elles grimacèrent, mais se prirent la main dans un geste de réconciliation partielle. Elle avait encore beaucoup à traiter, toutes les deux. Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils devaient tous regagner la voiture de Grace.

* * *

– Denis, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Il y a quelqu'un sur ma grue ! appela une voix dans le talkie-walkie.

Bon, si Missy s'était plainte du toit d'une centrale électrique, elle ne pouvait qu'avouer que ce n'était rien comparé à la grue qu'elle voyait se dessiner devant eux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la voiture.

– Ah, génial ! Le métier de Karl est grutier ! soupira le Docteur, accroupie près d'un corps inanimé. Il fallait s'en douter…

– Il est là-bas ! les prévint Ryan en désignant une masse sombre et humanoïde escalader une grue.

– Et l'autre créature garde le bas de la grue, continua Graham, inquiet.

– Graham, Grace ! Prenez cet équipement et faîtes évacuer le chantier ! Je sais pas comment, vous trouvez un moyen. Et surtout, ne revenez pas ici ! C'est compris ?!

Le couple hocha la tête face aux ordres du Docteur.

– Ryan, Yaz ! Est-ce que vous êtes à l'aise avec les machines ? Et avec l'altitude ?

Les deux amis d'enfance hochèrent également la tête face à ces ordres.

– Et moi, je fais quoi ? Un pique-nique en regardant le spectacle ? s'agaça Missy.

– Vous, vous venez par-là.

Le Docteur tira Missy un peu à part. Elle voulait lui parler seule à seule.

– Vous restez avec Grace et Graham.

– Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je tue le Schtroumpf ? fit la rousse, toujours agacée.

– Bon, pour être honnête, j'suis pas fan de l'idée, mais c'est pas pour ça que je veux pas que vous veniez. En fait, dès que j'ai vu la grue, il m'a paru impossible que vous m'accompagniez là-haut. Mais j'ai pas peur pour Tzim-Sha.

– Vous savez le prononcer, maintenant ? ironisa l'ancienne maîtresse du chaos.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Était-ce vraiment le moment de se montrer si piquante ? Alors même qu'elle s'efforçait de lui expliquer quelque chose de vraiment important ?

– Missy ! Le temps presse ! J'ai pas peur pour ce chasseur. J'ai peur pour vous et pour notre enfant. Imaginez ! Si vous montiez sur la grue et que vous tombiez ? Qu'arriverait-il à notre enfant ? Et si je ne peux pas retenir Tzim-Sha et qu'il vous blesse ? Bien sûr, j'ai peur que vous ne reveniez à vos anciennes méthodes, mais ce que je crains par-dessus tout, c'est de vous perdre, tous les deux, assura le Docteur.

Cette dernière voulait absolument que son amie comprenne cela. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne que si Tzim-Sha et Karl ne se trouvaient pas si haut, elle l'aurait peut-être laissée être à ses côtés pendant l'affrontement final. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ici, le danger était double. Et elle avait peur. Elle avait peur parce qu'une grue n'était pas très stable et qu'elle refusait d'imaginer la perte de son amie. Et il était indispensable que la mère de son enfant comprenne cela. Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de son amie d'enfance, cherchant à lui faire comprendre.

– Et si je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée que vous y montiez seule ?

La nouvelle Dame du Temps se rapprocha de son amie d'enfance et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste qu'elle voulait doux et rassurant.

– Je serais avec Ryan et Yaz.

– Ce sont des Humains… grimaça Missy, toujours peu rassurée.

Elle savait pertinemment que c'était plutôt le Docteur qui allait les protéger et peut-être même sacrifier sa vie pour eux. Et Missy était catégoriquement opposée à ce dernier point. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour faire le bien. Elle avait même commencé à apprécier ces Humains. Mais ils n'étaient rien en comparaison du Docteur à ses yeux. Et pour elle, le calcul serait simple entre la mort de ces gens et celui de son amour de jeunesse. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre le Docteur. Elle n'avait même jamais envisagé l'idée, pas une seule fois. Enfin si, une fois, mais c'était différent.

– Alors, ayez confiance en moi, pria Dottie.

– Vous avez confiance en moi, vous ? répondit-elle, amère.

– Oui. Oui, j'ai confiance.

– Et comment je peux en être sûre ?

– Je compte vous laisser seule avec deux Humains. Vous serez seule avec eux et vous les aiderez à sauver d'autres gens. Vous veillerez à ce qu'eux-mêmes ne reviennent pas et à ce qu'ils se mettent en sécurité. Et je vous laisse le choix. Vous pouvez partir sans les aider, sans veiller sur eux, sans sauver Karl. Vous pouvez vous mettre en sécurité, je ne vous le reprocherai pas. J'ai confiance en vous. Je remets la vie d'innocents entre vos mains.

– Vous n'avez pas le choix.

– Je pourrais laisser Grace et Graham le faire seuls et vous prendre avec moi pour vous surveiller. Mais je ne le fais pas parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous ferez tout pour m'aider et que vous veillerez à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à qui que ce soit.

Missy sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du Docteur. Oui, c'était une réelle preuve de confiance. Et elle en était ravie.

– Merci.

La rousse effleura les lèvres de son premier amour, puis elles se séparèrent pour retourner vers les quatre Humains présents.

– Vous avez fini ? On peut y aller ? s'enquit Ryan.

– Juste une petite chose, reprit le Docteur. Grace, veillez sur Missy, s'il vous plaît.

– Je croyais que vous aviez confiance en moi ? se vexa Missy.

– Je ne lui ai pas demandé de vous surveiller. Je lui ai demandé de veiller à ce que vous ne mettiez pas inconsidérément votre vie en danger.

– Comme vous ?

– Exactement ! Vous voyez, vous comprenez, se réjouit Dottie.

– Je m'occuperai d'elle, assura Grace avec un sourire chaleureux.

– Attention, je ne suis pas une enfant. Je suis bien plus âgée que vous tous réunis, l'avertit Missy.

– Bon, nous, on y va, lança le Docteur en s'élançant vers la grue.

L'ancienne maîtresse du chaos attrapa vivement les deux amis d'enfance par le bras avant qu'ils ne puissent rejoindre la blonde.

– Hé !

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

– S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Dottie par votre faute, vous aurez à en répondre devant moi. Vous entendez ? Si vous n'avez pas été fichus de répondre favorablement à ses instructions ou si elle meurt en vous protégeant, vous regretterez de ne pas être morts à sa place, menaça Missy avec sérieux.

Ryan et Yaz échangèrent un regard inquiet – pour ne pas dire terrifié –, alors que la rousse leur offrait un sourire satisfait. Elle lâcha leur bras et épousseta leurs épaules.

– Missy ! la réprimanda le Docteur qui avait entendu ses menaces grâce à l'ouïe particulièrement fine de leur espèce.

Mais la rousse l'ignora royalement, se concentrant exclusivement sur Yaz et Ryan.

– Bien, vous avez compris. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous. Hop, hop, hop !

Elle claqua dans ses mains et se retourna vers le vieux couple qui lui tendait un gilet jaune fluo. Son sourire se dissipa.

– Je vous préviens, vous ne me ferez jamais porter cette horreur, affirma-t-elle.

* * *

– Allez, messieurs, on évacue les lieux aussi vite que possible ! fit Graham en désignant la sortie aux ouvriers.

– Allez !

– Merci ! On a un grave problème électrique ! Les services d'urgence ne vont pas tarder ! affirma le vieil homme.

– Veuillez évacuer immédiatement ! C'est une urgence ! continua l'ancienne infirmière.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? s'inquiéta un homme avec un gilet orange fluo en s'approchant d'une Missy qui supervisait les sorties.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

– Problème électrique, c'est pas suffisant pour vous ? Vous avez besoin que j'appuie en vous disant que vous pouvez mourir si vous choisissez de rester ici ? cassa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, s'éloigna d'elle et courut vers la sortie avec le dernier groupe d'ouvriers.

– Je crois qu'ils sont tous partis, l'informa Graham en regardant aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne à l'appel.

– Bien. Maintenant, vous allez partir aussi, répondit la Dame du Temps en les dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Hors de question ! Ryan est là-haut, il pourrait être en danger ! opposa Grace.

– Il est déjà en danger. C'est pas la peine de risquer la vie de deux personnes supplémentaires.

– Grace, écoute-la, s'il te plaît. Viens te mettre en sécurité, pria Graham.

– Je ne laisserai pas Ryan, répéta-t-elle.

Missy leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Certes, elle aimait le courage et la passion de cette femme, mais là, c'était bien trop dangereux. Et puis que comptait-elle faire au juste ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser prendre un tel risque. Elle devait veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Et par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas les voir mourir, même si elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques heures. C'était un sentiment étrange.

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'ici, Grace. Vous devez le laisser et vous mettre en sécurité, tenta Missy.

– Et vous ? Vous allez vous mettre en sécurité, alors que votre amie est là-haut et en danger ?

– Ce n'est pas pareil.

– Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

– Je suis beaucoup plus résistante. Vous, vous êtes humaine.

– Et ça me rend moins capable de faire les choses ?

– Je serais bien tentée de répondre oui, mais vu que je ne suis plus censée faire preuve d'autant d'arrogance, je vous répondrais seulement que je suis une Dame du Temps et que mon corps peut se régénérer et se réparer seul contrairement au vôtre qui se brisera sous un choc. Vous n'êtes pas moins capable mais plus… vulnérable.

– Votre amie m'a demandé de veiller sur vous.

– Et elle m'a aussi demandé de prendre soin de vous. Vous voyez ? On doit chacune faire ce qui est dans nos cordes. Moi, je veille à ce que vous ne fassiez pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré et vous, vous faîtes la même chose.

– La seule chose que je retiens, moi, c'est qu'on doit tous se mettre à l'abri, les coupa Graham en les tirant toutes les deux en arrière.

– Hé ! firent-elles d'une même voix.

Mais leur attention fut ramenée au bas de la grue sur laquelle était montée Ryan, Yaz et le Docteur. La créature tentaculaire s'y était accrochée et lançait des éclairs comme pour faire céder la grue. Grace courut vers l'engin gigantesque, suivie de près par une Missy déjà fort lasse.

– D'accord. Génial. Maintenant, on retourne dans le danger ! lança Graham en partant à leur poursuite. Grace ! Elle nous a explicitement dit de ne pas revenir ici ! C'est trop dangereux !

Le collecteur laissa échapper une nouvelle décharge sur les piliers du bas de la grue.

– Écoute ! La créature fait tout pour faire tomber la grue, on doit l'en empêcher ! affirma-t-elle en retirant son gilet jaune pour le placer dans les bras de son mari.

Lui-même retira son propre gilet, à contrecœur. Il soupira. Dieu seul savait à quel point il aimait sa femme, mais ce côté passionné était un peu trop épuisant pour lui, ce soir.

– Vous inquiétez pas. Moi aussi je voudrais être au calme, mais avec le… avec Dottie, c'est mission impossible, visiblement.

– Et on fait comment pour la créature ?

– J'vais m'en charger, approuva Missy.

– C'est pas trop dangereux ?

– Si, mais bon…

– Hé ! Regardez ! Là-haut ! les interpella Graham en désignant les deux bras des deux grues.

Missy releva vivement la tête, la panique lui broyant les cœurs. Ce qu'elle vit accentua cette terrible sensation et elle sentit une nouvelle vague de nausées et de vertiges la saisir. Là-haut, le Docteur se préparait à sauter dans le vide pour rejoindre l'autre bras de grue où se trouvaient Karl et Tzim-Sha.

– Oh mon Dieu… souffla le couple à côté d'elle.

– Docteur… Ne faîtes pas ça… murmura Missy, les dents serrées.

Elle entendit son amie d'enfance pousser un cri et la vit se raccrocher de justesse à une barre en fer de l'autre côté. La rousse laissa échapper un faible soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas encore fini. La blonde était toujours suspendue dans le vide.

– Je vous jure que si elle y reste, je la ressuscite pour la tuer à nouveau ! s'énerva-t-elle alors en serrant les pans de sa veste autour d'elle.

– Je suis sûre que ces jambes étaient bien plus longues avant ! entendit-elle s'exclamer son amie.

_« Non, vous croyez ?! »_ s'exclama mentalement Missy en regardant fixement le corps de son amie se balancer.

_« Missy, s'il vous plaît, je suis occupée… »_ tenta le Docteur.

_« Occupée à vous balancer à une grue ?! »_

_« C'est pas le moment. On en reparlera plus tard. »_

_« Si vous survivez, c'est certain. Mais ne vous attendez pas à survivre à la conversation qui suivra ! »_

_« J'en prends bonne note ! »_ affirma la blonde en se hissant sur le bras de la grue de Karl.

_« Ces Humains… Ils vont vraiment finir par vous tuer… »_ se désespéra son amie intérieurement.

Lorsque Missy se retourna, elle réalisa que Grace et Graham s'étaient déjà munis de câbles électriques dans le but d'étourdir la créature. Elle fit un pas vers la grand-mère de Ryan et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle sentit alors des bras la retenir difficilement et le reste de ses vêtements être mouillés par le béton trempé. Sa vision se brouilla plus encore, puis plus rien.

* * *

– Maintenant, Graham !

Ce fut la première chose qu'entendit Missy en revenant à elle. Elle gémit. Elle était allongée sur un sol dur, mais pas mouillé. Et l'air autour d'elle n'était pas aussi mordant et humide que celui de dehors. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle avait été transportée en intérieur. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ils la brûlaient. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de lumière pour accentuer la douleur. Elle remarqua alors que Graham était dans la pièce avec elle, actionnant un levier. La panique la prit à nouveau à la gorge.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'enquit-elle, le faisant sursauter.

– Vous êtes réveillée ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? répéta-t-elle en se levant rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop rapidement pour son corps.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

– On voulait assommer cette créature… commença Graham.

– Ça marche ! entendirent-ils.

Missy se précipita à l'extérieur. Mais elle n'avait pas pu aller suffisamment vite. À peine sortie, elle vit le corps de Grace tomber inerte aux côtés de la créature qui ne dégageait plus d'énergie non plus. La Dame du Temps stoppa sa course, sous le choc, alors que Graham courait de plus en plus vite pour atteindre la femme qu'il aimait. Elle reprit sa marche, difficilement comme si chaque pas lui coûtait. L'environnement autour d'elle recommençait à tourner.

– M'en veux pas, murmura Grace en posant une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

– J't'en veux pas, assura-t-il, la voix pleine de sanglots. J't'en veux pas.

– Promets-moi… que t'auras pas peur.

– Quoi ? Quoi ? Comment ça ?

– Sans moi…

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa tête roula sur le côté. Elle ne respirait plus.

– Grace ? appela Graham, presque désespéré. Grace ?

Missy se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle empoigna ses cheveux. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle devait forcément pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle était une Dame du Temps. L'Univers devait se plier sous sa volonté. Elle maîtrisait le temps et les dimensions. La vie et la mort. Elle devait pouvoir trouver un moyen.

Elle sentit des bras fins l'enlacer. C'était le Docteur. Elle ressentait sa présence rassurante. Puis elle vit d'autres visages. Celui de Yaz, triste et en retrait. Et celui de Ryan, en larmes, cherchant le moindre signe de vie chez sa grand-mère.

Des souvenirs entiers défilèrent devant ses yeux. Des souvenirs d'elle sous sa première incarnation, alors qu'elle cherchait un signe de vie quelconque chez sa femme et sa fille. Quelque chose. Un espoir. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Le plus petit signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il n'était pas seul… qui aurait pu lui indiquer que la petite fille dans ses bras grandirait, atteindrait l'âge adulte et aurait ses propres enfants. Un signe qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'amour de sa vie… qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'un jour il reverrait son sourire. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille grandir. Il n'avait plus jamais revu le sourire de sa femme. Un nouveau sentiment de désespoir s'abattit sur elle.

Les larmes de Ryan et de Graham, elle les avait déjà versées, des siècles plus tôt.

Elle devait forcément pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Puis elle regarda ses mains. Elle savait quoi faire. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du Docteur pour se rapprocher de Grace. Ses mains se mirent à briller et elle les posa sur les tempes de Grace.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'inquiéta Graham.

– Non, Missy ! C'est dangereux et il n'y a presque aucune chance pour que ça marche ! Vous risquez de vous tuer toutes les deux dans le processus ! intervint le Docteur.

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait marcher ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'enquit Ryan, les joues inondées de larmes.

– Je crois… J'espère… que je vais lui sauver la vie, murmura Missy dont la vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Docteur, j'ai besoin de vous… je crois, ajouta-t-elle en tombant en arrière dans les bras de sa chère amie.

Panique.

– Missy ? Missy ! Restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît !

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Les cœurs de Missy battaient de manière très irrégulière. Sa respiration était difficile. Un cœur en moins. Le Docteur allongea Missy sur le sol et commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque pour faire repartir son deuxième cœur. Pourquoi l'énergie régénératrice ne l'aidait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas empêchée de faire cela ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas mieux protégée ?

* * *

**Suis-je sadique ? Peut-être un peu ^^**

**Est-ce que je vous ai menti en vous disant que ce chapitre était la fin de l'épisode ? Peut-être un peu. Mais le prochain sera bien plus libre et les scènes largement modifiée par rapport à l'épisode original ^^**

**Dans combien de temps posterais-je le prochain ? Nul ne le sait ^^**

**Enfin, si, moi, je le sais ! Ce sera la semaine prochaine, je vous le promets ^^**

**Bien ! Comment se passe mon retour triomphal ? :D  
**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Et maintenant ?" ^^**


End file.
